


A New Life in an Old World {Rewrite}

by Megand2017



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Banter, Broomsticks, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Firewhiskey (Harry Potter), Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Freya Fawley original character, Friends to Lovers, Gryffindor, House Elves, I'm Going to Hell, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Not Canon Compliant, Peter Not Being an Asshole, Quidditch, Revenge, Sassy, Sirius Black & Lily Evans Potter Friendship, Slow Romance, Smoking, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, Three Broomsticks, Underage Drinking, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), Wizards, written on mobile
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 56,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26446192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megand2017/pseuds/Megand2017
Summary: Freya, lost everything in the blink of an eye due to purists in America. She's been sent to live with her only family in London.Already tired of the pureblood mania in the world Freya hopes she can find some kind of escape when she gets to her new school.Hogwarts will be a fresh start. A new life.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 48
Kudos: 74





	1. We All Fall Down

**Author's Note:**

> If you've read this story before get ready for some changes, I've been working with an amazing beta and I'm so excited to share the updates with you. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy the story as much as I've enjoyed writing it.
> 
> Thank you again to go-french-a-Dementor

  
  


**I own nothing but my oc.**

  
  
  


Freya stood in the shadows of the Fawley Mansion, taking in the tall front windows, even with the curtains open the rooms behind them looked dark and uninviting. She shuddered, recalling a phrase her mom commonly used when talking about this house,  _ the unhappiest place on earth.  _ From what she could see it was an accurate description.

With a sigh she rolled her shoulders back and stepped up to the door, dragging her trunk behind her. The golden snake knocker sat proudly on the dark wooden door, Freya slowly reached her hand up letting the metal hoop hit once before quickly drawing her hand back. The fogged glass on either side of the door prevented her from looking into the hall, Freya had no idea if she had been heard.

The door swiftly swung open causing Freya to jump back. She was greeted by a small elf, who looked at Freya with wide amber eyes, her mouth open just slightly, almost like she was surprised.

"Hello," Freya smiled, hoping to ease the elf, "I'm Freya Parks."

"Forgive Lollie, Mistress Freya," she bowed before staining back up and fiddling with her tea towel dress, "Lollie thought, no matter.." she trailed off.

"Lollie, I believe my grandmother is expecting me."

"Yes!" Lollie squeaked, "in the parlor, Lollie will show, young mistress," with a snap of her long fingers Freya's trunk was gone and Lollie was walking into the house. Freya's eyes scanned the wall in the dark hallway, feeling a greater sense of dread with each step.

"Lollie is that  _ the girl _ ?" The voice of an older woman drifted into the hall from the only open door.

"Yes Madam," the little elf bowed before ushering Freya inside with a sorrowful look on her face. Freya stepped into the large room, the walls were a deep scarlet, black accents throughout, the bookcases, the light fixtures, even the fireplace, which seemed to be made from black marble. Freya noted the jar of floo powder on the mantle and tucked that away for the future.

"Take a seat," the elderly woman gestured to the couch, Freya cautiously lowered herself on the expensive-looking furniture. She watched as her grandmother continued to stand.

Sofia's voice sounded once again, _Intimidation is Agatha Fawley's bread and butter, she craves that power._ Freya shook it off and looked up at the old woman in front of her, clearly in her 70's her silver hair tied back in a bun so tight it seemed to stretch out the wrinkles on her face. Freya momentarily wondered if she took her hair down if her face would just melt together.

"Do you know who I am?" Lady Fawley asked in a stern voice, Freya nodded but it wasn't enough to appease the witch, "Use your words," she snapped.

"Yes.. ma- ma'am."  _ Breath,  _ Freya thought,  _ it's only for a couple of months. _

Agatha's eyes scanned over Freya as she paced in front of her, "That muggle attire will serve no use here, I'm sure your mother never bothered with proper clothing, second hand or  _ otherwise." _

"They weren't practical at home. I have my school clothes," the younger blond witch offered weakly.

"I think not," Lady Fawley snapped, "Something will be arranged," she waved it off with her long boney fingers. 

Freya watched as the woman continued to pace the room lost in her own thoughts but never actually looking away from Freya. An uncomfortable amount of time passed before Agatha spoke, "Lollie!" 

Freya did her best not to jump at the sudden sound, she looked at the elf as she appeared with a  _ crack. _

"Take her to her room, we have details that need to be discussed at dinner." And before Freya could form a response Lady Fawley was gone.

Freya followed Lollie back to the front of the house. As they reached the stairs she noticed pictures were missing, "Lollie?" Lollie stopped and turned her bright eyes on the young witch, "What happened to the paintings?"

"Madam moved them, when Mistress Sofia left," Lollie quickly turned around, with a small cough, continuing up the stairs. Freya swallowed past the lump in her throat and remained quiet as they approached her door. 

The candles sprang to life as the door opened, Freya groaned, "Of course, it's fucking snakes." Brass serpents slithered up the bedposts, more carved into the wooden legs of the desk. Dark green walls encasing large antique furniture made the room feel cramped,  _ I think I may actually be in hell.  _ Freya thought as she rushed over to the only window, opening the thick curtains. Feeling a little better until she caught the disappointed glare of the house-elf, "Sorry," she smiled weakly.

"Lollie will come get Mistress for dinner," she bowed and went to leave the room Freya called out, "Please don't call me that, just Freya is fine." Lollie nodded once more and closed the door.

Freya heard the faint pop and sighed walking over to the bed and falling on it face first,  _ at least the bed's comfortable.  _ Her solitude was broken about a half-hour later as the door swung open once more and a different elf walked in, a stack of clothes floating behind him, he grumbled as he walked to what Freya assumed was the closet. With a wave of his hand, the clothes were hung neatly in the small space, shoes lined up under them. 

"Hello," Freya said politely, sitting up.

He grumbled, "Brimley brings Miss Freya proper clothes, she should change quickly. Dinner will be ready soon." 

" _ Okay,"  _ Freya hopped off the bed as her unhelpful guest left. Opening the closet doors she thumbed through the various fabrics, finally settling on a blue tea dress with three quarter length sleeves. Once she changed she let out a sad sigh as she said goodbye to her comfortable clothes for the foreseeable future. 

She stood in the mirror twirling a piece of long, blond hair around her finger while admiring the intricate flower pattern on the fabric of her dress, the red roses stood out against the pale blue and gave Freya an odd sense of satisfaction.

"That was one of Mistress Sofia's favorites," Lollie squeaked from the door, Freya spun around, hand on her chest, "Sweet Laveau, you scared me Lollie."

Lollie bowed her head, her ears falling a bit, "Lollie apologies, she only wished to tell Mis-  _ Freya, _ that dinner is ready."

"It's ok, thank you Lollie," she tugged on the tight sleeve that fell just above her elbow, smiling a little. She followed the elf into the hall and back through the house.

Freya stepped through the double doors and cringed at the obnoxious long wooden table, the only comforting part about this room was the smell of roasted chicken and potatoes coming from somewhere nearby.

She walked over to the only other seat with a plate in front of it. Agatha didn't even turn her head as she spoke, "A letter from the school arrived just after you, The Headmaster needs you to choose your classes before they can send you your supply list. Fill it out and send it with Lollie this evening."

"Yes ma'am," Freya replied over the lump in her throat.

"Your marks are... _ impressive,"  _ Lady Fawley choked out as if she didn't want to give the compliment, "Potions seems to be your best subject, your mother had a faculty for that as well."

The grumpy elf from earlier, popped through the doorway with a tray levitating behind him. "What other skills do you have?" 

Freya's bright blue eyes snapped back to her grandmother, "I- I can cook, and umm play the piano," she offered.

" _ Hmm," _ She eyed the elf as he plated the food.

_ There it is,  _ Freya thought,  _ just ask, you know you want to. _

"Now, as far as anyone here is concerned your mother died the night she left, you're a distant cousin. A  _ Fawley _ cousin."

"What the hell's wrong with Parks?" Freya regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth.

Agatha slapped the table and turned a stern eye on Freya, "You will  _ not _ speak like that in  _ this _ house. This will be your only warning," she turned her gaze back on her meal as Freya began to pick at her plate, "You'll have classes during the day, hopefully, the tutors I've hired can find some redeeming qualities. No one picks up a suitor based on looks alone."

Freya's fork hit the plate with a clatter, "I'm sorry, a what now?"

"A suitor, a proper witch must wed a proper wizard. Something your mother failed to understand," the last statement was dripping with venom, "No arrangements can be made until you're 17 of course but the rest of these girls have had years to make a name for themselves."

Freya stared at her plate as the old woman continued to ramble on about how her blood status wasn't ideal but it may work in their favor as the Malfoy's and the Rosier's had decided to branch a little further out.

"I see your mother's old clothes fit," Lady Fawley suddenly turned her full attention back to her sulking granddaughter.

"Yes ma'am," Freya nodded before looking back down at her food.

"Good. The second floor east wing of the house is off-limits, Lollie can show you the library tomorrow, you'll find everything to help with your lessons, just because you're not being graded does not mean I will tolerate poor performance," the warning slipped out effortlessly as she snapped her boney fingers, Brimley was back, clearing the plates, bowing to Agatha as she stood, she looked down at Freya once more, "Disappointment is not an option Freya."

The younger witch shuddered as her grandmother left the room, getting up from her seat and heading upstairs.

* * *

The words  _ control _ and  _ composure  _ bounced around Freya's head more than normal over the next few days, it had quickly become clear that the Fawley's were not good people, magical or otherwise.

Freya fought back the extra tingles of magic when her instructor used words like Mudblood and half breeds, referred to muggles as less than, all while praising the sacred purists. 

Her lessons in etiquette were no better, the teacher couldn't have been older than thirty but she had no patience and impeccable aim when smacking knuckles with her wand. Her twenty-minute rant on why proper ladies don't drink coffee was an entirely different matter.

Freya absentmindedly stared out the window, swirling her spoon in the small white teacup, hoping the honey and milk she added would make it tolerable. Her mother had mentioned a garden but Freya had yet to wander far outside her room, scared to upset the lady of the house and not wanting to experience the punishment she knew Agatha was capable of.

The brown-haired instructor rambled on about proper greetings, titles of the rich and famous as Freya silently referred to them. Truthfully all it did was make her more anxious for the weeks to come when she would have to put these lessons into practice.

Another wack across her hand brought Freya back to her current problem, "I asked you a question," the instructor said sternly, "Get up, I want to see your curtsey." Freya slowly moved from her chair, internally pushing down any emotion that threatened to take control. It was ten knee throbbing minutes before the teacher was satisfied and sent Freya on her way.

  
  


Freya collapsed on her bed after a couple of hours in the library and a terrible dinner, mentally exhausted. She laid there for a moment before her finely tuned sense of smell caught something different. She rolled over and sat up, on her desk was a candle, the sight made Freya smile. Her feet hit the floor as the door opens and Lollie walked in with a tray, "A package for Freya came today, Lollie hid it before Madame saw," Freya spotted the tray behind Lollie, with a flick of her little wrist the silver tray settled on the table, "Lollie put the chocolates on your trunk," the elf bowed and smiled and Freya.

"Thank you Lollie," Freya picked up the mug from the tray, letting the scent of the chocolate wash over her.

"There was more of that in the box," eyeing the cup, "Freya needs only ask if she wants more," Lollie bowed again before walking out of the room.

Freya sat down at the desk, reaching out for the tall homemade candle, she closed her eyes smelling vanilla, and honey with a pinch of jasmine, she didn't need to read the letter to know who sent this particular care package, "Thanks Vera," Freya whispered out loud, lighting the candle off the one on her desk, grumbling a little because she still wasn't sure how strict the ministry was about underage magic here.

Finally picking up the letter and running her fingers over the bright pink ink, laughing quietly thinking about how her mother hated the bright colored ink, and thanks to Vera, Freya had a steady supply to write home with. 

**My wonderful Freya,**

**I wasn't sure what to send, or if you would even get the package. The stories Sofie used to tell me about** **_Lady Fawley_ ** **still make me shudder but if there's ink on the paper then it reached its intended target. Ella and Davis have been taking turns at MACUSA trying to find out why they blatantly ignored your mother's will.**

**Of course, they are ignoring Davis because of his age and Ella, well with her standing in the magical community she's not getting very far either** . Freya paused staring into the dancing flame of her new candle,  _ So there had been a will. _ **So I think it's best, for now, sweet girl to make the most of this terrible situation. We're all helping out at the shop until you say different, we've had to take a couple of the more advanced potions off of the list but it doesn't seem to be hurting business. I'm not sure why but before everything happened your mom set up an account at Gringotts, everything has been sent there along with your share of the apothecary's profits each month. Don't worry about us, I'll keep you updated. On a lighter note, I should have a batch of your favorite incense ready about the time you start school so I'll send them with your next package.**

**While I know it's hard, be brave, remember the goddess you were named for, use the candle, and breathe. But when all else fails show them what those sharp teeth can do.**

**All my love and more,**

**Vera**

  
  


Freya moved from her chair folding the letter up and slipping it into her trunk. Moving back to the desk she grabbed the chair slipping it under the doorknob,  _ Witches never think of the muggle tricks first.  _ Freya smiled to herself before sitting on the rug in front of her mirror, closing her eyes and taking deep breaths, feeling the extra surges of magic bouncing around desperate to be let out, she pondered a moment about the best approach. Letting her eyes flutter open taking in her reflection, her bright blue eyes had been replaced with a chocolate color, long blond hair now shoulder-length dark brown and wavy, the narrow bridge of her nose just a bit wider. 

She'd pick this shift anytime she was upset with her mom, giving herself her father's traits. Sofia hated it but never missed a beat, " _ Well at least now your face matches your attitude,"  _ she'd snap through the hall usually followed by grumbling _ , "Acts just like her damn father." _

Tilting her head Freya watched her reflection as the dark brown locks twisted into Shirley Temple ringlets, aqua in color, bright violet irises. She laughed as the pig snout she'd been thinking about came to fruition. Hearing something in the hall, Freya shook her head and jumped up, checking her appearance before moving the chair and slipping into the bathroom. She quickly turned on the tub and moved back to the door, she distinctly heard the door to the hall open for a moment and then close again. 

Freya slid down the bathroom door,  _ Just two more months. _

* * *

Freya paced around the parlor, the dress Agatha had her wear made sitting terribly uncomfortable. It was the middle of July and Lady Fawley had been pleased enough with Freya's progress to start seeing suitors.

_ Just play along, you're almost seventeen.  _ Freya kept the thought on repeat almost like a mantra to keep her from losing her mind. She heard her grandmother's voice echo down the hall, "I must say Walburga this is highly irregular," she sounded angry, "When you confirmed the meeting I assumed you would be bringing your  _ eldest _ child."

"That filthy blood traitor is no son of mine, took off, no doubt to the  _ Potter's.  _ Regulus, however, shows great promise…"

Freya tuned out the rest of the conversation from the hall, moving to the window and throwing it open. She fought back the urge to just climb out and settled for enjoying the breeze. A light knock on the door caused Freya to turn around, Lollie walked in with a bow, "Lord Black for Mistress Freya," the little elf smiled as she stood back up.

_ "Thank you Lollie,"  _ Freya gritted her teeth, trying to smile politely at the younger boy in front of her. Lollie quickly slipped out of the door closing it behind her.

"Odd little elf," Regulus stated as he moved to the couch running a hand through his jet black hair that fell just above his ears.

"She's something," Freya replied nervously, fidgeting with the edge of her dress.

"You don't have to curtsey or any of that nonsense," he waved a hand sitting down.

"Oh thank Morganna," Freya huffed.

"Would you like to sit?" 

"I don't believe I'm capable," Freya waved a hand over her dress, "I'm actually amazed I can breathe."

He gave a small laugh, "I've never been big on mythology, Freya the goddess of love?"

Freya smirked, "among other things, war, death, and fertility. There was also a legend that she could change the fates."  _ Pretty ironic since mine seems _ to be sealed, Freya pulled at her fingers, "Sorry I ramble, Regulus that's a star right?"

" _ Yes,"  _ he groaned, "it's a family thing, my brother, my father, his sisters, I could ramble off facts of my own if you'd like."

"Not unless you want to," she laughed in response, finally taking a chance getting as comfortable as she could in one of the high back chairs. The two spent the next hour talking about the school and Quidditch, topics that seemed to come fairly easy to both of them. As she watched Lollie lead him back into the hall Freya knew it was too much to hope all of her little meetings would go that easily.

* * *

_ Vera laughed as a crimson-haired ten-year-old Freya threw open the shop's front door, throwing a stuffed dragon and heading to the table that had been set up for her. "You're so angry for someone so little," she said watching the girls tantrum.  _

_ Vera turned her attention to the tired-looking blond walking in behind her daughter, she closed the door gently and walked over to the high counter, laying her head in her arms. _

_ Vera walked over and laid a hand on her arm, "What happened?" _

_ Sofia lifted her head, "She threw a boy. Knocked him right across the playground. Lucky his mother wasn't paying attention, I fixed everything before it got out of hand." She turned her attention to the younger version of herself, sitting at her table reading the battered copy of Charlotte's Web for the hundredth time, "I'm not sure what to do anymore, I can't just keep her locked up we've seen how that works, Ben isn't keen on replacing all the windows again." _

_ "I've said it before I'll say it again, you have to let her dip into her quarter magic, she was born here, it's hers to use." _

_ "Giving Freya access to more magic isn't going to help her control what she's already got," Sofia snapped. _

_ "Neither is keeping her locked up like fucking Rapunzel, Sofie. Laveau's ghost you act like we're worshipping the devil, power isn't good or evil, it's how you use it." _

_ "It's not the answer and that's that!" Sofia stomped her foot for effect only earning a laugh from her friend. _

_ "I have another idea," Vera smiled walking around the counter and over to Freya, "Charlotte's Web  _ again _?" She asked crouching down to meet the girl eye to eye. _

_ "You know it's my favorite," Freya kept her eyes scanning the pages not really reading, "I didn't mean to hurt him, he was being mean and I just wanted him to go away." _

_ "Ma douce fille," Vera pulled Freya into an award hug, "Let's go to my house, we can smell the candles and I'll help you make it all better, hmm?" _

_ Freya freed herself from the hug giving her surrogate aunt a small smile and a nod. _

Sunlight poured through the window causing Freya to stir from her very realistic dream, she could still smell the incense her mother burned to keep the shop from smelling like various potion ingredients. Swinging her legs over her bed and padding barefoot across the floor, she kneeled in front of her trunk and pulled out the very same copy of Charlotte's Web. It was even more worn now the cover and the spine more tape than anything, corners of pages torn or had been folded down so much the creases would never fade. 

With a small sigh, she slipped the book back into her trunk. She stood up stretching her arms over her head before the excitement of the day hit,  _ I get to get out of this house!  _

Freya's Hogwarts supply list had come a couple of days ago with little more than a week before she had to get on the train.  _ Just seven more days until sweet, sweet, freedom. _

Freya quickly dressed and made her way downstairs, trying her hardest to contain her excitement. Lady Fawley stood in the dining room looking as if she'd been waiting for Freya, "Lollie will be taking you to Diagon Alley, she'll show you around but she won't be able to linger, I need her for things around here. I assume you know how to feed yourself?"

"Yes ma'am," Freya replied confused.

"I have an event tonight, you'll be on your own."

Freya bit her cheeks to keep from smiling,  _ A shopping trip alone and a chance to check out the second floor, jack-fucking-pot. _

  
  


Agatha's voice cut through Freya's thoughts, "Do not embarrass me, Freya," her voice dripping with disdain, "While I'm impressed with your progress, I can't help wonder if it's not all an act," the older witch circled Freya as she spoke.

_ Oh, it's an act, if I wasn't afraid to go to prison I would have killed you the first time you referred to my dad as a pathetic muggle. _

"Lollie!" Lady Fawley yelled when Freya didn't respond. With a small crack, the elf appeared beside Freya, "Is Mistress Freya ready?" The elf bounced on her toes.

"Show her the shops explain the account," Agatha addressed Lollie before turning her eyes back to Freya, "The Leakey Cauldron has a floo, the Fawley Nest will bring you to the fireplace in the parlor, Lollie will open it when she returns." With a nod to the elf, she quickly moved out of the room.

One thing Freya was grateful for was her grandmother never seemed to stay in the same room long. Even at meals, she seemed to be finishing up as Freya was walking in even though she was never late. 

Freya didn't have time to dwell on it though, Lollie grabbed her hand and with a pop, she was pulled magically to their destination. Freya's stomach lurched as her feet hit the ground, "Holy hell Lollie! A little warning next time." Freya laid a hand on her stomach suddenly, very thankful she hadn't eaten yet.

"Lollie apologies, but Madam has a long list for Lollie to do unless Mistress Freya says otherwise."

"I told you to stop calling me that," Freya hissed, she bit her lip and changed her tone "and no, there's no reason for you to get in trouble, just show me to the robe shop and I can find my way from there." She added a small smile to reassure her favorite house elf.

Lollie looked unaffected and smiled proudly as she turned around and led the way down a cobblestone path, they stopped in front of a store called  _ Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.  _ Lollie quickly explained the accounts for the shops she'd need and Freya was content in knowing her grandmother thought she was penniless. Shortly after the little elf was gone with a pop and Freya was off shopping.

She pretended not to notice the odd looks she got from the older shop owners or how when she said the name Fawley their eyes would widen just a little. Her plan of asking each shop owner the way to the next store had worked fairly well with one exception, she'd been zigzagging around the alley for hours and she was starving. She gave her name to the younger girl behind the counter and intently listened to the directions to the 'Leaky'.

She walked down the street making sure not to miss any landmarks, there was only one turn and she didn't want to miss it.

"Miss Fawley!"

Freya groaned at the male voice behind her,  _ Master or lord? Shit, shit.  _ Freya spun around and took a chance, "Lord Malfoy, how nice to see you."

The pompous blond in front of her smirked as he replied, "You should have informed me you were making your way to the shops, I would have been happy to escort you.'

"A last-minute decision,"  _ and one I would not have made any differently.  _ Freya smiled politely, hoping something would draw his attention away from her.

Lucius's grey eyes bored into Freya's, "Pity."

Suddenly he was too close, his eyes roamed over Freya and she stepped back, "Well I better finish up, lots to buy," she moved to turn away from him but Malfoy snatched her arm, Freya looked down and back at grabby.

"Why such a hurry, surely you could use a tour."

Freya attempted to pull her arm away but Lucius held tight, "Let me go," she said calmly not trying to cause a scene. His grip only tightened, as he seemed content on intimidating her to accept his request. Freya was having none of that, "Move your hand before I relocate it for you," she almost growled the threat.

Malfoy's retort was cut off as a voice called from behind him, "Oi, Malfoy, in the wrong alley ain't ya?"

Freya looked around Lucius and saw a tall black-haired boy, arms crossed over his muggle Black Sabbath t-shirt. Another boy with messy black hair and round glasses walked up, "Looks like she wants you to leave her alone," he copied his friend's stance staring at their target.

Malfoy released Freya's arm fully facing the other two, "That's Lord Malfoy to blood traitors like you."

"Well,  _ that's original _ , been taking lessons from Walburga have you?" The first boy snapped.

_ That must be Regulus's brother _ . Freya shook it off and cleared her throat, "Well as much as I'd like to be a part of this verbal pissing contest, I really do have things to do." She cringed trying to backpedal her snark, "Thank you for the offer Malfoy but Lollie already showed me around, I'll see you at school." She quickly looked at the other two, "Thank you," she mouthed silently before continuing on her search for food.

* * *

"Lollie I'm home!" Freya called out as she stepped out of the fireplace, the elf in question popped up next to her.

"Did Freya eat?" She asked excitedly.

"I did, thank you Lollie, but I wouldn't be opposed to some coco," Freya smiled back.

"Right away," Lollie snapped her fingers moving Freya's bags to her room and then was off to the kitchen with a pop. Freya made her way through the hall and up the stairs, stopping at the landing she always skipped. She stopped to listen, making sure Lady Fawley was indeed gone, finally she put her hand on the brass doorknob giving it a turn, gasping a little in surprise that the door opened right up,  _ everything is telling me this is a trap _ . Freya paused in the doorway looking down a short hall that only seemed to have three doors. She took a breath and stepped in closing the hall door behind her. Opening the only door on the left, she almost cried at the sight, it was a full potions lab, the shelves were almost bare but the cauldron and the work table were still set up as if someone had just quit in the middle of something. 

Resisting the urge to explore further she moved across the hall, the first door led to a glorious bathroom, bright gold tile, across the walls, black on the floor with the central focus being a large black bathtub in the center of the room. There was another door to her left that looked to lead to the same room as the door in the hall, she grabbed the knob and pulled it open. Freya's jaw dropped, the bedroom she'd just entered was covered in dust and cobwebs. The once bright yellow canopy now a dull tan that matched the bedding year of sun bleaching and neglect to blame. Freya noticed a stack of painting leaning against one of the dark wooden dressers.

Careful not to knock the rest over she pulled the first one away laying it on the floor, she ran her hand over the dust-caked canvas, revealing the painting underneath, "Fuck me sideways," Freya muttered. This definitely explained the looks she got today, if she didn't know better she would have thought the portrait was a mirror, A sixteen-year-old Sofia Fawley stood proudly with her green and silver robes a badge pinned to her chest. Freya looked back at the stack counting five more and willing to bet Agatha had one of these done every year before her daughter went to school.  _ No wonder she hates being in the same room as me. _

Freya move the painting back and walked around the room, spotting little things she remembered her mom talking about, golden sparrow bookends holding up long-forgotten copies of potions books, a white jewelry box that if Freya dared to open would play the Hogwarts school song, the thing that interested he most though, was the desk. Sofia mentioned on more than one occasion she charmed a drawer to open only at her touch.

Freya walked over reaching for the drawer and tugged at it, it stayed shut tight, figuring her luck had run out for the night she turned to leave. She almost missed the faint click, spinning back to the desk, the drawer was open just a crack. Freya slowly walked over reaching for it, looking inside she saw one item, a wand. Picking it up she noticed a small crack in the handle but nothing that would have put it out of commission. She slipped the wand into her pocket, closing up the desk and retreating to her own room.

* * *

Freya woke up the next morning and couldn't leave her room, calling for Lollie seemed to do no good either, trays were sent up for meals but even then no one entered her room. She spent most of the first day pacing worriedly, burning her stress-relieving candle almost down to nothing. The second and third she tried to read but couldn't keep her thoughts at Bay, every minute seemed to increase her nervousness.

Two days before she was supposed to leave for school Freya couldn't take it anymore, she yanked on the handles of her window only to find they wouldn't open, picking up a book off of the desk she threw it only to have it bounce off the glass. 

"I learned a few things the first round," Freya froze in place as Agatha's voice entered the room, "Honestly Freya, refusing help from Lucius, he's your best option."

Freya spun around, "I didn't need his help, which I told hi-"

"Enough!" Agatha snapped with a wave of her wand, Freya was silenced and stuck to the spot, "You, will, not, disappoint me again Sofia." Two slashes of her wand and Freya fell to the ground, burning pain in her back, "Anything to say?" The old woman asked looking down.

Freya bit back tears but refused to speak.

Another flick of her wand had Freya screaming on the floor, her concentration lost as she felt tingles of magic flow through her scalp. The spell ended and Freya opened her eyes to see the bright white hair falling over her face.

"I guess the rumors  _ were  _ true." Without another word the wicked bitch of the east was gone.

* * *

  
  


**French translation**

**My sweet girl**

  
  
  
  



	2. She Smells Like Sin

**I hope everyone enjoyed the rewrite of chapter one.**

**I own nothing but my OC.**

"Mistress must wake up, it's September first!" Lollies shrill voice cut through the room.

Freya groaned, sucking air through her teeth as she tried to roll on to her back, "Lollie, the train doesn't leave until eleven," she pushed her long blond hair out of her face and looked at the clock, "It's only eight-thirty."

"Lollie has herbs from the garden for Mistress Freya's back. Madame will not know, she left early this morning," the obnoxious elf skipped into the bathroom and Freya heard the tub start. She laid there for a few moments, it was odd that she hadn't even heard her grandmother around the manor since the incident, not that she wanted to. Freya gingerly sat up and made her way to the bathroom

Lollie had fussed over Freya for the better part of an hour, triple checking her trunk and stuffing it with sweets. At ten on the dot, the house-elf nearly pushed Freya to the fireplace, handing her a map of London and a small bag. Freya looked at the items confused before shoving them into her pocket. Grabbing a handful of powder she threw it into the floor shouting, "Platform 9 ¾," in a woosh of green flames she was gone.

Stumbling out of the fireplace she was greeted with the sight of a bustling train platform. Even being early, there were tons of students moving around. Some loading their trunks, others saying goodbye to parents and younger siblings. Freya ignored the internal pity party and yanked on the handle of her trunk, pulling it to the train. 

Not excited about spending time in a small train car, Freya walked back out onto the platform pulling out the last minute 'gift' from Lollie, Freya opened the map, smiling as she saw a bright green circle around Kings Cross Station and another around a coffee shop two blocks over, "Oh you wonderful little elf," Freya smiled to herself as she opened the small pouch seeing several muggle bills inside. Slipping off her cloak and hanging it over her messenger bag, she started pushing her way through the students blocking the exit. 

The sound of traffic filled her ears as she stepped out of the station, following the short path Lollie had drawn for her. Once in the coffee shop, she let the warm smell comfort her nerves as she took her place in line.

It took less than twenty minutes for her to make it back to the station, her cup of happiness scalding under her fingers and a muffin tucked away in her bag. She took a long whiff before chancing a drink, letting out a little hum of enjoyment, completely unaware she'd caught the attention of a certain grey-eyed Gryffindor.

* * *

Sirius leaned up against the red brick wall as Mrs. Potter doted over her son. James rolled his eyes and ran a hand through the hair she'd just fixed, "Mum, stop!" He hissed. 

The older Black brother chuckled.

"I'm not sure what you're giggling about over there," Mia Potter smiled warmly at her adopted son, she walked over and pulled him into a hug, "Can we keep the letters from school to a minimum?" She asked as she pulled away, leaving her hands on his shoulders. Sirius smiled, "I never make promises I can't keep," he shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets.

James waved goodbye to his parents one last time before motioning for Sirius to follow, meeting up with Remus and Peter near the scarlet steam engine. Their conversation nothing but murmurs as he looked across the platform and watched his mother give Regulus a few parting words.

As he rolled his eyes and shifted back towards his friends he stopped short, catching a glimpse of the small blond from Diagon Alley. He elbowed his bespectacled friend, "Prongsy, see what I see?" Looking towards Freya.

James followed his eyes, "Muggle clothes? Guess she's not as prim and proper as you thought," James laughed turning his attention back to Remus. The sandy blond turned his head to see what the other two were talking about, "The girl Malfoy was hassling?"

"The very same Moony, my boy," Sirius watched as she disappeared on to the train, he shifted his focus back to the boys, "We should probably find some seats, yeah?" He didn't wait for an answer before walking towards the train steps. Pushing his way through the small hall, his friends following closely behind, Sirius carefully scanned every compartment they passed, until finally spotting the blond sitting by herself. She was already stretched out on the bench, opening a book that looked like it had seen better days. 

* * *

Freya looked up through her lashes as the door clicked open, "Fancy seeing you here," the familiar voice of the boy from the Alley caused Freya to draw her attention completely from her book. She locked her blue eyes with his silver ones, "Well, this is the  _ only _ way to school," she replied flatly.

He ran a hand through his thick black hair before stepping into the compartment, "I don't believe we've been properly introduced, Sirius Black," he flashed a bright smile.

Freya was about to speak when the other black haired boy grabbed his arm, "I thought we were finding seats," he turned his hazel eyes on Freya, "Sorry, he's like a dog with a bone when he sees a pretty girl. James Potter," he waved.

" _ Shut up _ ," Sirius hissed.

"It's fine really," she stifled a laugh, "actually I should thank you two for your help the other day. I'm Freya by the way." She smiled politely, "You can sit here, I mean if you want." She pulled her legs off the bench to emphasize her point.

Sirius and James walked right in, the former sitting at the far end of Freya's bench while James took the other window seat. The other two stood by the door.

"I don't bite," Freya laughed.

"That's Remus," James pointed to a boy with scruffy sandy blond hair, "And Peter," both waved in turn. The second boy also had blond hair but lighter, Freya noticed he was built differently from the other boys, not quite as tall and a little stockier. 

"So is there a last name?" Sirius asked.

"Fawley," she replied simply.

"Bull shit, Sofia was the last one and she died almost 20 years ago." He snapped.

_ No, she died four months ago, _ Freya narrowed her eyes at him "I'm a cousin, I moved to London over the summer."

"That accent it's hard to place," Remus said, obviously trying to draw her attention away from Sirius's remark.

"It's a jumble," Freya shrugged, "I grew up in New Orleans, lots of tourists in and out of the store."

"Store?" Peter asked.

"Mmhmm, my mom ran an apothecary." She shifted a little in her seat, not wanting to go into much detail with a bunch of strangers, "So what year are you guys in? I'm going into sixth"

"Same," James answered for everyone, "We're all in Gryffindor as well."

"I only know what I've read about the houses," she lied, her mother had told her several stories about her common room, and life in the castle but she wanted to know about it from someone else's perspective, "What are they like?" She asked excitedly, hanging on every word as the guys explained the four houses. 

  
  


It wasn't long before a knock on the door interrupted a lively retelling of a prank played at last year's end of term feast. A redhead walked in and James quickly stood up, "My lovely Lily flower how was your summer?"

"I've asked you a million times to stop calling me that  _ Potter _ ," she snapped, her green eyes staring him down, she continued, still glaring at James, "Remus we should head to the Prefects cabin it's almost time for our meeting."

The boy in question stood up, "I was just about to head that way, Lily have you met Freya?"

Lily's attention finally moved from a still grinning Potter and met Freya's, "Lily Evans, nice to meet you," she smiled warmly, "Do you know what house you'll be in?"

"Not yet but, these four have been telling me all about them," Freya smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure they've given you a very… _ impartial _ run down." She raised her eyebrows looking around the small room.

"Evans, you wound us," Sirius laughed, "Were as impartial as they come, love," He winked, causing Lily to roll her eyes, "Why don't we see what house she's in before you start stuffing her head with all that Gryffindor pride you lot seem to ooze."

"I think she was insulting us Prongs," Sirius said looking over at James.

Lily flipped her long red hair over her shoulder and looked at Freya, "If you get tired of their nonsense, a few of my friends are three compartments down towards the end of the train, ask for Marlene, they'll protect you."

"Thanks," Freya laughed and returned the wave Lily gave before the two prefects walked out.

"So," James started, "How was your summer with the wicked witch of London?"

"I see Lady Fawley's reputation precedes her," Freya replied sourly.

"Oh that woman is an evil wench," Sirius snapped.

"It was definitely a new experience," she wrung her hands nervously, "Speaking of do you have a brother?" She said suddenly, looking at Sirius.

"Yes, why?"

"I met him, literally the only person who was any kind of nice to me all summer," she explained. 

"Give Walburga a couple more years, she'll train him to be just as vile as your escort from Diagon Alley." Sirius rolled his grey eyes and slumped back into his seat.

"Don't even get me started on Malfoy," Freya groaned.

"I'll bet lady Fawley's itching to marry you off. After Sofia, the Fawley name just kept dropping down the social ladder, what better way to hop back up the rungs than to hand off her next of kin," he rolled his eyes.

"Oh, I'm already working around that." Freya replied confidently, "Something about being auctioned off to the highest bidder doesn't really sit well with me, and from your reaction I see you feel the same." 

He waved his hand through the air before sitting up, smirking as he opened his mouth to speak but quickly closed it, shaking his head.

The trolly stopping by managed to shift the mood in the room, a pile of sweets taking up empty spaces on the benches. The topic of conversation soon turned to Quidditch, Freya grinned, when James mentioned almost all the houses needed players, "I played chaser for a year," Freya announced, "but the last three years I was a seeker."

James grinned, "No shit?"

"Really," she smiled back, "Only lost one game, but I was unconscious so I don't think it counts," she shrugged.

"You have a broom, yeah?"

Freya's heart sunk a little, "I did," she paused, "But it had an accident so I'd have to order a new one." She didn't miss the glance between James and Sirius but didn't dwell over it either.

Over the next couple of hours Freya learned that Sirius lived with the Potters, and Peter's family owned a book shop. Freya talked about growing up in the shop, helping her mom make potions, "Her friend Vera, makes candles and does tarot reading for the no-maj."

"The what?!" Sirius snorted a laugh.

Freya blinked in his direction a couple of times before slowly replying, "No-maj, you guys call them muggles, my mom did too."

"That is a terrible name." 

"You're named after a ball of floating gas, who are you to talk?" She huffed.

Sirius narrowed his silver eyes, "As opposed to a goddess known for being a slag with anger problems," he smirked.

Freya's eyes went wide, her eyebrows raised, "Excuse me?" 

James slapped a hand to his face, "This is not going to end well," he groaned.

"Merely stating my own interpretation of Norse mythology," Sirius smirked but his face quickly turned to one of surprise, "Bloody hell," he said wide-eyed.

Freya groaned she knew what he was gawking at, control had slipped from her fingers and her anger was clearly displayed on her head, "Fuck," she muttered.

"That's amazing," James gasped.

"Thanks," Freya deadpanned. Shaking the color out of her hair, "I think I'm going to find somewhere to change," she looked out the window not able to see much now that the sun had set. She got up reaching above the seat to grab her bag.

###

"What the hell was that?" James asked once he was sure Freya had moved down the hall. 

"I have no idea," Sirius groaned into his hands.

"I figured you would have actually had a plan when you talked to her since, you know, you've been talking about her, non-stop, _ all week _ ," James rolled his eyes leaning back in his seat.

"Shut up James," Sirius growled before getting up and stepping into the hall.

* * *

Freya leaned against the restroom door,  _ What the actual hell. _ confused about her sudden lack of control, she hadn't even been  _ that _ angry. 

She dug through her bag pulling out her uniform, noting she'd have to do a little work to it before classes started. Looking in the mirror as she pulled her hair up into a messy looking bun. She reached for the door handle and jumped as a knock came from the other side. She paused hoping the person on the other side would just walk off to the next toilet.

"Come on out Fawley," Evan Rosier's rough voice rang through.

"Sorry wrong girl," Freya replied in a slightly higher voice than normal.

"Open up  _ pet _ ."

_ Ignorant, fucking, asshole, _ she thought, before squaring her shoulders and opening the door, "Can I help you?"

His blue eyes flashed malice as he gripped what was surely a wand in his pocket, "Lady Fawley wanted me to remind you to think hard about where your loyalties lie at the sorting," he sneered.

Freya crossed her arms and used her shoulders to slip past him out into the hall, "I'll keep that in mind thanks," she replied, not looking back.

Rosier wrapped his hand tightly around her forearm, forcing her to face him with a tug, "Running off so fast? Lucius is rather sore about you ditching him in Diagon Alley the other day, why don't you come see if you can  _ make it up to him _ ," he smirked, causing Freya's stomach to turn.

"Piss off Rosier," Sirius walked up behind Freya, his eyes immediately shot to Evan's hand.

"This isn't your business Black."

Freya rolled her eyes at the exchange, she twisted in Rosier's grip and used her free hand to hit the inside of his arm, knocking his hand away. Freya stepped back, "We mustn't touch what doesn't belong to us," she calmly said, swiping her hand down her arm brushing out the wrinkles. When she looked back up at Evan's angry face, "Keep  _ that _ in mind," she smirked before quickly turning around and heading back to her original seat.

Sirius quickly caught up with her sliding into the cabin after her, "What did he want anyway?" He asked, running a hand through his hair.

James looked up from the game he and Peter were playing, "Who?" He slammed his hand down preventing the cards from exploding.

"Rosier," Sirius replied as he watched Freya dig through her bag, seemingly ignoring him, "Fawley?"

"Hmm?" She looked up meeting his eyes, "Nothing, he's one of the fuck wads I met this summer, decided to push his luck." Freya set her bag beside her, "After that dinner, I was forced to sit through with him, I'd jump off this train first."

Sirius laughed a little before turning to face her, "What was that twisty thing you did?" 

"I can show you, I'm not sure how to explain it," she held out her wrist for him to grab, she leaned down, "Watch right here," she twisted her wrist and created a small gap between his finger and thumb, "That's the strongest part of this grip and I've broken it," she hit his forearm releasing her hand, "and bam, you're free," she smiled, "I'm small, so I need that extra hit but it's possible to just pull your arm free after the twist."

"Where'd you learn that?" Peter asked with an excited look on his face.

"My dad, he was very big on making sure I knew how to do things the no-" she rolled her eyes, "muggle way."

"Why when the magical way is sooo much easier," Sirius barked with a laugh.

"Because you don't have to use magic for  _ everything _ , the best things in life require a little effort."

Remus came back a few minutes later letting them know they were about to pull into the station. Freya stood outside while they changed, lost in her thoughts as she watched the little dots of light from Hogsmeade roll over the windows.

The cabin door slid open and Freya stepped back inside, tuning out the boys excitedly talking about the feast and focusing on what Rosier said, it wasn't a hard question, she wasn't like them, and wouldn't let herself be bullied into that life either. 

_ Everything happens for a reason, only the Gods can change fate _ , Sofia's go-to reasoning for when anything went wrong calmed Freya,  _ slightly _ . 

She tried to use the darkened window to figure out her tie, letting out an irritated huff as she got her finger stuck.

"Here let me help," Sirius put a hand on her shoulder and she turned around, "I'm sorry for earlier," he said quietly as his fingers worked, "I forget not everyone is used to how adorable I am." He finished stepping away.

"Not sure adorable is the word I'd use but I'm going to keep that gem to myself," she winked stepping back and picked up her bag, "Thanks… for the tie."

He nodded and stepped into the hall and led the way to the platform.

Freya stepped out looking over at the path up to the school, "We have to walk?!"

"No," James laughed, "The carriages are this way," he held out his long arm pointing to a short line of students. Freya watched in awe as the horseless carriages pulled away. 

"Lilykins," James yelled behind us, "Want to ride with us?"

Freya looked at the girl in question who rolled her eyes and glared at him, "I'd rather ride with the giant squid," she turned her nose in the air and went back to talking to her friends.

Freya climbed up the one step on the side and took a seat on the plush grey bench, "One day she'll say yes," James said, taking the seat across from her.

"It's been five years James, give it a rest," Remus laughed, sitting next to him.

"I won't, I've got it all planned out," James smirked.

Freya leaned over the empty spot separating her and Sirius, "Five years?" She whispered.

Sirius laughed, throwing his head back, "Prongsy here has been in love with Lily Evans since the day they met."

James rolled his eyes, "Yes please, Padfoot, scream it across the countryside for me."

"Always happy to help," Sirius flashed him a smile before leaning back against the seat.

Once out on the solid ground again Freya looked up at her new home and hoped that she could find some type of peace. 

Someone called her name from her left as she walked inside, she stepped away from the group of students and walked over to a smaller man with a kind face, "Freya Fawley," he repeated, She nodded, smiling.

"I'm Professor Flitwick," he spun around and gestured for Freya to follow. “I teach charms, I'm also the head of Ravenclaw house. Do you know anything about our sorting ceremony?”

"I do," she replied nervously, pulling on her fingers as she walked down the small hallway.

"Professor McGonagall will be along any moment with the first years, you'll follow them into the Great Hall," with a smile he slipped through a door Freya assumed led to another hallway, she sighed and leaned against the wall.

* * *

In the main hall, the boys quickly found seats together, "I can't be the only one who noticed." Sirius whispered between them.

"No, I smelled it too." Remus said, adjusting his robes as he sat down, "Almost canine." He added.

"Maybe she has a dog." Peter offered.

"Maybe, should we just ask?" James looked at his three friends.

"And how, dear Prongs do we even bring that up?" Sirius dropped his voice to a whisper, "Hey Fawley, you smell like a dog can you turn into one?"

Remus let out a small chuckle, "I mean she didn't  _ just _ smell like a dog."

Sirius thought for a moment, no she didn't. Freya smelt like cinnamon, and honey and  _ sin _ but he'd keep that observation all to himself. James broke his trailing thought, "You don't think she has a furry problem of her own do you?"

Sirius snapped his head to James who was focused on Remus, "No, Moony would have spotted that before we got on the train." Remus shook his head, the others in silent understanding he wasn't talking in the third person.

"Well if I wasn't interested in little Miss Freya before, I am now," Sirius smirked but it was quickly replaced by a look of pain as Lily walked by, "You leave her alone Sirius Black." 

He rubbed the spot on the back of his head where she'd slapped him, "Jealous, love? I thought you only had eyes for Jamsie here."

James gave him a look that said he didn't appreciate being brought into this but ever the best friend looked at the annoyed redhead and smiled, "Yeah where's my abuse Lily Flower?"

"Careful Potter, I found several new hexes I've been dying to try." She narrowed her eyes and turned away from the group to find a seat.

* * *

Freya hadn't been left alone long when the chatter of excited voices floated up the stairs. She leaned against the wall trying to stay out of the way as a tabby cat ran up the stairs shifting into a middle-aged witch dressed in long black robes and a pointed black hat. She gave Freya a brief nod, before facing the group of younger students who'd just reached the landing.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," The professor spoke loudly, quieting the last few whispers, "I am Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and head of Gryffindor house. In a few moments, you'll walk through these doors into the Great Hall where you will be sorted. While you're here your house will be like your family. Any triumphs will earn you house points and any misbehaving will lose them. Now if you will follow me," she turned around and started down the hall.

Staying in the back of the group, her eyes fixed on the enchanted ceiling reflecting the brilliant night sky, moving as far away from the group of eleven-year-olds as possible when they got to the front.

Her eyes scanned over the head table, meeting the bright blue eyes of the headmaster. Her mother had talked about her transfiguration teacher often. Freya noticed he momentarily gave her the same awed look as the shopkeepers a few days ago. Once he looked away Freya continued to take in her surroundings as Professor McGonagall read from her list.

As the last first-year hopped off the stool the headmaster stood up, "We have a new student joining our sixth-year class. Due to the state of our world, she joins us all the way from Ilvermorny. While this situation is unusual, I trust that everyone will welcome her warmly," he nodded and took his seat again.

"Freya Fawley," the female professor's thick Scottish accent cut across the hall. Freya pulled at her fingers as her boots scraped across the stone floor. She sat down on the stool and the old brown hat fell over her eyes, jumping when a small voice sounded in her head, "It's been a long time since I've seen a Fawley," the hat pondered a moment, "I see you thirst for knowledge, learning just for the enjoyment of it. Loyal with a need to defend the underdog. Cunning too I see, when it serves you. Where on earth shall I put you?"

Then silence, Freya swallowed thickly and thought,  _ I can't be a Slytherin _ .

More silence.

"Please," she whispered out loud.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The hat shouted and the table full of students in red and gold robes cheered. Freya let out a breath and hopped off the stool, handing the hat back to the professor and almost skipped to her table, making sure to smirk at two angry Slytherins in particular.

  
  


"Freya come sit with us," Lily called out.

Freya flashed a bright smile at the redhead before taking the open seat next to her.

"Pay up Alice," Lily laughed and held her hand out over the table.

The girl across from her reached into her robes and pulled out a sickle slapping it into the redhead's palm. "Well, Fawley's old magic, it was really a 50/50 shot." She giggled. She turned and smiled at Freya, her small nose and bright eyes matched perfectly with her brown pixie cut, "Alice Fortescue," she said sticking out her hand, Freya took it, "Welcome."

Lily pointed to a girl with shoulder-length golden blond hair, "That's Marlene McKinnon," then gestured to another girl with short black hair and a round face, "And that's Mary Meadows," the girl waved with a smile.

"Hi, thanks for letting me sit with you." Freya smiled, piling food onto her plate.

"Honestly we just want to know how you survived an entire train ride with three-quarters of the Marauders." Alice giggled.

"The who?" She asked, looking down the table following the girls' gaze, she saw Sirius and James taking turns throwing food into each other's mouths, "Them?" She asked turning back to face the girls.

"Wow, they went the whole train ride without using nicknames, color me impressed." Marlene laughed.

"I mean they used nicknames just not that one." She elaborated.

"It's just what they call their stupid little group. They are always playing pranks and bullying the Slytherins." She nudged her head to the table under the green banners. 

Freya looked over, a sea of black robes trimmed in green, two in particular sending glares towards her. Freya turned around thankful she wouldn't have to share common areas with people who made her so uncomfortable. 

She listened intently as her housemates talked about their summers and answered questions about America. Lily seemed particularly interested in what it was like growing up in an apothecary. 

* * *

"Looks like the new girl has a fan club," Peter said suddenly, looking past Sirius

Sirius looked up at his blue eyed friend, cocking an eyebrow, Peter nodded his head, and Sirius turned around. Scowling when he saw who Wormtail had been referring to, Rosier and Malfoy were whispering between themselves, throwing angry looks over at Freya.

"What are we talking about?" James also spun around, quickly finding what had his friend so tense.

Sirius brought his focus back to his meal, sneaking glances down to the other end of the table. If Freya knew those two were watching her, she didn't show it. 

  
  


Padfoot cleared his plate and waited, his fingers tapping impatiently as Dumbledore welcomed them with a short speech, before dismissing them off to bed. 

Sirius shot up slipping easily through the sea of students, he wrapped his arm around Freya's waist and steered her into the crowd.

Freya flinched expecting pain from his arm sitting on her back, but the herbs Lollie had used earlier must have done the trick. She tugged away from him but his grip held strong in her hip, "So I probably should have mentioned this earlier but I'm a  _ huge fan _ of personal space," she hissed.

He laughed using his free hand to push his hair out of his face, "Well you see dear Fea, while-"

"Fea?" She asked, finally letting herself be led from the Great Hall.

"Everyone needs a good nickname," he smirked.

"Whatever," Freya rolled her eyes, "can you let me go now?"

"Just a moment," he said quietly, watching as the two snakes he was concerned with disappeared through the dungeon door, "and you're free." His hand slipped from her hip and he took a step to the side.

Freya shook her head, her long hair fanning out a little as she did, running up ahead and walking with Marleen.

"So you don't like Fea?" He called out.

She looked at Sirius over her shoulder, rolling her eyes quickly before looking away.

"That wasn't a no," Padfoot mumbled quietly

**I hope you guys enjoyed ☺️ let me know what you think of the new chapters.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my fabulous beta Go-French-a-Dementor
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @megand2017


	3. Don't Lose Bets to Sirius Black

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you had a fantastic week, I'm popping this out a day early as a reward to myself. I got a nice chunk of writing done today so you guys get to reap the rewards.
> 
> please leave me some love if you like the story I absolutely love to read reviews. 
> 
> thank you to my beta Go-French-A-Dementor.
> 
> I own nothing but my OC.

Freya spent little time looking around the Common Room as she followed her roommates upstairs. Lily was the first to the door and swung it open quickly, the rest of the girls following behind her, "That one's yours," Lily pointed to the second bed to the right.

"Glad they made the room bigger," Alice sighed, laying across her bed, "I worried all through dinner we'd be packed in here like sardines."

"Thank Godric for magic," Marlene laughed. 

The girls started unpacking their things while Alice gave a very vivid rundown of her summer that included several meetings with her boyfriend Frank, "He's a seventh year," she told Freya, "Head boy this year," she beamed.

"Sounds like a nice guy," Freya replied as she pulled out a set of pajamas from her trunk.

Marlene laid on her bed propping herself up on her arms, "So Fawley, I gather from Dumbledore's introduction, it's getting pretty rough in the States too?"

Freya froze at the bathroom doorway, "It's not great," was all she said before walking into the next room.

* * *

Freya tossed and turned all night, unable to turn her mind off, plagued with thoughts of how she was going to get around this arranged marriage already in the works. 

It felt like she'd just only gotten to sleep when she heard Lily outside her bed, "You going to sleep the day away?"

She groaned rolling over and pulling her curtains back, "What time is it?" Freya asked, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Almost noon. I was about to go to lunch if you'd like to join."

"Yes, food sounds wonderful," Freya swung her legs over the side of the bed, "Let me just get dressed."

Lily headed downstairs as Freya dug through her trunk, finally deciding on a pair of shorts and black Led Zeppelin t-shirt, slipping on a pair of black Converse before heading downstairs.

As she emerged from the staircase she saw Lily looking annoyed while James chattered in her ear. As she stepped forward someone lightly tugged on her arm.

Freya spun around coming face to face with Sirius, "You have got to stop doing that," she snapped pulling her arm back.

Sirius smirked in response, "Forgive me Fea, I just didn't want you to ruin the moment dear Prongsey worked so hard on."

The sound of a smack ripped through the Common Room followed by snickers from the nearby students.

James got up with a look of defeat and walked away from the angry redhead.

"Freya are you coming?" Lily asked.

"Yeah," She said, stepping away from Sirius.

The girls chatted in the hall about their class schedules. Freya's stomach lurched as the stairs moved, "I don't know that I'll ever get used to that," she laughed nervously.

As Lily was going to speak Sirius shouted from behind them, "Sorry Evans I need to borrow Fawley."

"Borrow me for what," Freya snapped, putting her hands on her hips.

"It's a surprise my dear." 

"Circe," she groaned, "I don't like surprises," she didn't move as the stairs clicked into place, "and I don't know you, why would I just go running off with you  _ alone?" _

Lily smirked a little, "Well would you look at that someone told Sirius Black no."

"Well, that wasn't a no," Sirius smirked back, "You said you needed a broom, James sent me to help you get one but if you don't want to try out…"

Freya looked at Lily, "He's not going to drag me off and kill me in the woods, is he?"

Lily laughed, as she moved from the stairs, Freya following behind, "You read a lot of muggle mystery books don't you."

"More than I probably should," the blond replied.

"He's annoying but harmless," the redhead confirmed with a nod.

"As much as I  _ adore  _ being talked about like I'm not here, Fea?" Sirius cut in, tapping his foot impatiently.

"I don't know," she mused.

"Come on Fea, have a little fun."

"It's  _ Freya _ ," she growled, "Fre-ya, two syllables, it's not hard."

"I like Fea. Get used to it." 

Freya groaned, "Lead the way then," she gestured with her hand, which Sirius quickly snatched up

He led her down several hallways and another flight of stairs. Besides a few stray students here and there, the halls were fairly empty.

He suddenly stopped in front of a statue, dropping her hand "Stay here." He said quietly before running down to the other end of the hall. Freya looked up at the ‘artwork’ in front of her, a one-eyed humpback witch.

"Ugly ain't she?" Sirius asked jogging back up, "But bloody hell is she useful. Close your eyes."

"I will not " she snapped, "Sirius Black, I don't  _ know  _ you. You've dragged me off to 

Morganna knows where and I'm starving, now you tell me to close my eyes-" Sirius stopped her rambling, putting a hand over her mouth, Freya's brain momentarily malfunctioning, "Just trust me." He moved his hand, placing both on her shoulders, giving her a questioning look.

"I'll  _ humor _ you," she pulled her wand from the back pocket of her shorts, " _ but, _ if you even make me feel slightly uncomfortable, I'll hex you into next week."

He leaned down close to her ear and whispered, "I'd expect nothing less, Fea." She shuddered just a little before closing her eyes. 

He pulled his hands from her shoulders and she heard him move away and then nothing. The silence started to make her feel uneasy, she gripped her wand a little tighter. Jumping a little when she felt hands on her shoulders, behind her this time.

"Aren't you a skittish little kitten."

Freya could hear the smirk, "I  _ will _ hurt you," she threatened as he steered her forward, eyes still closed.

She heard him chuckle before stopping and letting her go, "You can open your eyes now." He said as she heard stone slide across stone.

She blinked, taking in the dark corridor he'd led her to, lit up only by his wand. It only took a second before it felt like she couldn't breath, "No, no, no." She tried to turn around but the entrance was gone. Sirius grabbed her hand, "I take it you're not a fan of small spaces?" 

She shook her head violently, Sirius let go of her hand, brushing a piece of hair out of her face before turning around, "Climb on and close your eyes, I'll have you out of here in just a couple of minutes."

She was just as uncomfortable with that as the tiny hallway, "N-no I can walk, just d-don't leave me." Feeling pathetic, begging him not to leave her in a tunnel she'd  _ let _ him drag her into.

Sirius grabbed her hand, not even surprised that she didn't pull away this time.

"When are tryouts?" Freya said tensely.

"This afternoon, that's why we're doing this now. I'm sorry, if I'd known, I would have just gone by myself."

"It's fine, how much further?"

He lifted his wand a little, shining it down the narrow hall, "I can see the ladder so not far." A few dozen more steps and they'd reached said ladder, "Put your wand out."

Freya paused a moment before mumbling, "Nox," Sirius followed, gently guiding Freya to the ladder.

She pushed open the trap door, and quickly climbed out into what looked like a stock room. Sirius appeared through the trap door closing it quietly behind him.

"Where are we?" Freya asked, looking around.

"Honeydukes," he replied, moving to the wall opposite the stairs motioning Freya to follow. 

He pushed open a small door that led to an alleyway, Freya quickly followed out behind him but stopped as they got to the busier street.

"Freya?" Sirius said quietly as he turned around, "Your hair, it's… umm,"

Freya looked at her reflection in the shop window, "Son of a bitch," she huffed. Her blond hair, now completely white. "Screw it," she said as the white melted into a bright blue. 

"Wow." Sirius breathed,

"Doesn't take a whole lot to impress you, does it?" She faced him with a smile, her confidence returning now that they were in a wide open space.

"I've never seen a Metamorphmagus before your little show yesterday, the gene runs in my family but it's been ages since there's been one."

"Apparently I'm the first in several generations, my mom did some research, " Freya explained as they started down the cobblestone path, "it seems like the gene only activates if it's passed down on the mom's side."

"Why would she go through all the trouble?"

Freya shrugged, "My mom did a  _ lot _ I didn't understand."

"So you can just change into anything?" Sirius had more than one reason for asking.

"No, there are limits." Freya twisted a strand of hair around her finger.

"I'll give you one thing, you're an interesting bird."

"What is it with you and comparing me to animals?" Freya asked exasperated.

Sirius didn't answer as he stopped outside one of the shops, simply shrugging as he pushed the door open. 

Freya rolled her eyes and walked in, irritation slipping away as he walked to the counter and started talking to the man behind it.

She scanned the shelves full of random items, from muggle toy cars to an advanced book of charms, she made a mental note to remember this place. It gave her the same small jolt of excitement she'd get shopping thrift stores with her mother. Always hoping to find little treasures amongst other people's junk.

She caught the man coming from the back from what she assumed was the storage area.

When Sirius turned around she saw the shiny broom. Freya excitedly rushed over to him, "Is that the new Comet?"

"Maybe," he smirked, holding the broom just out of her reach and heading towards the door.

"I've been saving for that since they announced it last year, it's supposed to be amazing." 

As they made their way back to Honeydukes, Freya continued to ramble off every fact she knew about the broom, while Sirius chuckled at her enthusiasm.

Slipping back in the dark basement of the sweet shop Freya stopped short, staring at the almost invisible door on the floor.

Sirius leaned down pulling on the handle, "There's a couple other ways we can go but I can't say they're any better."

She swallowed thickly, "I'm going to assume we're not supposed to be here," she toyed with the hem of her shirt as she stepped forward.

" _ If  _ we're being technical no, weekends for the upperclassmen don't start until next week," he shrugged and hopped down.

Freya slowly stepped down the ladder lighting her wand as soon as her feet hit the stone floor.

Sirius lit his wand and maneuvered the broom over his shoulder before holding out his free hand. Freya quickly grabbed it in a vice like grip, lifting her own wand.

A few steps in Sirius cleared his throat, "So what happened to your old broom?" She didn't answer right away but her grip tightened a little more.

Freya tried to drown out the sound of her heart pounding in her chest, "Lady Fawley snapped it," her voice cracked a little, "Let's just say my initial meeting with Rosier didn't go very well."

Sirius noticed her fingers relaxed a little, "Oh now I have to know," he laughed.

"Umm," she muttered trying to remember exactly what had been said, "It was this fancy dinner, Rosier, his father, and my  _ wonderful guardian, _ were going on and on about this Werewolf registration act," It was Sirius's turn to tense, he played it off as she continued, "Fucking barbaric, it's not their fault."

Thankful for the darkness Sirius couldn't help but look at her in awe for a moment.

"So once I'd had enough I told them they were a bunch of bigots, more eloquently of course. As soon as our  _ guests _ left she went to my room it was the first thing she found…" she paused for a moment, taking a breath, "It was a hand-me-down Shooting Star, probably did me a favor."

Sirius untangled his fingers from hers as they reached the end of the tunnel, shining his wand on the wall before tapping the center block.

The stones shifted out of the way and Freya slipped out into the hall as soon as she could fit through the open space.

Out in the hall she extinguished her wand, slipping it back into her pocket, she took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

She could hear her housemate walk up behind her, she quickly spun around.

He held out the broom, with a smirk.

Freya reached out excited but stopped herself pulling her hands back.

"It doesn't bite," Sirius smirked.

"That's not my concern, I don't have the money to pay for it right now."

"No one asked you to pay for it," He shrugged, "Call it a congratulations gift.”

"For what? Existing? I haven't made the team."

"Not with that attitude. Tell you what, if you're awful, I'll march back down to that shop and return it. Feel better now?" He laughed a little holding the broom a little closer to Freya.

"No, letting me pay you for it would make me feel better."

"Not a chance, kitten." He smiled, she gagged, "You don't like Fea, bird, or kitten, what am I supposed to call you?"

"I don't know, my fucking name." With hostility clear in her voice, broom forgotten she started to walk away.

Sirius put no thought into his words, "Fine  _ Miss Parks. _ " That sent a shiver down Freya's spine, followed by a feeling of dread. She quickly schooled her face faking a smirk, turning around and walking backward, "Still wrong!" She called out before turning around, probably walking a little too fast.  _ How did he know?  _ She pushed the thought to the back of her mind as she made her way to the Gryffindor Tower.

Sirius however took the long way down to the pitch wondering exactly how much this new girl was hiding, and why he felt he needed to know  _ everything _ that went on inside that pretty little head of hers.

* * *

  
  


Freya found the pitch with no problem, everyone was gathered in little groups talking. She looked up at the sky appreciating its vastness a little more after her earlier escapades. A little nervous about how her earlier conversation with Sirius had ended but he seemed completely enamored with the conversation he was currently engaged in.

James moved into her eye line, "You made it," he said happily holding out the Comet from earlier, "Pads said he managed to piss you off so we weren't sure."

Freya took the broom, "I'm paying you back."

"My father invented Sleekeazys, I could buy a hundred of them and no one would notice," he laughed.

"And somehow your hair looks like that," she smiled brightly before turning her attention to the broom in her hand.

James threw his arm over her shoulders, "Well not all of us can change in an instant."

"How sad for them."

"Well, let see if _all that_ _gold_ was worth it." He laughed again

Freya stepped away from James mounting her new broom, already loving the new cushioning charm on the seat.

She kicked off from the ground, pulling her feet into the pegs as she shot up like a rocket. Once high enough she circled the pitch, pulling one move after another, testing the broom’s reaction time.

She stopped hovering above the field, looking out towards the lake, she leaned forward ready to head back to the ground when she heard someone behind her whistle.

"Can't you take a hint?" Freya huffed.

"Persistence is my middle name, love." Sirius smiled at her, "and might I say you look  _ delicious _ on a broom.

She rolled her eyes ignoring his flirting, "Well, I can do more than just look good on one," she smirked, "how about a little game of chicken?" She replied with a smirk. Growing up Freya only had male friends until she started school and met Sarah, she was used to and not above using someone's arrogance against them.

"What do I get if I win?"

"I'm afraid to ask… but what do you want?"

His eyes twinkled and she prepared to slap him, "Hmm,"

"Time's a-wasting here black," Freya tapped her watch.

"You'll be my potions partner."

"Well at least you picked the right subject. How long?"

"Christmas," he blurted out.

"Four months?!"

"What can I say you talked a good game on the train, I'm just asking you to prove it. Unless, you're scared," Sirius chuckled a little.

"It's an awful steep bet for a game of chicken. Fine but if I win you stop with the Fea nonsense."

He put his hand to his chin, stalling.

"Take it or leave it, _ Black." _

He narrowed his eyes,  _ "Fine Parks."  _ He settled on his broom.

"Wait!" She said quickly, he turned his head, "You have to stop calling me that." Swallowing the lump in her throat.

"Why?"

"Because I asked you to."

"Have to pick one, it's Parks or Fae? Fun little loophole, wouldn't you say?" Sirius grinned at her as the blue hair she'd been sporting slowly faded to a crimson, outwardly showing her frustration.

"Parks, stop calling me Parks," she growled. 

Sirius knew at that moment he was a  _ big _ fan of angry Fea. 

"Back to our game." She said with a little less animosity.

"You're on." 

He counted down and both of them shot down, both of them flat against their brooms.

Other than the small bit of practice Freya was unaccustomed to this broom, putting her at a slight disadvantage. Unfortunately, one she hadn't considered before making the bet. 

Hoping James picked this broom with a seeker in mind, her eyes fluttered around the field seeking out landmarks as the ground grew closer and closer. 

Chancing a glance to her left she saw Sirius flattened against the handle concentrating hard on the ground below, confidence radiating from him. She locked her eyes forward, a white knuckle grip on her broom.

Her eye line level with the lower stands, she tucked her feet into the pegs and pulled up. She spun around as Sirius's feet skidded across the grass, a smile plastered on his face.

Freya hovered a few inches from the ground, chewing her lip waiting for Sirius to gloat.

"Can you do that again?" James asked excitedly.

Freya turned her head and smiled, "Absolutely." 

* * *

  
  


James and Sirius stood off to the side, as captain and co-captain, both were safe from elimination during tryouts. James ran through a couple of drills before sending small groups up to repeat.

"I figured you'd let Fawley win," James said, not looking away from his potential teammates, "Try and get back in her good graces and all that."

"She'll come around, ladies can't get enough of Sirius Black," he elbowed James and laughed.

James didn't answer, just shook his head and signaled for the next group, which just happened to contain the girl in question.

"You know if she makes it, she's off-limits," James said quietly.

"That is the dumbest fucking rule ever." Sirius’s grey eyes locked onto Freya.

"Well, it's your own fault, if you didn't tend to leave the girls you fancy a sniveling mess-"

"I'd hardly say I fancy them." Sirius rolled his eyes, "What if it's love, Prongs? Would you deny me that?"

"Is it?" James asked seriously, raising his eyebrow.

Padfoot laughed, "Mildly curious at best."

After the warm up drill James broke the larger group up into positions, Chasers and Keepers first. Once they'd gotten into a good pattern he sent Sirius up with one Beater at a time. 

Finally James looked over to the three potential Seekers, "You ready," he called out holding up a practice snitch. As he let it go all three of them jumped up, Freya the first to make it off the ground.

He concentrated on the fury of movements, making notes in his head. He got lost watching one of the chasers, he almost missed Freya as she streaked across the field, inches from the ground. The small golden snitch frantically trying to get away. It veered to the left and shot straight up, Freya hot on its tracks.

One of the other seekers was right behind her and catching up fast, he leaned left slamming into Freya.

She didn't even flinch, slamming right back, before flattening herself to the handle, pulling ahead. Her hand shot out and James watched as Freya threw her hand in the air excitedly.

He magnified his voice, "OK EVERYONE!"

Once everyone was back on the ground James used his normal voice to let everyone know he'd have decisions posted by the end of the week. He started locking up the equipment as Padfoot walked up, "Find everything you need?"

"Are you asking if Fawley made it?" James replied looking up from the crate.

"Just being a good co-captain,"

"Mmhmm," James hummed standing up.

"Oh come off it Prongs!" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Curiosity killed the cat," James shrugged and walked across the pitch.

"Good thing I'm a dog," Sirius grumbled to himself.

* * *

When Freya emerged from the locker room, Marlene and Lily were waiting for her, smiles plastered on their faces, "You were brilliant, if Potter doesn't pick you he's an even bigger idiot than I thought." Lily laughed.

"Thanks," Freya replied. 

Sirius and James walked out into the open air just behind the girls, their laughter trailing behind them. James as usual was focused on the lovely redhead in front of him, but Sirius was actively trying to burn a hole in the ground. 

He'd caught sight of Freya walking out of the girl's locker room, and he'd almost jumped on her, still wearing the shorts and the Puddlemere jersey she'd tried out in. Sirius decided the ground was much more interesting than panting like a dog after the girl.

"What'd you do to Black?" Marlene asked.

Freya peeked behind her before answering, "I don't know, he was fine a minute ago."

Lily shifted a little as they walked up the hill, a gesture only Marlene caught, "Spill it Evans."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Lily said flipping her dark red hair over her shoulder.

"Liar."

"Secrets don't make friends," Freya sang.

"I… ugh fine, Remus let it slip during patrol last night that Sirius won't shut up about you." Lilly huffed.

"Me?" Freya said, confused as they took their seats in the Great Hall, she shook her head, "It's just cause I'm new and shiny, give it a couple of weeks."

* * *

As the girls took their seats, the two Marauders followed a ways behind, "So did you happen to find out why the map says Parks?" James whispered.

"No. But-" Sirius stopped walking, running a hand through his hair before shoving both hands in his pocket, "We should leave it alone." 

James looked over his friend, smirking at the awkward stance, "Why? I'm curious, Moony and Wormtail are too. Maybe I'll just walk in and ask."

"Don't!" Padfoot whisper-screamed in response, looking around before he continued, "She seemed, I don't know, scared that  _ I  _ knew. Maybe we just leave it alone for now, honestly, I'm interested in why she hasn't asked  _ us  _ anything."

"Maybe she's just not as nosey as we are." James laughed turning back to the Great Hall, Sirius following behind, "This is a mission that's going to take great skill and a fair amount of tact Prongs, my boy."

"So we should send Moony then?" 

"Yeah," Sirius laughed, "We should probably send Moony." 

"Send Remus for what?" Lily asked looking up at the boys suspiciously.

"Ah don't get your knickers in a twist, Evans," Sirius sat down leaving very little space between himself and Freya.

"Excuse you." She snapped.

"Yes, Fae?" 

"If I wasn't starving, I'd throw my plate at you, please move over." She pushed her shoulder into his trying to make her point.

"Oi! Fine but only cause those boney shoulders should be considered a weapon." He moved over slightly and watched as the bit of red hair that crawled from her roots gave back over to the blue. 

She leaned over looking at James who finally decided it was safe enough to sit, "James blink twice if I made it." She said eagerly.

"You'll find out when everyone else does." He smirked, as she slumped back in her seat.

"So you like Puddlemere?" Sirius asked.

"What-" Freya looked down at her shirt, "They're ok." She shrugged and went back to eating.

"Why spend all that money on a jersey for a team you think is  _ okay?" _ Sirius laughed putting food on his plate.

A sly smile rolled across her face and he raised an eyebrow at her, "Well I didn't buy it, I umm.." with a cute tilt of her head and a sparkle in her eyes, " _ acquired _ it." She let out a little laugh as she went back to her food.

After a couple moments of rolling her words around, James laughed and Sirius let out a shocked, "Oohhh."

"I don't think I get it, but I also don't think I want to know," Lily said with a blush.

James had no trouble explaining it for her, "Seems Fawley is  _ not _ as innocent as she'd like people to think."

"I never asked anyone to make assumptions, I'm almost 17 of course I've had sex," Freya added bluntly, still paying more attention to her plate. Lily's face was as red as her hair at this point, "I'm so uncomfortable." She groaned. Causing little bits of laughter from the group.

"What have you two done to poor Lily?" Remus asked, taking the seat next to the redhead in question.

"Not us mate," James replied through a mouthful, "Fawley."

"Kitten's got claws," Sirius said loudly.

Freya, snapped back, "And sharp teeth too." She blinked flashing golden eyes before snapping back to their original blue.

Remus looked over and Freya who met his eye and just shrugged, she looked back at Sirius who was still staring at her with an odd look on his face, "If you're waiting for a body count that's personal." She twirled a piece of blue hair in her fingers and went back to her plate.

"Oh Godric, please make it stop." Lily groaned with her head in her hands.

Freya looked across the table at her friend, "Lily, I didn't grow up like you. My mom was a hardcore feminist and a take no shit kinda woman. Sex was openly talked about sometimes  _ too openly _ ." Freya made a gagging noise causing the group to laugh again, "I didn't mean to embarrass you." She whispered to Lily.

"You didn't, well you did but it wasn't your fault," Lily gave a small smile, the red finally faded from her cheeks as she went back to her dinner.

* * *

Late into the night, the four Marauders sat in a circle making adjustments to their map, making plans for the next full moon, when James caught movement. Freya Parks was pacing in the girls' bathroom.

"You sure she's not a werewolf Moony?" Sirius asked, "she did this thing with her eyes earlier and they looked like, well yours on the full moon."

"For the tenth time yes I'm sure," Remus grumbled, getting off the floor and walking towards the window, the moon was in less than a week and he was already starting to feel it. 

"I thought you were supposed to be asking the questions Padfoot." James stood up stretching and sitting on his bed.

"No, I'm pretty sure we agreed before dinner Moony will be asking the questions," Sirius replied, eyes still glued to the enchanted parchment.

"Me?" Remus asked, "why me?"

"Because Lily has already invited her into your little study group and since James and I would never be caught dead in the library-" Sirius rambled, finally interrupted by James, "We're not known for our subtlety." He pointed between himself and Sirius, "and Fawley seems to have a bit of a temper but  _ you _ could ask simple questions and probably get detailed answers."

"Yeah, you've got that innocent face," Padfoot added.

Remus laughed walking to his own bed, "The werewolf has an innocent face."

Peter who looked slightly put out huffed, "No offense mate, but I feel like Fae might be a bit intimidating for you." Sirius stood up taking the map with him to his bed and watched as Freya's dot returned to hers.

"Yeah Pete, she seems to have Pad’s knickers in a twist. I think she might be a bit much for you." James laughed from his bed.

"Got your grand plan to ask Lily out all set for tomorrow Prongs?" Sirius snapped back, clearing the map and setting it on his nightstand, "She said she has new hexes to try."

"Oh, fuck off," James growled before grabbing the curtains and pulling them shut. Sirius closed his as well, waiting for the sounds of his friends falling asleep before he reached out and grabbed the map. Muttering barely above a whisper, he checked once more to see that Freya Parks was still safely in her bed.

  
  
  



	4. Leather, Mint, and Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always in only own my oc 
> 
> Thank you to my FABULOUS Beta Go-French-A-Dementor 
> 
> I really appreciate the kudos and comments.

Freya lifted her head off the pillow at the sound of the other girls starting their morning routine. She pushed her hair out of her face, running her fingers through it and cringing when she caught a knot. She pushed the curtains open, and stretched, kicking her feet over the side.

"I was just about to wake you." Lily said walking around her bed, "You want to get to breakfast before the Marauders if you actually want food." Lily was already dressed, her Prefects badge pinned to her shirt.

"You're way too cheery in the morning," Freya groaned, running her hands over her face.

Alice popped her head out of the bathroom, "Try living with her for five years."

"Hey, I'm a delight." Lily snapped back.

"Ask Potter to see his 'love bites'," Marlene added.

Freya's attention snapped back to Lily who grinned, "She means the scars from all the hexes I've hit him with over the years." 

Freya laughed and shook her head, pattering across the hardwood floor to get ready.

Lily stood in the common room with Remus waiting for their friends, the redhead laughed as Freya fumbled down the stairs, still not fully awake, blond hair thrown up in a messy knot on her head, shirt untucked, tie in one hand, boots in the other

"Your skirt's too short," Lily mumbled.

"That's what you find wrong." Freya laughed, "and my skirt's not too short, my legs are too long."

"Yeah, that'll work well." Lily chuckled.

Freya flopped down on the couch, pulling on her boots before standing up. Tucking in her shirt about the time the last remaining Marauders made it to the common room.

"Not feeling colorful today, Fea?" Sirius said with a yawn.

"Well when Lily learned my nifty little trick, she warned me about the professor that would probably try to "collect" me. Figured I'd put that off as long as possible."

"Slughorn, James and I have him for Potions first thing."

"You mean I get a whole free period to myself?" Remus sighed.

"Oh, Moony we know you'll miss us." James laughed, slinging his arm over his friend, "How about you Peter?"

"Care of Magical creatures." He said quietly.

"Yuck," Freya spat, "have fun with that."

Sirius leaned towards the girls before quickly snatching the timetable from Freya, "Hey," she screeched, "Give it back, Black."

He reached his arm all the way up dangling the parchment far about her fingers, "Back to surnames I thought we were friendlier than that P-"

"Sirius." She pleaded.

"I just wanted to see what classes we had together." He smiled innocently, Freya having none of that, pulled her wand from her skirt pocket, and with a quick flick, the parchment was back in her hand. "Guess you'll have to be surprised," turning towards Lily she asked, "Are you ready I'm starving."

"Yes," she grumbled back having just sent a stinging jinx at James. They linked arms and headed down to breakfast.

"If you two are quite done staring, I'm also pretty hungry," Moony asked the two black-haired boys.

"I'm not staring." Sirius immediately defended. Truthfully he'd been thinking about those boots Freya had been wearing, so  _ not _ staring. The sandy blond just shook his head and walked out into the hall followed by the rest.

* * *

"So when do we get to go to the village?" Freya asked Lily as she buttered her toast.

"Sixth and seventh years can go every weekend. Have you been yet?" Lily replied, her eyes lighting up.

"No," Freya lied quickly, "Would you mind showing me around? If you don't already have something planned of course."

"No I'd love to, Alice and I always make a day out of the first one."

"What do I do?" The brunette asked taking a seat next to Lily.

"Nothing that I know of," Lily laughed, "I was just inviting Freya to join our girls' day."

"Oh yes please." Alice bounced in her seat, "Lily doesn't let me pick stuff for her anymore, she's gotten mouthy."

"Should I be scared?" Freya asked, Lily, nodded, earning a small smack from Alice. Her attention was quickly captured by a dark-haired boy leaning in and kissing her.

"Hello, sailor." Freya laughed.

"That would be the boyfriend," James clarified as he took the seat next to Lily, Sirius beside him, Remus and Peter quickly sat down across from them.

"I'd hope it's not her brother. But from all those  _ pureblood heritage _ lessons I took this summer that's not out of the ordinary."

" _ Cousins _ not siblings," Sirius added, seemingly offended.

"Gross." Freya added, "Either way." She shuddered.

"Well, I guess you're in luck, to my knowledge the Fawley's and the Black's have never overlapped."

"Oh be still my heart, what a romantic proposal." Freya rolled her eyes, causing Lily to giggle, "Guess that's why your," Freya paused, " _ lovely _ mother threw Regulus in the running."

"Lovely?" Sirius scoffed, "No one who's met my mother would describe her as lovely. 

"Well I do have some manners, raging hell banshee hardly seems like breakfast talk," Freya smirked as she watched a huge smile spread across his face. 

"I think I might love you, please say more hateful things about Walburga," he let out a loud laugh which quickly infected the whole table.

The sound of flapping wings filled the hall as owls started flying in dropping packages off and swooping back out. 

Freya jumped when an owl dropped a bright red envelope in her eggs, "What the hell is that?"

"You've never gotten a howler before?" Peter asked.

"A wha-" Freya was interrupted as the letter opened up and her grandmother's shrill voice filled the hall, " _ Gryffindor! How dare you sully the family name in the first five minutes. You're lucky an uneducated woman is an unwanted woman or I would drag you home by your hair.  _

_ I'll be ensuring your lessons stick, when you come home for Christmas, honestly associating with blood traitor and mud-" _

_ "Incendio."  _ Freya said, before her grandmother could finish the terrible slur, "I'm  _ so _ sorry," she said looking over at Lily.

She shrugged, "Nothing I haven't heard before and clearly you don't feel like that."

"Circe no, my best friend back in America, Sarah, is a muggle-born." Freya looked at the ash of the hateful letter and pushed her plate away, "I think I've lost my appetite, I'm going to get some air before class." 

She picked up her bag sliding it on her shoulder and walked out to the courtyard. Moving quickly through the stone archway and into the grass she sat down putting her head in her hands. Worry started to work through her body, what exactly would happen at Christmas?

"Come on," Sirius said from behind her.

She looked over her shoulder, "What?"

"Don't get snarky," he raised an eyebrow, "Idiots will be running through here shortly. I happen to know somewhere a little more private you can have your breakdown." 

Freya narrowed her blue eyes, "I'm not having a breakdown," she argued.

"Well whatever it is, it's about to be interrupted by students fumbling to class."

She knew he was right, she came outside for quiet and she wasn't going to get that here. 

She stood up, brushing off her skirt and following. He lead her to the back of the greenhouse, not far away from the entrance but tucked away enough no one would just happen by them 

Sirius fished a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket, holding one out to Freya who happily accepted. He wordlessly created a small flame in his hand and held it out to her before lighting his own.

"So you've really never gotten a howler before?" He laughed, raising his eyebrow.

"Nope," she shrugged, "Americans tend to berate their children in private."

"You need a plan," Sirius said quietly after a few tense minutes, "If old lady Fawley is anything like Walburga, you'll be married before you graduate."

She looked down at the small ember before flicking the cigarette away, "I know one thing, I’m not going back. If she wants me, she's going to have to come to find me."

"That's the spirit," he laughed, flicking his cigarette as well.

* * *

As the students moved about the classroom, Freya took the open seat next to Lily who looked like she was ready to smack James, Sirius went and sat next to his best friend. "Oh James I forgot to tell you since I won our little bet, Fea here is going to be my partner," he smiled at James who looked across the table at Lily.

The prefect raised her eyebrow at Freya, "I hate you right now," she growled.

Freya shrugged, "Sorry, I thought I'd win." She pulled out her potions book and opened it to the page on the board.

Sirius's attention started on Professor Slughorn as he rambled on about Amortentia but Freya kept catching his eye.

She wasn't even looking to the front, her focus solely on the book in front of her, her quill gliding across the paper as she marked things out and wrote in new instructions, "Shouldn't you be paying attention?" Sirius whispered.

"I've made this before," she replied simply, still making little notes.

"You're full of it," he hissed.

Freya looked up boredom written all over her face, "Am I?" 

She looked amused.

"Mister Black, can you please tell us what the name Amortentia means?" Professor Slughorn's voice came from behind him.

Sirius jumped, "Uh-." He stuttered, catching Lily and Freya's hands shooting into the air.

"Miss Fawley, would you care to help out your fellow Gryffindor?"

"The name translates to love held and is thought to be the most powerful love potion in the world." 

"Miss Evans, how is the potion distinguished?"

"It has a mother of pearl sheen and it will smell specific to each person."

"Very good, ten points apiece. Mister Black you'll do well to learn from these two this year." Slughorn added as he moved back to the front of the class, "The instructions are on the board as well as in your books, I expect to have everyone's potions up here by the end of class."

"Can you get the ingredients? I can set up the equipment," Freya asked, standing up.

"You're so smart you get them," Sirius smirked, leaning back in his chair.

"Or… now, hear me out, you stop being a dick for no reason," Freya snapped walking to the storeroom. Lily trying to stifle a laugh got up without a word and followed.

"What the hell was that about?" Lily asked as they waited for their turn in the cupboard.

"Fuck if I know," Freya shrugged, she'd been wondering the same thing.

When she got back she was relieved to see he'd actually done something and set up the work station.

Throughout most of the process, Sirius just did as he was told, adding what she handed to him. 

Finally, this curiosity got the best of him, "So why are you brewing love potions Fea?"

"Not because I'm desperate for companionship," she deadpanned, leaning over the potion to check the color, "I told you my mom ran an apothecary."

Sirius continued stirring, "This isn't exactly something you just pop on the shelf."

"No," she paused, "it's not. Let's just say my mom had a moral grey area when it came to keeping food on the table."

"Hmm," was all he said, leaning back in his chair while she focused back on the cauldron.

Twenty minutes left in the class and Freya let out a huff, "Something's wrong."

"Well maybe if you would have followed the original instructions," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"It's the right color and the consistency, I just don't smell anything."

Sirius leaned forward, "How could anyone over your perfume."

"I don't wear perfu-" she paused, "Oh."

"Oh, what?"

"Nothing, the potions fine, I smell something now," Freya reached for a dropper to bottle the potion but froze as Lily spoke over the table, "What does yours smell like?"

Freya narrowed her eyes at the smirking redhead, "Leather, mint and..rain," Freya felt her cheeks warm and felt the sensation rolling through her scalp.  _ No,  _ she told herself. 

She finished bottling the potion and sat back down not making eye contact with Sirius. 

As Freya and Lily walked to put the equipment away the blond looked at her friend and whispered "Someone was eavesdropping."

"I would never," Lily replied, mocking hurt. She laughed, "I couldn't help myself. Your face when you figured out why neither of you could smell anything was priceless."

Freya looked behind them back at the table, James and Sirius were huddled together talking, "What did yours smell like?"

"Oh umm," Lily blushed, "Cedar, some type of polish and oddly enough pumpkin." 

"Well, that's a strange combination."

"It is, isn't it," Lily said quietly looking at the table.

A bell rang loudly through the castle and the students gathered their things. Freya had just stepped away from the table when a tall boy with long greasy hair and Slytherin robes stepped in front of her.

"Excuse me," Freya said trying to step around him but he sidestepped blocking her way again.

"Piss off, Snivellus," Sirius said walking over.

"Charming Black," the Slytherin sneered before turning his attention back to Freya, "If you're looking for a more..  _ competent  _ partner, I'd be happy to lend my services."

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but Freya cut him off holding up her hand, "Yeah it must be difficult to spy on me from the other side of the classroom," she smirked, "I think I'll pass, thanks though."

Freya again went to step past him, this time he didn't try to block her as she walked out she heard Sirius, "Better luck next time Snivy."

* * *

With classes done for the day, Freya and Lily headed out to enjoy the warm air by the lake before dinner. Freya loosened her tie and untucked her shirt as she skipped down the dock. Lily shook her head laughing following behind.

"Is there really a giant squid?" The blond asked looking over the edge into the black water, "Or is Sirius full of shit?"

"Yes," Lily replied simply.

The girls crouched down looking at a set of Grindylows just below the surface. Freya didn't even have time to hold her breath as she felt hands on her back and fell into the water. She kicked her legs breaking back up to the surface gasping, Sirius stood crouched over on the dock laughing.

"Sirius I can't fucking swim!" Freya yelled out as she fought to stay above water.

Sirius's face paled realizing his joke had gone horribly wrong, he jumped in as she slipped under the water.

Lily smacked James, "What the hell were you two thinking?"

"You two nothing," James spat back, "This was all his idea."

As the two looked out panicked at the lake, Lily whipped around at the sound of water closer to the shore.

"Stupid fucking prick," Freya grumbled as she made her way back to her bag, "If there is a squid I hope it eats him." Pulling out her wand and casting a drying charm.

Sirius broke through the water's surface, "I can't find her! JAMES, HELP ME!" 

James and Lily looked between the two and started laughing, the sopping wet Marauder caught sight of a very angry Freya, "I thought you couldn't swim?" He asked, pulling himself back on the dock.

Freya's breath caught at the sight of a soaking wet Sirius, she quickly shoved several dirty thoughts to the back of her mind resuming her anger, " _ That's _ what you choose to say?" Freya stalked towards Sirius who seemed to be regretting the last few minutes immensely, "Not sorry Freya, that was a pretty stupid prank. What if I  _ couldn't _ swim?" Red rolled through her hair and her eyes went golden, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I jumped in to fetch you."

"Fetch this," Freya stomped forward swiftly putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back into the lake, " _ humph _ ," Freya crossed her arms and walked back towards the castle, Lily howling with laughter at the entire exchange.

James crouched down as his friend, popped back up, "Guess since she hates you, there's no hard feeling about me giving Fawley the Seeker position." James held his hand out to help steady Sirius as he climbed back on to the dock.

"I think hate's a strong word." Sirius ran a hand through his wet hair, "You happen to catch the spell she used to dry herself off?"

"No I was too busy laughing, she was so angry, hoping the giant squid would eat you." James started cackling again, hands on his knees.

"Careful Prongs, I'll push you in next." 

James immediately went silent.

* * *

Friday night, the common room was full of students excited about the upcoming weekend, upperclassmen were planning their trip to Hogsmeade, while the younger ones were talking about all of their classes.

Freya, Lily, and Alice had taken up a table by the window finishing up their homework for the week, "Where are the boys?" Alice asked, looking over at the other two.

"Why would we know?" Lily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"James is always following you around," she pointed to Lily, "And Sirius seems to have a bit of a thing for you."

"Ha!" Freya laughed loudly.

"Don't laugh he does, I can tell," Lily smirked.

"I'm sorry but picking on a girl because you like them is grade school shit,  _ oh I like her so I'm going to pull on her pigtails." _

"One day you'll be  _ begging _ me to pull your pigtails Fea" Sirius, James, and Peter had walked up behind Freya as she ranted.

She twisted around in her chair, "Awful bold of you to  _ assume _ I'd like that." Raising her eyebrow.

Sirius groaned, "Circe, how I wish I had time for this conversation."

"Funny, I just wish you'd go away." Freya spun back around picking up her quill and notes.

Sirius never knowing when to quit, leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "I'm sure you'll be happy to know I've figured out our potions problem, so forgive me, if I don't think I'm  _ assuming _ anything." Before promptly pulling back and wrapping his arms around his other two friends, "Well now that I'm done tormenting Freya, shall we gents?"

Freya's eyes still wide and locked on to her notes, Lily broke the silence first laughing at her friend, "I think you might fancy him too." She said as the boys were walking out of the room.

"Well, you'd be wrong," Freya grumbled, finally blinking and looking up.

"Tell that to your hair, you know pink is a nice color on you."

"What?" Freya's hands flew to her hair pulling the tie out and groaned at the bubblegum pink locks that fell in her face.

"What's pink mean?" Alice asked with a smile.

"I'm not a mood ring," Freya grumbled.

"What's a mood ring?" The brunette turned to Lily as Freya dropped her forehead to the table.

Lily spent the better part of twenty minutes explaining mood rings to Alice who was quite content to add it to her list of fascinating Muggle magic. Lily insisted it was not magic just science but Alice would have no part of that.

Freya used that time to overanalyze the first, very brief conversation with Sirius since the lake incident.

"So what does pink mean," Alice asked again, apparently their conversation had come full circle.

Freya lifted her head and pushed the now blond hair out of her face, "It means I'm…  _ flustered." _

"Oh my god, what did he say?" Alice asked leaning on the table with her chin in her hands like she was waiting for the dirtiest phrase ever.

Freya felt her cheeks go red and Lily yelled, "See!" Pointing her finger across the table.

"See  _ what _ , crazy lady?" Freya snapped back.

"You just got embarrassed but your hair is still blond."

"Land your plane."

"What's a plane?" Alice asked excitedly.

"Not now honey," Lily patted her arm, "You have impeccable control over your shifting, at least from what I've seen. Black seems to just send that all to shit."

"You're nuts." Freya waved her hand.

"You don't even notice when it happens, interesting don't you think?" Lily pushed the pads of her fingers together and leaned back in her chair, a smug smirk tugged on her lips.

"Let's not forget I too grew up in the muggle world Miss Evans and I know when someone is trying to psychoanalyze me." Freya closed her book dramatically before taking in Lily's unimpressed stare.

Freya pinched the bridge of her nose, "He drives me crazy, ya happy?"

"No," the redhead replied simply.

"Well, that's the only theory I have because I've spent my whole life learning how to control it and he somehow snaps it with a few slick words. Personally, I'm not a fan," she crossed her arms leaning back in her chair.

"Of the slick words or…?" Alice trailed off.

"Any of it, I don't need the headache that will inevitably come with Sirius Black."

* * *

Freya sat across from Lily as they ate their breakfast, the redhead reading over the Daily Prophet as Freya finished revisions on her charms essay. Lily seemed on edge until James and Sirius walked in looking like they had been to hell and back.

Freya recognized the scent of werewolf immediately, and resisted the urge to check them both over, "Rough night?" She asked instead, taking a bite of toast.

"You could say that," James replied.

"Honestly I don't understand how you lot get away with half of the things you do." Lily vented, throwing down her paper.

"Missing some members I see." Freya pointed out, noticing Lily tense on her seat, "Where's Remus and Peter?"

"Sick." James and Sirius answered in unison.

"Right…" Freya trailed off, turning her attention back to Lily, "What time are we going?"

"I figured we'd leave around 10 and grab an early lunch and then shop until Alice lets us run away." 

"Sounds good," Freya replied. 

Lily went back to her paper and Freya took the chance to look back over at the boys, both appeared beat down and exhausted. 

Familiar with the feeling she felt bad, digging in her bag she pulled out a couple of chocolate bars and poked Sirius in the side. He jumped and looked at her with a scowl, she shook her head pushing the candy across the bench, and then got up, "I'll meet you in a bit Lily."

Lily waved and went back to her paper. Sirius however, watched Freya until she was out of eye line, "You good?" James asked over the table.

"Fine." Sirius grumbled, he stuck the chocolate in his bag and stood up, "Gotta find a date." He smirked, returning to his usual demeanor.

* * *

Freya, Lily, and Alice strolled down the streets of Hogsmeade laughing, weighed down with bags, "You think you got enough sweets, Freya?" Alice laughed reaching into one of the blond's bags and pulling out a sugar quill.

"Not if you keep stealing them." She joked, smacking Alice's hand away, mockingly.

"What did you think of the village?" Lily asked as they started up the hill back to school.

"I love it!" Freya gushed, "I bet it looks like a Christmas card in the winter."

The other two laughed, Alice looking back at the town, "You know now that I think of it when the shopkeepers put the fairy lights out it kind of does."

Freya's stomach dropped a little thinking about Christmas, plan A was to stay at the castle but plan B was still in the works.

So lost in her thoughts she didn't notice the three Slytherin boys walking down the trail until she'd smacked into one.

"Oh I'm sorry I was-" she stopped meeting Evan's sharp blue eyes.

His face full of disgust as he took in Freya's appearance, "Watch where you're going,  _ witch _ ."

"You had just as much of an opportunity to get out of the way,  _ Rosier _ ," Freya snapped, "or were you also not paying attention, thinking about your plans for world domination?"

"It would seem I need to first learn how to control my  _ wife."  _ He gave her a knowing grin.

"Fat fucking chance on that happening," her eyes flickered golden as she continued to glare at the Slytherin.

"Freya come on let's go." Lily moved around to grab her friend's arm but Freya wouldn't budge, "You're serious?" The blond finally said.

"Listen to your mudblood,  _ pet _ ," his voice dripping with venom as he ignored her question.

"Daddy finally gave Lady Fawley the magic number did he?" 

"You'll watch your tone, Fawley," Rosier growled, his hand twitching towards his wand, Freya finally looked at his two companions, Snape and Regulus, both looking to Rosier waiting for something.

"I'll do no such thing," she put her hands on her hips, the fingers of her right hand just grazing the handle of her wand.

"Problem here?" James's called from behind the girls, Sirius with him.

"Oh look," Evan clapped his hands together with mock enthusiasm, "It's the Gryffindor Golden Boys, this day just keeps getting better and better."

"There's no problem," Freya said sweetly, "Evan here was just about to tell me if I'm worth more or less than a goat."

With a frustrated groan, Evan crossed his arms, "As if the Mudblood wasn't enough, now you're part of this merry band of blood traitors? Lady Fawley will have a field day with this."

Lily pushed her way in front of Freya, "I am a prefect, you can't talk about me like that."

Rosier ignored her, eyes still locked on Freya, "Tread carefully Fawley," he gave her one final glance before pushing past the group and down to the town.

"Bloody wanker," James called out before walking towards Lily.

Sirius stood off to the side, looking down at the ground, "I'd say you’re worth at least three goats," he laughed quietly.

He looked up when he heard the small snort of a laugh, "Not even a cow?" She joked back.

"Oh no, you're far too sassy for cattle. That's reserved for high society ladies."

As Freya was about to retort a brunette, Freya recognized as a Hufflepuff, walked up clinging on to Sirius's arm, "Did you forget about me?" She whined, batting her eyelashes.

"Ah yes, Puddifoot's." He replied.

"Well good luck with  _ that,"  _ Freya said, giving a little wave.

As she turned to rejoin her friends, she didn't miss the quick look Sirius and James shared before the former let himself be dragged away.

"Did you ladies have anything else you needed from the village?" James asked.

"No, we were on our way back," Alice answered.

"Would you mind if I walked with you? It would make me feel better."

"Scared another Slytherin is going to pop out, Potter?" Lily snapped.

"Terrified Lilykins, I'm hoping you'll protect me."

James followed behind the girls to the tower. Holding his ground outside as two of the three girls walked through the entrance. As Lily moved to follow them he started down the hall.

"And where are you going?" Lily asked, causing James to freeze.

He turned around to face her, "Start of term party, I may be a wizard but the party supplies aren't magically going to show up." He smiled, batting his eyes at the Prefect.

Lily pointed a finger at him, "No Fire Whiskey."

"Right, save that for the  _ end _ of term party." He laughed before running off, ignoring the groan from Lily.

* * *

Freya, happy to be safe in her dorm, set her bags on the floor, and fell face-first into her bed, "Well that was…. Fun," Alice said walking in behind her.

"I'm so sorry, Alice." Freya lifted her head to look at her friend, "I figured my stupid family drama would show its ugly bigoted face eventually but damn, it's been a week!"

"It's not your fault," Lily walked in closing the door behind her, her tone quickly went from sweet to fierce, "and next time when I say it's time to go,  _ it's time to go _ ! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

Freya sat up as Lily took a seat on her bed, "You sound like my mom, " _ know when to walk away, Freya."" _

"Well from what I can see you need a good scolding every once in a while," Lily laughed, swatting her friend on the shoulder.

"And if anyone is good for that, it's this one," Alice added.

"Speaking of getting in trouble, what have you two heard about this party." Green eyes narrowed and looked between the other two.

"Absolutely nothing." Freya shrugged.

"News to me." Alice replied sweetly, "But that green dress you bought would be excellent for a party." She smirked.

" _ You knew _ ." Lily hissed.

"Of course we knew, the Marauders do this every year." Alice laughed digging through her bags, "They sweet-talk the house elves and McGonagall pretends she can't hear the festivities unless they go past midnight, or you know Peter passes out naked in the hall."

"I think I just threw up a little." Freya laughed, "but somehow I'm still slightly curious as to how that happened."

"Well, it's the reason I told Potter no Fire Whiskey this year." Lily sighed moving to her own bed and pulling out some chocolate from her bag, making sure to put three to the side to give Remus later, "So last year they threw this huge party because Potter got Quidditch captain,"

"Youngest in like 60 years," Alice added.

"And we thought he had a big head before," Lily rolled her eyes and continued, "So that, and Remus being made a Prefect, the party got out of hand quickly and Professor Slughorn found Peter, naked."

"No wonder Peter doesn't take potions anymore, how awkward." Freya felt a little bad for the strangest marauder.

"Oh yeah, the rest of the year was terrible after that, at least for him. Word to the wise,  _ do not _ play drinking games with Sirius Black."

"Noted." 

* * *

Sirius sat in the corner with his friends, all taking up an armchair as the party started to take off, his Hufflepuff had stormed off earlier, mumbling something about his attention span, he wasn't listening. He vaguely caught the sound of Prongs and Moony laughing about something when Wormtail pulled his attention from the dorm stairs.

"What?" Sirius asked, snapping his attention to his friend and taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

" _ I said _ , did you get the fireworks?" Peter repeated.

"Got 'em and set 'em up, everything's ready." 

"Wait, we're doing fireworks tonight?" The sandy blond looked between his friends, a little upset he wasn't involved.

"Ah.. no, Moony," James replied, rubbing the back of his neck, "That is for tomorrow's show, and not only that we didn't figure you'd be up for a big Slytherin prank."

"So nothing sinister tonight?" He raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Marauders honor," Sirius promised. James went on to explain the prank in a hushed voice, while Peter left to go get another drink, Sirius soon found his attention drifting back to the stairs. Luck would have it a certain Gryffindor had just made her way down, Freya's hair was blue and tied into braids, she was laughing at Lily as they made their way over to Marlene. 

Padfoot silently thanked the muggle inventor of leggings as his eyes moved up over the baggy black t-shirt, when she turned around he'd noticed she'd cut the neck out and put a little 'v' in the front so it sat off her shoulders. 

Freya looked over catching grey eyes from across the room, "I'll be back." She whispered to Lily and made her way over to the group of boys, "I was hoping you'd be down here," 

"Aww miss me Fea?" Sirius laughed.

"Not you," she rolled her eyes and walked over to Remus, holding out a chocolate bar no one had noticed before, "They said you were sick." She nudged her head towards James and Sirius.

"Thanks." Moony took the candy, not waiting to open it up.

"Where's mine?"

Sirius pouted.

"I already gave you one, and I hope you shared with James." She smirked, knowing full and we'll he didn't.

"I got no chocolate," James grumbled.

"His fault." Freya laughed and walked back to join Lily.

Sirius had to repress a growl when he watched Frank Longbottom introduce Freya to his friend Trevor, "Looks like we're getting smashed early tonight boys." He said standing up and pulling a bottle from his seat.

"Lily's going to kill me," James groaned but willingly accepted the Fire Whiskey.

A short while later, Marlene, Alice, and Freya were tucked in a small corner of the room with their own bottle of Ogden's, "Lily's going to be pissed if she catches us." Alice said before taking a sip and passing the bottle to Freya.

Marlene checked her watch, "It's just now 10:15 she'll be rounding up the little ones for at least another twenty minutes." She took the bottle from Freya.

"Yeah weren't we supposed to be helping with that?" The shifter laughed, grabbing the bottle back and taking a long pull.

"Well, now we're drinking." Alice offered.

"To drinking," Marlene yelled loudly.

"Ahem." Lily's annoyed voice came from behind the semi-circle of girls, they all turned their heads towards the angry redhead who held her hand out.

Alice looked at her and smiled before taking a sip and handing Lily the bottle. She surprised everyone when she sat down between Alice and Marlene taking a drink of her own, "Yuck, that stuff never gets better." She held the bottle out.

"Means you need to drink more," Freya relieved Lily of the liquor.

"I think I'm sufficiently warmed up to make some bad decisions." Marlene said standing up, "So any sparks with you and Trevor?"

"God no." Freya choked.

"He's sweet." Alice cooed.

"And that's fine for someone like Lily," Freya defend

"Hey, how did I get brought into this?" Lily snatched the bottle back.

"I didn't say there was anything wrong with it, I just, I  _ don't date _ . He is sweet and thank you for trying Alice but the idea of cozy dinners and cuddles on the couch does nothing for me."

"So no qualms if I try to see if he does it for me?" Marlene asked with a wink.

"All yours." Freya waved her hand towards the party.

* * *

Freya plopped on the couch with a seat between her and Sirius, "Well I'm shit faced."

"I know how I got pissed, how'd you manage it?" Sirius asked, his head leaned back on the back of the couch, eyes closed.

"Marlene," Freya said simply.

"That bird doesn't like to drink alone," he tilted his head up and opened his eyes, scanning the mostly deserted common room, "Where'd she run off to anyway?"

"Oh, she took off with Trevor hours ago." Freya shrugged.

"Tosser?"

"What?" Freya hiccuped and laughed, "what the hell is a tosser?"

"A perfectly acceptable name for some who chats up one bird at a party and takes off with another," Sirius grumbled.

"I'm confused, all these weird nicknames I can't keep up." 

"Not the point."

"Right, the point is that I'm not mad about them leaving together, I didn't want to be set up in the first place." She laughed, "Plus he wasn't my type."

Sirius laughed and leaned over falling in her lap, she let out a surprised gasp and glared at him.

Unphased he locked on to her blue eyes, "So what's your type?"

"Someone who understands personal space," she raised an eyebrow before attempting to push him off.

His body’s dead weight was too heavy and he just laughed at her effort. "Hmm," he said before grabbing her hand and placing it on his head.

"Excuse you," this time she laughed, "What are you a dog?"

"Yes," He nuzzled against her hand, "A very drunk dog that just wants head scratches.

Freya sighed and started running her fingers through his hair, noting it felt just as soft as it looked, "Won't your Hufflepuff friend be upset if she hears about this?"

"Don't care." He mumbled back, "So do you really listen to Zeplin, or do you just  _ acquire  _ a bunch of their t-shirts."

Freya frowned a bit at the question, "Black Dog," she replied, her fingers stilled in his hair.

He leaned up just a little, "I'm sorry?"

"That's my favorite song, the first song, fourth album," she smirked.

"I stand corrected," he leaned his head back and closed his eyes as her fingers started moving through his hair again.

"So really what's your type?" Sirius asked breaking the short silence

"You're not drunk enough for me to tell you." 

"Bet I can guess." He smirked, eyes still closed in her lap.

"I'd rather you didn't."

"I guess I'll just keep all those dirty little ideas to myself then."

"Please do." James laughed, causing the two on the couch to jump. "Thanks for keeping him company, he likes to wander if left alone for too long."

"Take Moony up first, I'm comfortable." Sirius flipped over snaking his arms around Freya's waist, face pressed against her stomach.

"Well, I'm glad one of us is," Freya snapped, which only caused Sirius to reinforce his position, locking his hands behind her.

Freya shivered a little as his thumbs brushed over the base of her spine. She swallowed, "Time for bed Snuffles," sliding her hand around she pinched the underside of his arm causing him to jerk back and fall off the couch.

"Bloody Hell Fawley!" Sirius said from the floor rubbing his injured arm.

"Oh don't be such a baby," Freya laughed.

"Come on Snuffles," James laughed.

"That's going to stick huh?"

"Oh yes," James pulled Sirius up, "come on mate time for bed." Draping Padfoot's arm over his shoulder he gave Freya a nod, "Night Fawley."

"Night James."


	5. You know What Happens When You Assume

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Sunday! Thank you so much for taking the time to read my story 😍  
> And a super special thank you to @Valancyjane74 your comments always bring the biggest smiles to my face.
> 
> As always I only own my OC.
> 
> Thank you to my fabulous beta Go-French-A-Dementor.

Sirius and James, loaded down with treats from the kitchen, scrambled into the common room well past curfew.

James stopped short, almost falling over when Sirius slammed into his back, "What the-" Sirius started.

James hit his shoulder and pointed towards the fireplace. Freya had fallen asleep at one of the tables, bent over a book.

Sirius offloaded his part of their haul on James before walking over to the table, he carefully slid the book away. Closing it and moving it to the side, the gold le ttering on the dark leather front caught his eye,  _ Clouding your mind: A Legilimens Guide to Occlusion. _

Sirius quirked up an eyebrow,  _ What are you up to? _

He pushed the book aside and leaned down and whispered, "Fawley, wake up." 

"I'm not sleeping," she mumbled.

"No? Well then you snore when you're awake," Sirius barked out a laugh.

She sat up stretching her arms above her head, "We all have our quirks," she groaned.

"Nope pure perfection right here," Sirius smirked. 

His hand found its way back to the book as he slid it back across the table towards Freya, "Interesting read I see." His hand still resting on the cover.

"I like to know things," she shrugged as she stood up, reaching for the book.

He pulled it back towards him, "Pretty advanced magic, not something the library has just lying around."

"Give me my book," Freya growled, tired and frustrated she was not looking forward to a battle of wits.

She shot forward, reaching for the book but Sirius was faster snatching it up and moving to the couch. He propped his feet up and started thumbing through the pages.

"Why are you so aggravating?" Freya crossed her arms and glared at the black haired boy.

"Why are you so secretive?" He continued flipping pages not making eye contact with Freya.

"I asked first."

"It's part of my charm," he laughed, "Your turn."

"I'm a boring girl that likes to read, I don't know what else you want from me," Freya shifted her weight just a little, confused as Sirius smirked.

"While your words sound very convincing, you, dear Fea, have a tell."

"Please enlighten me," Freya sat at the other end of the couch, ice blue eyes staring daggers at Sirius.

"Oh no, if I tell you then you'll make a conscious effort to stop," his smile widened as he finally met her eyes, "I  _ also _ like to know things."

He closed the book and held it out, Freya paused a moment, sure that the second she reached for it, he'd childishly move it back out of her reach.

As if he could read her thoughts, his smile disappeared and he nodded towards the book before quietly saying, "You can trust me."

Freya snatched the book holding it close to her chest.

Sirius just chuckled, hopping up from the couch, "Night Fea."

"Night," she replied.

Freya sat there for a few minutes with a heavy feeling, thinking maybe Sirius meant that trust could extend beyond the book.

Shaking it off she walked upstairs to get some real sleep, there were still two more days of classes before the weekend.

  
  


* * *

Freya, Lily, and Remus sat at a table tucked into the far end of the library.

Freya scribbled the last line of her transfiguration essay, "Done," she sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"Let me see," Lily leaned over picking up the parchment.

The blond tilted her head back, looking up at the ancient ceiling, wondering how many bricks were between each wooden joist.

" _ Have you asked him yet _ ?" Freya heard a whisper to her left.

" _ No he's always around that Fawney girl _ ," another voice replied in a not so quiet whisper.

" _ I think it's Fawley _ ," the first girl corrected, effectively getting Freya's full attention.

She sat up, turning her head just a little, catching a glimpse of the two Ravenclaw's.

"Whatever," the second girl sneered, throwing her long black hair over her shoulder.

She glared at her brunette friend, "The point is, he sits with her at meals, walks with her to class. Seems like Sirius is the only one who can't see she's not worth his time."

"I'm sure you'll find a way around that."

Freya had heard enough, her hand slid across the desk knocking a pile of books to the floor.

She locked eyes with the bitter one, Freya watched as crimson soaked the Ravenclaw's face, realizing she'd been overhead.

Freya leaned over picking up the books and shoving them into her bag. Lily, who was biting her lip to keep from laughing, slid Freya's essay back across the table.

"Who is that?" Freya muttered.

Lily looked over her shoulder, "The girl with the long hair is Watts, I'm not what her first name is."

"Thanks," Slinging her bag over her shoulder, Freya stood up and walked over to the two girls, "Sorry my mere presence seems to upset you," Freya smirked at the girl who was blinking up at her, "But I can assure you  _ I'm _ not the reason he's not acknowledging you."

"Oh  _ please _ ," the Ravenclaw snapped, "You know exactly what you're doing. If there's a Marauder around you seem to be close by," she jerked her head towards Remus, "Oh look there's one."

"Yeah we were studying."

Watts rolled her eyes and looked at her friend, "I think Gryffindor whore has a nice ring to it don't you?"

Freya bit her tongue hard enough to taste blood. She resisted the urge to knock a few of the girl’s teeth down her throat by quickly leaving the library

* * *

Sirius and James were playing Wizard's Chess when Lily and Remus walked into the common room. 

The redhead made her way to the dorms while the other joined his friends.

"You seem to be missing one," Sirius looked up from his game.

"Freya didn't come through here?" Remus asked, taking the empty seat, "she left the library an hour ago, I figured she'd come up here."

"Nope," James replied, cutting his eyes between both of his friends.

Sirius sat up tall in his chair looking around the common room, "You got the map?"

The messy haired Gryffindor nodded and reached into his pocket, pulling out a folded stack of parchment. He laid it out on the table taking another look around before tapping it with his wand mumbling, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good."

Red ink spread across the parchment, James leaned over it closely scanning every inch, flipping the pages slowly, "She's not on the map," he said quietly.

"What are you talking about," Sirius reached across the table snatching the map, repeating James's actions a little more frantically, "That's impossible," he said finally.

"Unless she's not in the castle," Remus said reassuringly, "We haven't finished the grounds, or the east wing on the fifth floor."

Sirius slowly combed over the map, feeling slightly better seeing Rosier and Malfoy in the Slytherin Common Room.

Sirius ran his hand through his hair and leaned back in his chair, "You're right. Maybe she went for a walk."

* * *

Freya slid quietly through the portrait hole, only shaking out the dark red locks once the door closed behind her.

"Well isn't that a handy little trick?" Freya froze as Sirius's voice rang out from the fireplace.

She slowly turned, surprised to see James, both boys wore a smirk but it was he who spoke first, "I think it's time you answer some questions, Parks."

Her eyes went wide and she looked at Sirius in shock, "You told him?!"

"He told me," Sirius shrugged, as he patted the spot on the couch.

Freya didn't move, instead looking at James, "How did you-"

"We'll get to that," James cut her off, "You want to explain how you just materialized on the seventh floor?"

"I what? I walked through a door and into a hall…" Freya's shock quickly turned to confusion, "a hall I know no one was in."

"There's no door there, just a long hallway and a terrible troll painting," Sirius argued.

Freya smiled, "There is if you know where to look."

Sirius looked hurt, "You can't possibly expect us to believe you know more about this place than we do."

"I didn't say I  _ knew _ more." She rolled her eyes, "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," she said as she finally plopped down on the couch.

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her, "You smell like dirt."

_ Probably because I've spent the last four hours rolling in it and chasing enchanted squirrels. _ Freya tried not to laugh, "Not the point now is it?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply but James cut him off, "Deal."

He nodded his head to the enchanted parchment laid out on the table, Freya stood up and walked over. Her eyes full of amazement as she looked over each labeled dot, "You guys made this?" She said quietly as her fingers ran over their three dots, hers boldly labeled F. Parks.

"We've been working on it for a few years now," James beamed, "Your turn."

Freya tore her eyes away from the map, meeting James's hazel ones, his face full of seriousness. 

She moved back to the couch leaning against the armrest and tucking her legs underneath her, "My mom told me about a room, only shows up if you really need it."

"The Come and Go Room? That's a myth," Sirius argued.

"She called it the Room of Requirements but either way it's not a myth," Freya crossed her arms.

"How exactly did your  _ American _ mother know about it?"

"All these assumptions."

Sirius stopped, looking at James quickly before turning his head back to Freya, his expression was hard to read, "You're not a Fawley  _ cousin _ , are you?"

Freya shook her head, "Quite a bit closer actually." Her eyes traveled down to her hands.

"I wanna see it," James suddenly burst out, "the room."

Both Sirius and Freya looked up at him, the latter asking, "Now?"

"Why not?"

"I mean, I bust in here looking like Lily because it's," she looked at her watch, "One in the morning."

Sirius laughed, "Too bad you can’t share that little talent."

"Pity," she replied flatly.

"Tomorrow then," James announced standing up, "After practice."

"Okay? Wait that's it?" She asked, twisting around.

"I just wanted to know why the map wasn't working. It's one in the morning, everything but my bed is irrelevant."

Freya gave a little nod as James walked towards the dorms.

She stretched her arms above her head, yawning before looking back at Sirius, he was watching her intently, "What?" She asked.

"Just calculating the amount of time it's going to take for you to burn yourself out, doing whatever it is you're doing," Sirius leaned into the opposite corner of the couch.

The firelight flickered off his face, making his smirk just a little more mischievous.

"Oh it'll be a while, caffeine and spite have never led me astray," She chuckled, "Besides I'm not up to anything. Some insecure witch said something that upset me and I needed a little joy."

" _ Joy _ ?"

"I'm confused by your confusion, yes joy."

Sirius sighed, "This is going nowhere fast."

"Actually it took us a while to get here," Freya laughed again.

Sirius scowled at her, "Why are you so secretive?"

"Why are you so nosey?" 

"Merlin, you're ridiculous, you know that?"

"One of my many fine qualities."

He slapped his palm to his face and groaned, "I can't believe  _ I'm _ saying this," he sighed, "But can you please be serious?"

The smile Freya wore faded to an annoyed expression, "I'm not secretive, I just don't offload my problems onto other people."

"I asked, it's not offloading."

"Why do you even care?" She snapped, "You've known me for what two weeks, not even.  _ Realistically _ you should not be this involved in what makes me tick."

"You know what? Fine, don't tell me. But you should know out of everyone in this tower, I'm the expert at  _ secrets _ ." 

As he stood up to leave, Freya covered her face with her hands, "My summer was eye opening and not in a good way. Trust was a problem before all of this nonsense."

Sirius stopped, turning to face Freya, her blond hair now grey like storm clouds.

He slowly moved back to the couch, "How much closer?" He asked, Freya lifted her head confused.

"You said earlier you were closer than a cousin, how much closer?" 

Freya bit her lip, feeling torn, "My mother is Sofia Fawley, she didn't die twenty years ago, she died in May," Freya finally choked out.

Fiddling with her hands again, she avoided the look she was sure Sirius was giving her, "On May twenty-third three unknown magical signatures entered our house… and now… I'm here." 

"You know why Lady Fawley said she died right?"

Freya met his gaze before shaking her head.

"Because a deal had already been made. Something that always made me smile… knowing Walburga was Orion's  _ second _ choice."

Freya sat straight up, "Wait you mean to tell me that-"

"If your mother hadn't dropped everything and ran away, one of us probably wouldn't exist? Yes."

"Not exactly the direction I was going but ok…" Freya shook her head, "How do you even know this."

"My father keeps his old school things locked away in the attic, and since I was told not to touch it,"

"You touched it," she rolled her eyes

"Of course," he beamed, "Anyway, there are about a dozen pictures of a woman who looks just like you. He'd even stuffed the contract in there."

"More or less than a goat?" 

" _ Way _ more. Gold and property if I remember correctly."

"So you knew this whole time who I was and you didn't say anything?" Freya said slightly angry.

"I assumed but you don't seem to be too fond of that habit," he smirked.

Freya stopped the smart remark, biting at her lip again, "So I just don't sign anything, simple."

"Yeah, sure, except one small problem."

"What?"

"Oh, just this little thing called magic." 

_ Ok, not so simple. _

"The book," Freya said at a whisper.

Sirius cocked up and eyebrow, "The one you had last night?"

"Yeah. You asked where it came from but honestly I couldn't tell you. I woke up Monday and it was on the end of my bed." 

Freya stood up pacing in front of the fire, the exhaustion she'd felt when she'd returned to the Common Room long forgotten, "This is just getting more frustrating," she groaned.

"I'm missing things aren't I?" Sirius suddenly asked from the couch.

Freya stopped pacing, tilting her head up, "You are but… I think I am too.. I'm not sure how everything lines up yet," she started moving again, scrunching up her face in concentration.

Sirius waited, watching her from the couch. After a few moments he spoke, "Fea."

She looked up at him biting at her thumb, "Hmm?"

"Go to bed," there was no humor in his voice.

"Excuse me?" Freya crossed her arms.

"Go to bed, you won't be able to figure anything out if you just collapse."

She rolled her eyes, stifling a yawn as she turned towards the fire, "I'm fine, If you're tired, you go to bed."

Sirius sighed, annoyed. Getting up from the couch, crossing the space in a few steps.

Freya turned around and smirked, "You know considering you're almost a foot taller than me you'd think I'd be, like  _ super _ intimidated right now."

"So you're aware I could probably just throw you over my shoulder and cart you upstairs?"

"Ah those damn sexist stairs, guess I'm hanging out down here," she shrugged as she started to turn back towards the fireplace.

True to his word he snatched her up and before she knew what was happening Freya was looking at his back.

"Sirius Black what the fuck! Put me down!" Reaching up for her wand

He just laughed getting to it first. Freya expected him to stop once he'd reached the bottom of the stairs but with a small pause and a tap of  _ his _ wand he continued.

"Black I swear I will hex you into next week!"

Another chuckle before he set her down, "In you go." 

"I hate you," she grumbled, snatching her wand from his outstretched hand, "Do I want to know how you know how to get up here?"

He nervously ran a hand through his hair, "No," he said simply before shoving his hands in his pockets.

Seceding to the fact that Sirius wasn't going anywhere until she was in her dorm Freya turned away without another word.

Sliding down against the door once it was closed, Freya put her head in her hands,  _ What did I just do? _

* * *

Freya sat at the table in the Great Hall, her head leaning on her hand. Blue eyes fixed on Lily's spoon as it stirred her tea without assistance.

Lily picked up the spoon tapping it on her cup, "Are you alright?"

"Hmm," Freya blinked, "Yeah I'm good." 

Marlene plopped down on the bench with a bright, "Good morning," loading up her plate, "You got back to the room awful late last night," the blond smirked, "And was that  _ Sirius _ I heard right before you came in?"

" _ Freya _ ," Lily hissed.

"Oh keep your pants on," Freya rolled her eyes, "I  _ certainly _ did."

"Pity," Marlene laughed, "I speak from experience, it's a great time."

"Well I've lost my appetite," Lily stood up, "see you ladies in Charms."

"What made Lily sick," Sirius laughed taking her place.

Alice laughed as she gathered her books, "Funny enough, you."

"Not the reaction I normally get from a girl but can't win them all I guess," Sirius leaned over the table, "Can we talk?"

Freya, who still hadn't pushed back her anxiety about last night, stood up, sliding her bag onto her shoulder, "I think we shared enough last night, don't you?"

Sirius called after her but she didn't stop or look back until she'd reached her class.

* * *

A person should win a medal for successfully avoiding Sirius Black.

A feat Freya excelled at most of the day, ducking out of classes as they finished, skipping Potions all together, something she'd pay for later.

After practice she walked out of the locker room and her luck had finally run out.

" _ Oh Fea _ !" Sirius sang out as he and James jogged up the hill to meet her.

Sirius threw his arm over her shoulder, "I didn't tell him anything," he whispered.

Freya tilted her head, meeting his eyes.

"I told you I'm a master of secrets," giving her a small smile he moved his arm.

Freya couldn't place exactly what she was feeling as the three made their way to the seventh floor. She'd be lying if she said there wasn't a small bit of relief mixed in due to Sirius's words.

As they approached the empty wall Freya stopped, "You have to pace in front of that space, there," she pointed to the middle of the wall, "And really concentrate on what you need the room to be."

James eyes the blank brick before turning his hazel eyes back on Freya, "Where do you go?"

"Oh, umm," she stuttered, "Somewhere I feel safe. I let the room take it from there."

"You do this a lot?" Sirius asked from the wall he'd been leaning on.

"Twice," she shrugged, "After the Rosier incident, and last night."

"Right then," James chewed his lip for a moment before letting out an excited gasp.

He scrunched up his face as he paced up and down the hall.

"Wicked!" Sirius exclaimed as a wooden door appeared.

"Now the real test to make sure it isn't just a hidden loo," James smirked and pulled open the door.

They walked in, greeted by the warmth of a giant fireplace, crimson couches facing it with a table in the middle. 

Tall windows covered in gold curtains sat between several book shelves.

"Real original Prongs," Sirius rolled his eyes.

"What is it?" Freya asked, still taking in the bright colors.

"The Potter's sitting room."

"You could fit my whole house in here," Freya said in awe. She schooled her face as the two Gryffindors looked at her confused. 

"I'll leave you to it," Freya said as she turned to leave, "Just can we keep this between us? I'd hate to lose my quiet space."

"Marauders' honor," James replied with a small smile.

* * *

Feeya woke up late Saturday morning finally giving in and getting some much needed sleep.

She sat up rubbing her eyes and looking around her dorm, empty.

Not bothering to do much more other than tie her hair up and throw on her sweatshirt, slipping on her shoes as she stepped out.

Sitting at the far end of the table trying to tune out the bustle of conversation around her, Freya quietly set up her coffee.

She jumped as a voice came from behind her, "My father wouldn't have put forth half of what he did if he knew how you presented yourself in public."

Freya spun her head around and looked up into the eyes of Rosier, "Flattering," she groaned rolling her eyes.

"You'll be accompanying me to the village today," his tone implied there was no room for argument.

Freya's attitude however did not agree, "Get bent," she snapped, looking back at her coffee.

Evan leaned down, placing his hands on the table, caging Freya in, "I'm going to enjoy adjusting that attitude for you."

Freya smiled, "Not as much as I'm going to enjoy this," she snapped her elbow back and the Slytherin let out a howl of pain before he collapsed on the floor, holding his groin.

"Ten points from Gryffindor," Snape said from the Slytherin table, he'd apparently watched the whole encounter.

"For defending myself?" 

"I saw no reason for violence Fawley," The greasy haired Slytherins sneered, moving quickly to Rosier's side.

Freya glared at them as the two left the Great Hall, Rosier shouldering Sirius as they passed each other in the doorway.

"Pissing snakes off early this morning I see Fea," he ran a hand through his shaggy hair as he took a seat.

"Well it's like eleven thirty so not early, still morning though so you can have partial credit." Freya shrugged, picking up her coffee cup again and finally taking a drink.

"What did he want?"

"He not so politely asked me to come to the village with him," she snorted a small laugh, "Even if he wasn't a piece of shit I would have said no."

"Bet that's not a word you hear too often, Black," Lily said with a laugh as she took the seat next to Freya.

"She wasn't telling  _ me _ no," Sirius replied with a cocky smile.

"If it would wipe that smirk off of your face I would," Freya stuck her tongue out.

"Well then I'll save my invitation for a day you're not as sassy," Sirius smiled and with a wave of his hand he got up from the table and walked out of the Hall.

* * *

"You're coming with me," Lily announced as she stomped her way to the couch.

Freya looked up from her book confused, "I'm not really a ride or die type, I have questions."

Lily, clearly not amused, "A what? Nevermind, we're going to talk to Professor McGonagall. You losing those house points for defending yourself, it's bothering me."

"And here I sit without a care in the world," Freya sighed looking back down, "Let it go Lily, if you're that worried about it I'll impress Slughorn or something."

"I will not let it go," she huffed.

"I'd run Fawley, that's the look she gives me every time I call her Lilykins," James laughed as he flopped into an empty armchair nearby.

He ran a hand through his messy hair, "What have you done?" He asked, smirking.

"I haven't  _ done _ anything," Freya slammed her book closed.

"And that's the problem," Lily crossed her arms.

"I think I'm going to need a bit more detail," James said looking between both irritated Gryffindors.

Freya groaned, "Lily is mad because we lost house points."

"Just give me one reason you won't go talk to a professor," Lily countered.

"Because, it will still be my fault… if I didn't want the unwanted attention I should have done x,y,z, differently," Freya chewed on her lip for a moment, "While I certainly went about it the wrong way, I shouldn't have let him rile me up, I do not regret the outcome."

"Wait!" James sat up excitedly, "You really hit him, I thought Padfoot was taking the mickey out of me."

Freya blinked a couple of times," I'm not sure what the second part of all that means but, I elbowed him."

James looked like he was going to explode with laughter until Lily pointed at him, "Don't you encourage her."

"Lily, you're sweet but this really isn't a big deal, please just let it go," Freya begged.

Lily pursed her lips," This time," she warned before turning around and walking back towards the portrait hole.

Freya looked at James before settling back into her spot, "Not often I see you alone."

"Just came from the pitch," he replied, "made a stop by the kitchens of course."

Freya looked past him to the window, raising an eyebrow at the weather outside, "It's pouring, not the greatest flying weather, were you that bored?"

"And then some. Peter is off doing Godric knows what, Remus is in the Library and Sirius is on a date with some Ravenclaw, who's voice makes me want to pop my own ear drums in case you were wondering," he finished making a face.

"I wasn't," Freya deadpanned a second before a nagging feeling made her ask, "Who's the unlucky Ravenclaw?"

James snorted a laugh, "I'd say Pads is the unlucky one in the situation, Leola Watts, she's this vane little witch, who-"

"Oh, we've met," Freya bit back several bitter words before sending James a small smile, "Bet I could kick your ass at Wizard's Chess."

"Oh, you wish."


	6. Then Give The Girl a Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone hope you had a fantastic week. Thank you so much for the comments and kudos, I literally grin like an idiot at every one 🥰🥰💋
> 
> As always I only own my Oc. Enjoy!
> 
> Thank you to my beta Go-French-A-Dementor

September quickly faded into October and Freya spent the past few weeks busying herself with homework and Quidditch.

Much to her relief the time had been uneventful, no random books appearing and the Slytherins left her alone.

The only complaint Freya had was the constant appearance of a certain bitchy Ravenclaw.

While they weren't officially dating, Watts could be seen at the Gryffindor table during meals, more often than not and usually in Sirius's lap.

"I think I'm going to vomit," Freya said as she watched a lump of oatmeal fall off her spoon.

"It is quite a show she puts on, isn't it," Lily said, glancing down the table.

"He's been leaving you alone though so that's a plus right?" Alice asked through a mouthful of bacon.

"Except in Potions," Lily laughed, "cuddles right up to share your book."

Freya rolled her eyes, poking her spoon around her bowl, "I only have to be partners with him until Christmas and then the world can right itself and he and Potter can go back to failing spectacularly, together."

"Actually," Lily started, "As far as partners go James hasn't been half bad."

Marlene, who had been mid-sip of her pumpkin juice, choked, spitting liquid across the table.

"Bloody fucking hell," Alice jumped up to avoid the spray.

"What in the world!" Lily yelled as she reached for her wand.

"You said," _ cough,  _ "James," Marlene sputtered.

"No, I didn't," The redhead said quickly.

"Yes, you did," Alice huffed, "and now I'm wearing McKinnon's juice," she walked off, Marlene, laughing out apologies behind her.

"Did I really?" Lily asked.

"Yup," Freya laughed and took a bite of oatmeal.

* * *

Freya finished her homework for the week in the Library, Lily and Remus working alongside her occasionally switching papers to be checked over.

She gnawed at the cheek watching Remus as he checked over her Herbology essay.

"Watching me doesn't make me read any faster," he said, lifting his head slightly.

"Sorry," Freya looked down at the table tracing her finger through the wooden grooves.

He slid the paper back across the desk, "You seem a little off tonight."

"I'm tired." Freya shrugged.

"Well if you went to bed at a decent time like the rest of us," Lily snickered, "What in the world is so interesting at midnight?"

"Occlumency," she replied simply, "but I've hit a bit of a snag."

Lily's eyes went wide, Remus looked amused, "A snag?" The redhead gaped, "With magic they don't even teach here."

"Yes a snag," Freya hissed back, "I take it neither of you has dabbled?"

Lily shook her head, Remus leaned forward, elbows on the table, "I tried, I'm rubbish but James and Sirius on the other hand.."

"Of course," both Gryffindor girls groaned.

* * *

"Just go over there and ask them," Lily huffed motioning across the Common Room, "Merlin, it's not like you're friends or anything."

"I'm quite proud," Freya rolled her eyes, "And asking for help feels like admitting defeat."

"You'll thank me for this one day," Lily grinned, hopping up from her chair, and walking over to the two boys. 

Freya jumped up behind her, " _ Lily _ !" She snapped, "I'm not a child."

"Off you go then."

Freya gave her friend one more irritated look before walking over to the boys.

_ Morganna, help me,  _ she thought as she realized what the two were doing.

James cheered loudly as Sirius managed to catch the toffee he'd thrown across the table, with his mouth.

"So that's how you get all these girls following you around," Freya smirked, taking the empty chair.

Sirius took a moment to unstick the treat from his teeth before he smirked, "If that impressed you, then I'd love to show you what else this mouth can do," he finished with a wink.

_ Oh mother fucker, Stop, focus.  _ Freya shook her head, "As tempting as that sounds,  _ hard  _ pass."

"Oh come on," Sirius laughed.

"Please stop," James whined before looking at Freya, "What's up Fawley? Or did you just come over here for the terrible pick-up lines from Padfoot?"

"No, I had a real reason."

_ I may have momentarily forgotten it but there was one.  _ Freya let out a small laugh, "I need help with something and Remus said you guys might be able to point me in the right direction."

Both boys were still staring at her, she shifted a bit in her seat, leaning forward in her chair. Freya gave Sirius one last look before she sighed, "I've been doing some research into Occlumency and while I think I have the whole meditation and visualization down I don't really have a way to test it."

"And Moony sent you to us?" James asked, raising an eyebrow.

Freya's eyes flickered over to Sirius again who was now leaning back in his chair looking smug, "Should he not have?" She asked, mimicking James's expression.

"Oh no," Sirius started, "we're your best bet," he smirked, "but you understand how all of it works right?"

"Yes, one of you would try to find something in my mind and I would try to stop you by building magical mental walls."

"Yes, that is the basic idea," James started, "It's quite a bit more complex than that."

Sirius, now resting his arms on the table, "And to efficiently test your ability and build your defense, the Legilimens has to go for your deepest darkest secrets."

Sirius refused to meet her eyes but could feel her staring at him. James broke the silence, "It's not a pleasant experience either." He cleared his throat, catching Freya's attention, "The harder the Legilimens fights the more uncomfortable it gets, which messes with your concentration."

Freya silently weighed her options, ultimately deciding the book showed up for a reason and she wouldn't be able to figure it out without a little help, "I'll be fine," she finally said quietly.

"It'll be a couple of weeks before we can start, I've got detention every night that's not Quidditch," James said glaring at Sirius.

"Should have run faster," Padfoot laughed.

"You tripped me," he hissed back, causing Sirius to laugh even harder.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Better than nothing," she said standing up, "Let me know when you're free and I'll keep practicing on my own until then.

"Tuesday, after dinner," Sirius replied.

"I'm sorry?" 

"Tuesday after dinner, you don't need both of us and  _ I  _ don't have detention." His face was serious, "Unless you have some thoughts in there you don't want me to see," he winked.

_ Annnnd you ruined it.  _ Freya's face flashed annoyance, "I'm going to ignore that because I  _ really _ need help with this. Tuesday it is."

* * *

Freya's stomach churned all through dinner Tuesday night. What had started as a small bubble of regret was now overwhelming. 

The lack of concentration had led to accidental shifts all day.

"Greens a lovely color on you," Marlene remarked as she took a seat across from Freya.

"Merlin's balls," Freya grumbled, using a spoon as a mirror shaking out her hair.

Marlene looked down the table to see what Freya had been reacting to, "At least it's not Watts again," she offered.

No today it was a little redheaded Hufflepuff, she wasn't sitting at the table but whispering something in Sirius's ear.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Freya replied shortly before looking down at her book.

"So green doesn't mean envy?"

"Oh for the love- It's not one color fits all," Freya stopped realizing she'd been a little loud, ignoring the eyes in her direction, "I'm having a bad day," she quietly explained, "and no, for me green generally means disgust."

"Fitting," Marlene laughed, looking back down the table.

Freya stood up from the table with a small laugh.

  
  


* * *

Sirius had left the Great Hall and the dirty talking Hufflepuff at the first chance he'd got, catching up with Freya by the fifth floor, "You look nervous," he said jokingly.

"Wouldn't be very Gryffindor of me to be scared would it?" She smiled back and leaned on the railing as the staircase shifted.

"Nervous and scared are two very different things," he offered. Sirius was pretty nervous himself, he had his own thoughts he didn't want anyone to see.

"Besides," he started, climbing up the steps and onto the landing, "We're just practicing your side today."

Freya looked up at him as they continued their walk, confusion quickly turned to a look of relief.

Sirius smiled, "Your shifting was very…  _ vibrant  _ today, I gather you're probably a little tired."

She shook her head, "Not  _ tired,  _ I think stressed might be a better word. I essentially was a walking billboard for my emotions today. Super annoying but that kind of shifting doesn't mess with me." She waved it off.

Sirius however, grinned as they approached the hall, "What do you mean  _ that kind  _ of shifting?" 

Freya froze, Sirius showed off his teeth as his grin grew to a full smile, "I'll give you a second to think about that.”

He turned back to pacing in front of the empty wall, after the third pass a door appeared.

"After you, Fea," he motioned inside with his hand.

She bit her lip and moved forward, almost scared to see what he'd come up with.

"Wow," she breathed, looking up at the enchanted sky. It was sunset or sunrise, she couldn't tell, but the blend of bright orange and purple streaking across the ceiling had her lost.

"Can't take all the credit," he said plopping down on the grass, "I just asked for somewhere you'd feel comfortable, so kudos to you."

She smiled as she sat down, "So why would two trouble makers take the time to learn this advanced magic?"

"I believe we're still on  _ you _ avoiding my question," he laughed.

"Why do I have to say it out loud? You clearly already know."

"Fine don't tell me," he turned his head up and pouted.

"Wow what a convincing argument." Freya deadpanned.

He dropped the act and smirked back at her, "Most girls would fall over themselves for that pout." 

"Well I guess I'm broken cause I felt nothing," she chuckled back.

"Ok back to business," he clapped his hands together and crossed his legs in front of him.

"I'm assuming since you're into all that hippie magic-"

"I wish you would stop calling it that."

"Not the point, I'm assuming you know how to meditate."

"It's the bane of my existence but yes," Freya ran her palms over her thighs and closed her eyes, attempting to turn her busy mind into a blank slate.

Sirius waited until he noticed her relax before quietly standing up.

He walked her through the process, explaining how the mind consisted of layers, therefore the best barriers were layered as well.

Starting with sticks and twigs, moving to logs and then stone, bricks behind that. Layer upon layer each memory and emotion locked behind a fortress locked securely behind a final blanket of magic.

  
  


Freya struggled at first having a hard time with the visualization but after an hour and several unsuccessful attempts she bravely said, "I'd like to give it a try… stopping you."

Sirius had been walking around the room but he stopped and focused on her, "You sure?" 

Freya nodded, "Might as well get this over with."

"That's the spirit," he laughed pulling out his wand.

Freya pulled hers out as well, keeping her eyes on Sirius as he walked towards her and returned to his earlier seat.

Giving her a few moments to get settled, Sirius pointed his wand at her muttering the spell, trying not to pull her focus.

Building her confidence on a first attempt was crucial. It would give her a standard to achieve.

Freya felt a gentle push at the walls she built up.

Sirius pushed a little harder still not aiming for anything in particular, letting her get used to the feeling.

  
  


After a few more minutes he increased his efforts and Freya understood what James meant by uncomfortable.

The gentle push had turned slightly painful as protective walls started to fall. And before Freya could frantically try to rebuild them a memory flashed in front of her eyes.

It was quick and just glimpses,  _ MACUSA and it's emblem printed on a large marble floor. Flashing to a large office with a wooden desk, where a silently crying Freya refused to look at the picture sitting in front of her. _

Freya gave up trying to push him back, managing to call out a defeated, "Stop."

Sirius, who had been lost in what he saw, dropped his wand and moved over to Freya.

She was bent nearly in half, her fingers knotted behind her neck.

"I'm sorry, I…" he stuttered, kneeling beside her.

"It's fine," she replied, "I just need a minute," her voice was shaking.

Sirius put absolutely no thought into what he did next.

Freya was focused on the ground when she felt something unfamiliar on her leg. Taking a deep breath she turned her head to the side.

Her eyes met familiar silver ones but they were attached to a shaggy black dog.

He replaced his paw with his head when she sat back up, looking up at her with sad eyes and let out a whine.

"Well hello there Padfoot," she said quietly dropping her hands to her lap, "I would have guessed fox, but a dog makes sense too." 

He nudged the hand closest to him and she rolled her eyes, "I'm the one upset but  _ you _ get attention."

Still, she ran her fingers through the long black fur on his head. They sat like that for a while until Freya calmed down, "I don't know what I expected," she sighed finally.

Sirius moved away shifting back and laying in the grass, "James said it gets uncomfortable, I will say it wasn't bad for a first attempt and now you know better for next time."

"You still wanna help me? I mean I kinda freaked out a little there."

Sirius sat up with a determined look, "I've seen crazy, that was  _ nothing,"  _ he smiled.

"I figured you shifted cause I'd be less likely to hit you in animal form," she shrugged, following it up with a small smile.

"I don't deal with guilt well. I know first hand how it feels when the walls come tumbling down," he looked down at the ground, dragging his fingers through the grass, "My first instinct would normally be to run in the opposite direction."

"Thanks for you know.. Not."

"So… you going to show me yours?" He laughed.

She was tempted to shift, it was only fair but the stress of the night had already eaten up a chunk of her energy, "Not tonight," she said with a yawn, "Tonight I sleep for real."

Sirius stood up holding his hand out for Freya, she took it and let herself be pulled up.

Sirius didn't let go immediately, "I'm sure this goes without saying but everything that happens with these lessons stays between us," his eyes locked with hers.

Yes, he was rooting around in her head but she now  _ knew  _ something that could get him sent to Azkaban.

"Of course." She promised with a nod.

* * *

"How'd it go?" James asked as Sirius walked into the dorm.

"Fine," he replied, "well…"

"Well?" Remus repeated suspiciously from his bed.

"What did you do?" James narrowed his hazel eyes.

"I didn't - nothing I did nothing," Sirius huffed as he walked to his trunk.

James swung his legs over his bed, "Oh don't get all pissy," he laughed, "can you blame me? You walked in here acting like you got caught feeding the Hippogriffs."

Sirius ignored him, finally finding what he'd been looking for. He pulled out the hidden bottle of fire whiskey and took a long drink before dropping it back in his trunk.

"I showed her Padfoot," he said quietly.

All three boys, Peter included, looked at him with a mixture of shock and anger.

Remus shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I'm sorry I think I've been confunded, because I know you didn't spill our biggest secret, to a girl we know almost  _ nothing  _ about."

"To be fair," Sirius started, "she knew."

James stood up from his bed stomping over to his friend slapping him on the back of the head, "What the bloody hell were you thinking? Just because she assumed doesn't mean you needed to prove her right!"

"I'm sure McGonagall is suspicious too but you don't see me bounding down the Transfiguration hallway," James reached out to smack him again, Sirius grabbed his arm stopping the attack, "Hit me again and I will bite you," he warned letting James go.

"Eager little witch she is, wanted to try to keep me out and she did at first," Sirius sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed and running his hands over his face, "I couldn't make heads or tails of what she saw," he lied, "but it… I don't know, broke her."

"Then give the girl a hug," Peter snapped.

Sirius whipped his head to the side, giving Wormtail a look that caused him to shrink back towards the head of the bed.

As he opened his mouth to speak, James cleared his throat, "You trust her?"

Sirius slowly turned his head back to James and nodded.

"Well, then I guess it's time to get to know Freya Parks."

* * *

Freya leaned her chair back on two legs as Professor Binns drawled on about the differences in muggle interactions across the world. She looked to her right and saw even Lily was having a hard time paying attention as she doodled to the side of her notes.

To Freya's left, Peter was fast asleep, James had dipped Wormtail's fingers in ink and Sirius was tickling his nose with a quill.

She rolled her eyes and gave a small laugh, unfortunately, it wasn't quiet enough.

"Miss Fawley," the transparent professor called out. 

Freya smiled at the teacher earning nothing but a disappointed look, "When was Rappaport's Law repealed?"

"1965," she answered quickly, "Although it was never recognized in Salem or New Orleans."

"What was the purpose?"

"It essentially said that any contact with the no-maj was forbidden unless it was necessary for daily life."

The professor gave her one last look before returning to his monotone lecture.

  
  


When the bell rang Freya tried not to laugh as Peter woke up and sleepily walked to the door, ink smeared all over his face. She stood up sliding her bag on her shoulder, "How long do you think he's going to make it before someone tells him?"

"Oh it'll be a while," Sirius snickered, " he has Divination until dinner, that tower is pretty dark."

James laughed before turning to Freya, "You don't have any classes left today right?"

"Right," She replied.

"Good, you're coming with us." 

Freya raised an eyebrow, "I have this overwhelming urge to say make me but I'm not sure this is a fight I'll win."

James laughed but Sirius looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

Freya gestured for them to lead the way.

Ten minutes later they were sitting in a copy of the Gryffindor common room, Freya curled up on a couch with Sirius at the other end. James had pulled a high back chair over and faced it towards the two.

"We have some questions," James said, leaning his elbows in his knees.

"Ok…?" She shifted nervously before looking over at Sirius who just shrugged.

"Pads said you knew he was a dog before he showed you," James stated.

"Actually I guessed fox-"

"Cause I'm foxy?" Sirius winked.

"No because you  _ think _ you're slick," she rolled her eyes and then focused back on James, "This can't be a surprise to you, if I can smell your Animagus I'm sure you can smell mine," she argued, there wasn't any reason to deny it at this point.

"Let's see it then?"

"I need you to buy me dinner first, if you're going keep trying to order me around."

Sirius let out a barking laugh from his spot on the couch earning a glare from James, "Not helping."

"It was funny." He shrugged.

Freya sat up tall, putting her feet on the floor, trying to be as intimidating as possible while still sitting down, "You smell like prey," she smirked, "If you can guess it you can see it." She crossed her arms and leaned back triumphantly.

"Great plan you had there Prongs," Sirius leaned up, "Fea, the boys are a little nervous about me letting the cat out of the bag, so to speak. It's a secret we've kept for years."

"I already said I wouldn't say anything," Freya argued, "hell, I've known Remus was a werewolf the second you walked into my compartment on the train. Why do you think I'm always giving him candy?" 

It was James's turn again, "Look, Sirius trusts you, which holds a lot of weight but I think it's only fair you share some of your secrets too."

Ferry chewed the inside of her cheek for a moment, "I have conditions."

"Fair enough, what are they?"

"Nothing said leaves this room, Marauders excluded." Freya said holding up one finger, James agreed and she ticked up a second, "I have the option to veto a question."

"Deal, anything else?"

"You can't force me to shift, that's it."

"Fine, Why does the map say Freya Parks?"

  
  


She took a deep breath and focused on her hands, "I'm a half-blood. My dad was a muggle policeman, he and my mom met after she ran away."

"Ran away?" James asked.

"You really didn't tell him?" Freya looked at Sirius.

"I said I wouldn't," he shrugged.

"My mom's Sofia Fawley," she paused, "She left London and went straight to New Orleans. Met my dad six months later when someone broke into the shop."

"Why would she call the muggles."

"MACUSA isn't allowed in New Orleans. Well, except for special circumstances."

"Like what happened to your parents," Sirius said quietly, remembering the picture on the desk.

Freya nodded, "A double murder, and a weird symbol in the sky that no one had ever seen before was cause for concern."

James looked at Sirius, who ran his hand through his hair, "It's called the Dark Mark."

James flopped back in his chair while Freya looked between the two boys hoping one of them would elaborate.

"It's the symbol Voldemort and his Death Eaters use," Sirius tensed up his hands now running nervously over his legs, "What I don't understand is why your parents? To my knowledge, they only really have a following in Europe."

"I'm in the same boat," Freya tucked herself back into the couch, the confidence from earlier long gone, "Vera said it hasn't been seen since. There's more, my parents' will was blatantly ignored, I shouldn't even be here." She rubbed her hands over her face, "Can we just move on?"

"Yeah," James replied with an apologetic tone, "How long did it take for you to learn how to shift?"

"About three months."

"Three months!" Both boys shouted, Sirius, adding, "It took us years!"

"I had help, lots of it."

"Why?"

"Pass," Freya said sternly.

Sirius looked like he wanted to protest but James held up his hand, "If Sofia is your mother then we're related."

"Oh god I'm not going to have to marry you am I?" Freya tried to laugh.

"You wish, no, Tibias Fawley, your grandfather, was my mother's older brother," James said.

"Every day, I get a little more unnerved about how small this world is."

"The fact that you're still surprised is a little astonishing," Sirius laughed, finally shaking off his earlier mood.

"Why are you so interested in Occlumency?" James jumped back in.

Freya twisted her fingers together, "Because I have to know it before I can learn Legilimency." She sighed, "Look everything I've told anyone is true except my last name, I just don't talk about my dad. No one asks questions about dead parents, well except you two busybodies."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You know lady Fawley is trying to pawn me off to Rosier. Have you met him? Doesn't really strike me as the kinda wizard to play fair. I'm willing to learn anything to help me out of this mess I've fallen head first into."

"Well any chances to knock a Slytherin down a peg or two," James replied. "You can understand why we were a bit skeptical yeah?"

"I get it, I wouldn't trust me either," she waved him off still sitting on the couch.

The messy haired Gryffindor stood up offering a small smile, Sirius moved to follow him.

Freya turned around looking over the back of the couch, "Hey," she called out.

He turned around giving her a smirk, "Yes?"

"Did I pass?" 

"He didn't mention trying to obliviate you so I'd say so," Sirius replied jokingly.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr megand2007


	7. Stupidest Word Ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello as always I only own my oc.
> 
> I hope everyone had a fantastic week.
> 
> This chapter was betaed by Go-French-A-Dementor

The Common Room was fairly quiet, curfew was fast approaching and the students left downstairs were enjoying the still Sunday evening.

Sirius sat at the table opposite James playing Exploding Snap. Sirius had been winning since James kept getting distracted by Lily.

She and Remus were on the couch quizzing each other's Ancient Ruins knowledge.

Peter was on the floor with a book and parchment working on an assignment for Charms, muttering to himself.

The portrait hole swung open, Remus who didn't look to see who it was, simply called out, "Cutting it close," before pulling up a card for Lily to guess.

"Sorry," Freya said, "I lost track of time." She walked over taking one of the last chairs close to the group.

Lily's head popped up from her notes, she wrinkled her nose, "Where were you?"

"I can't tell you," Freya shrugged, "I wouldn't want you to worry your  _ prefect _ little head about how many rules I broke."

"Oh so it's for my benefit then?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Absolutely," the blond flashed a bright smile.

"Well then next time, make sure you fasten  _ all _ the buttons on your shirt."

Freya looked down, "Oh," she looked back up smiling weakly before fixing her shirt, "Oops."

"Oh your back!" Marlene excitedly said from the stairs. She practically skipped to Freya's chair, sitting on the arm.

"Thanks for the tip about the fifth floor, Marley."

A loud pop from the table caused Freya to jump, she looked at the table and Sirius's face was covered with soot, "What exactly were you doing sneaking around the fifth floor?" He raised one eyebrow, "Or should I say who?"

"Sirius, leave her alone," Lily scolded, "As if you have any room to talk," she turned her bright green eyes on Freya, "I'm in no way condoning this."

Something about the look in Sirius's face made Freya want to stir this pot a little longer, "Andrew Wells," Freya said simply.

"The Ravenclaw Quidditch captain?" Sirius asked, calmly.

"The very same."

"You can't date the enemy," he spat.

"Well see there are two things wrong with that sentence," Freya stood up, irritated, "First off who said anything about dating and two, hypocrite!"

Sirius was on his feet now too, "Fine you can't sleep with the enemy!"

"Again, say it with me this time HYPOCRITE!," She lowered her voice, "You can't sit here and look down on me because I decided to get my rocks off when you have been sleeping with Watts for weeks."

"That's different," he sputtered.

"How!?" Freya's hair was a bright red, her eyes flashed gold and magic sparked from her fingers, "You know what I don't care what's going on in your misogynistic head. Go french a Dementor," she snapped before stomping to the stairs and up to the dorms.

Marlene huffed and stood up, "You're lucky, I would have hit you." 

Lily gathered her books and quickly said good night to Remus, "I still might," she glared at him.

Sirius sat down as the girls disappeared, "Don't say it," he said angrily to James.

"Oh, I'm saying it. You my friend are an idiot." James offered an apologetic smile, "I'm slightly curious though."

"About?"

"That was an obnoxious display for a girl you're only mildly curious about, wouldn't you say Wormtail?"

"Very," Peter squeaked.

"You know," Remus started as he crossed his arms and leaned back, "it almost looked like you were jealous."

"I'm not- fuck you Lupin!"

"Look Moony, I think he's blushing," James cackled, holding his sides as he laughed.

"Bloody wankers, the lot of ya!" Sirius cursed, getting up and quickly heading upstairs.

* * *

Sirius woke up early determined to talk to Freya before classes. He waited in the Common Room, watched almost every Gryffindor walk through except for one.

She wasn't in the Great Hall either, he noticed walking in with little time before lessons started, grabbing a few pieces of bacon and a slice of toast before heading down to the dungeon.

There she was sitting next to Lily laughing about something.

Sirius slid into his seat dropping his bag loudly. Freya didn't even flinch, ignoring him completely.

He cleared his throat, "Morning," he said quietly.

She acted as if he wasn't even in the room, Sirius didn't have time to push as Professor Slughorn had called the class to attention. He informed them they wouldn't be working in pairs that day. With the first Quidditch match of the year coming up on Saturday, Madam Pomfrey had asked for help restocking a few basic potions.

Once they were given their assignment both girls headed to the store room. James started setting his things up, "Awful cold down here today," he muttered.

"Yeah, guess she's still mad," Sirius replied, lighting the fire under his cauldron.

"We have a game Saturday, and I'd really like it if  _ all _ of my players were actually speaking to each other."

"I'll fix it."

* * *

The silent treatment had lasted through all of their classes, Freya had even managed to get through practice without having to actually speak to Sirius.

She waited in the girl's locker room until she could hear nothing but silence coming from the boys' side. 

As she stepped out and started walking away from the pitch, the path was dark, the sun almost completely set, giving Freya a nervous feeling.

So focused on making it back to the school she didn't think when someone wrapped their fingers around her left wrist.

She reacted quickly, balling up her fist and spun around making contact.

"Merlin's balls! What the fuck Fea!" Sirius yelled holding his hand over his eye.

Freya's eyes went wide, "I'm so sorry, I-" she stopped remembering she was still very upset with him, "wait, what the hell were you doing trying to scare me anyway?"

He pulled his hand away from his eye, which was already starting to turn a nasty shade of purple, "I wasn't trying to scare you, I was trying to apologise."

Freya pulled out her wand, lighting it and held it by Sirius's face, "Hold this, right here," she passed off her wand, dropped her bag, and began to dig through it.

"I've been trying to do it all day, but you won't talk to me."

Finally finding what she was looking for, "So you decided sneaking up on me was the best approach?" She stood up and stepped in front of him.

"In all actuality I should have known better," he shrugged, wincing a little as Freya dabbed a little bruise cream under his eye, "It's quite a violent reaction though."

Freya froze looking into his grey eyes, "Just because I had good parents doesn't mean my life has been all rainbows and sunshine," she finished applying the medicine, whipping the rest on her jeans, and closing the lid.

"Trade me," she said nodding to her wand and holding out the bruise cream.

Sirius gave a nervous chuckle as he took the small jar shoving both hands in his pockets.

"Well?"

Sirius was only confused for a moment before he realized how this all started in the first place, "Right? Umm I'm sorry, I had no right to butt into your business." He shifted his weight, back and forth, "and I certainly had no right to judge you for it."

Freya stood there arms crossed, almost sizing him up, wondering if this was genuine, "I'll forgive you, mostly because punching you in the face was  _ oh so _ satisfying."

"At least you fixed me up afterwards," he said relieved.

* * *

Freya slid down the wall opposite of her Defense classroom, spinning her wand in her fingers, waiting for the professor.

"Brought you something," Sirius said, taking up the spot next to her on the floor, reaching in his pocket he pulled out a Honeydukes chocolate bar.

"Raided Remus's candy stash I see," Freya smiled, taking the foil wrapped bar.

"I would never," he replied shocked, before grinning, "I mean, I would and I did but it tastes good all the same."

Freya took the candy, breaking it in half and sticking the rest back in his hand, "Finder's fee."

"We should try and get one more lesson in before the weekend, if you still want my help that is, you could always just ask James."

"No," she said a little too quickly, "I mean I'd still like your help. Tomorrow?"

"Perfect."

Freya looked up hearing a group of girls giggling a little further down the hall, Freya turned her head and noticed they were all staring at Sirius.

"Your fan club's waiting," she tipped her head towards the girls.

"Ignore them, I usually do." He shrugged, fidgeting with the candy in his hand..

"Don't keep your adoring fans waiting on account of me." Freya waved him off, "Lily should be here any minute."

"Where is the lovely, Miss Evans?"

"James caught her coming from Arithmancy," Freya looked around Sirius and down the hall hoping to see her redheaded friend.

"And you didn't stay to save her?"

"Unlike James, Lily prefers a no witnesses approach when showing her affections to Potter." 

"Speak of the devil," Sirius looked up to see his friend holding broken glasses and sporting a black eye, "Can you fix these for me? My depth perception is a little off." The messy raven-haired boy held out his glasses.

Freya stood up looking for the angry Gryffindor, finally finding her leaning against one of the statues in the hall, "Physical violence Lily, I'm ashamed." Freya laughed joining her friend.

"Believe me he deserved it." She grumbled still glaring at the full group of Marauders.

"I don't doubt it." Freya laughed. She turned her attention to the group of girls who'd moved over to Sirius. "It's like a cult," Freya gagged.

Lily made a disgusted face at the display, "I don't get it either, I mean sure he's handsome but not one of those girls is going to actually get what they want."

"Oh I'm sure a one or two night stand is somewhere on their lists," Freya snorted as Lily rolled her eyes, "Oh don't be like that, there is absolutely nothing wrong with it. Besides sex can be a great stress reliever."

Lily covered her face with her hands, "You're ridiculous," she mumbled as Professor Prewett let a group of fourth years out.

Fabian Prewett was a young Auror who had picked up the  _ cursed _ Defence Against the Dark Arts position at the beginning of the year. Lily and Remus both commented he was one of the best teachers they'd had for the class. 

When the sixth years had taken their seats the red-haired professor looked over the class, "Today we are continuing our lessons on proper dueling. However, today will be a practical lesson working in pairs. Don't get too excited, Black and Potter, you'll be paired at random."

A collective groan filled the classroom but the professor brushed it off, "I know, I know but in a real duel, it's not going to be against you and your friend. We will rotate partners every class and then at the end of next week we'll have a little competition, the winner will receive 50 points for their house."

This seemed to make everyone feel a little better, with the exceptions of the Marauders who didn't care about house points. "I'll also be coming around to make sure all the rules are being followed, and that nothing that's going to be sending anyone to the hospital wing is thrown around." The professor pulled out a hat and started pulling names out, students pairing off with respective groans or excitement.

James had managed to be paired with Remus, Sirius was with Lily, Peter had lucked out and was partnered with a Hufflepuff. As the last few students remained it was clear today was not going to be an easy day for Freya.

"Fawley and…." He dug into the hat once more, "Ah, Snape."

Both students groaned, Freya had only witnessed his hatred for the Marauders but it was enough to not want to be paired with him. 

Freya couldn't ignore the looks Sirius kept giving Snape, almost daring him to hurt her. They were broken down into a few more groups, Freya propped herself on one of the desks in the back and watched the first couple of rounds, Remus had managed to disarm James, who pouted about it for the rest of the class, Sirius was sporting a nasty looking cut but he'd managed to disarm Lily and hit her with a tickling jinx winning their duel. When the professor called the last group of pairs, Freya hopped down and took her spot across from Snape. 

Even when they bowed he had a sneer on his face, she stuck her tongue out as she stood up and walked to her spot.

"Ready?" The professor asked, "Begin!"

" _ Expelliarmus,"  _ Snape yelled.

" _ Protego!" _ Freya yelled back, casting a bright blue shield, " _ Impedimenta."  _

Severus moved out of the way at the last second, " _ Levicorpus _ ." 

Freya ducked, the red light just barely missing her, "The fuck was that?" She snapped, catching the attention of the students around her.

"A spell, Fawley," he smirked, " _ Expelliarmus,"  _ he shouted again, this time catching Freya off guard, her wand flew out of her hand and clattered on the ground by Snape's feet, " _ Stupefy."  _ He cast with a smile.

Freya threw her hands up, " _ Protego."  _ Her wandless shield was nowhere near as strong as the one she'd cast while armed. 

  
  


Snape's spell hit the wall of blue, shattering it and crashing into Freya's chest, slamming her into the wall. Snape laughed, some of the other class members had stopped to watch, James was trying to hold Sirius back as indiscreetly as possible, Remus had cast a silencing spell on him as soon as Freya had hit the wall, knowing he'd be yelling. She expected the professor to call the duel to an end but he stood to the side, "What now Fawley?" He asked curiously.

Snape realizing at the same time that this wasn't over, cast another jinx her way, Freya rolled out of the way, throwing out her hand and calling for her wand, in one fluid movement she was back on her feet, wand out yelling, " _ Anteoculatia!"  _ The jinx knocked the greasy-haired boy backward, he shook his head looking for his injuries, stopping when the entire class burst out in laughter.

Freya admired her work, as Snape's hands went to his head, feeling the antlers that were now growing out of his skull.

" _Finite Incantatem,"_ Professor Prewett, waved his wand at Snape.

"Points for creativity Fawley. However, this round goes to Mr. Snape, next time disarm before you gloat, " He waved his wand and returned the tables to their original positions, "Alright off you go, I'd like to see everyone working on their defensive spells for the next class." Freya grabbed her bag, "Fawley, hang back for a minute please."

"I'll meet you guys downstairs," Freya waved off her friends and headed back to the front of the class.

"Is this about the hex? It really was just the first thing that popped into my head when my ears stopped ringing."

"No, you followed the rules. Severus is on his way to lunch with everyone else. I'd actually like to talk to you about your wandless magic."

"We were taught basic stuff at Ilvermorny, really the shield and calling objects are about the only ones I've practiced by myself." She defended.

The professor shook his head, "I know the other professors are piling on the work but if you've got time I'd like to see some improvements with them, maybe even pick up a couple of offensive  _ dueling _ spells."

"I uh-" Freya stuttered as the professor wrote out a slip, "This is for a book I  _ know _ is in the restricted section, and should have plenty of information in it. I have a free period after lunch every day except Monday, so if you need any help let me know." He held out the parchment and Freya slowly reached for it, "If you don't have time I understand, it wasn't that long ago I was trying to balance school and Quidditch but I think it would definitely be beneficial."

Freya took the slip, "I'll try." Walking to the back of the class.

"Oh and Freya," the professor called out, causing Freya to stop, "Tell Mister Black, he needs to hold his temper next class. I'm a fantastic lip reader." She nodded again and headed down to lunch.

* * *

Friday night the Gryffindor Quidditch team made its way into the common room soaking wet from the storm raging outside, "I still don't get why you guys all threatened to leave practice, it's not like you've never played in this." James whined.

"I almost got struck by lightning, TWICE!" Freya snapped back, "Not worth it for practice."

"Yeah Prongs lay off," Sirius said, clapping his hand on James's shoulder.

"I still think we should have gone for another hour."

Freya pulled off her wet practice jersey, throwing it at James hitting him in the face, "Please shut up." She replied putting her hands on her hips, her undershirt was just as wet as her jersey but much lighter, "I think I just lost five pounds," she sighed, falling onto the couch.

James balled up the wet shirt, throwing it back to Freya who laughed, "I need a shower." 

"I need food," Sirius said, sitting next to her.

"Dinner was three hours ago," Lily chimed in from one of the armchairs.

"And James had us out there burning all those useful calories!" Freya groaned, "Look I'm wasting away." 

Sirius laughed, "To be fair, you're pretty tiny already."

"I prefer fun-sized thank you." Freya joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lily looked at the three remaining Quidditch players, getting out of her chair and pulled out her wand. James jumped behind the couch, "Merlin Potter, I was just going to help dry you guys out, I'm surprised Freya didn't offer."

"Wand's upstairs," the blond mumbled, leaning her head back on the couch.

"That's a bad habit," Sirius muttered, copying her action. 

"So is falling and breaking it, been there, done that, took hours and too many precious brain cells to replace it. I'll just hide behind you." 

"Sounds like a great plan," Lily deadpanned, waving her wand over Sirius and Freya drying out their clothes.

"Thanks," they both mumbled.

Freya lightly smacked Sirius's chest, he looked up raising an eyebrow, "Food?"

"To the kitchens!" He said excitedly pulling Freya up from her spot.

Lily laughed at the pair, "Freya if you keep eating like them, you're going to be a hundred stone."

"I don't know what that means." Freya laughed.

"She's calling you fat." Sirius answered.

"I did not!" Lily argued, "I said she was going to  _ get  _ fat."

Freya smirked, "I've been eating like this for years, I thank Merlin for a fast metabolism."

Freya and Sirius headed down to the kitchens laughing about their last DADA class, Sirius had been paired with Snape this time and he'd ended up losing them fifteen house points for hitting the Slytherin with a slicing hex that caused enough damage Professor Prewett thought the injury should be treated by a professional.

As they walked into the kitchen the house-elves gathered around them, figuring out what they wanted they rushed off. Sirius sat at one of the empty tables, Freya following behind. When she sat down the candles flickered off a small scar sitting on her shoulder.

He leaned over the table, his finger brushed over it, "What happened here?"

"Werewolf bite," she replied simply, trying not to smile as she watched his reaction.

"But Moony said-" he sputtered.

"I'm not a werewolf," she shook her head as she shifted the mark away leaving perfect skin behind, "It wasn't a full moon." 

The house elves brought over several plates, Sirius picked up a fry and popped it into his mouth, taking a second before he asked, "Is he why you became an animagus?"

"No." Freya quickly replied, picking up a cookie and breaking it in half.

"Are you ever going to share  _ that _ story?"

Freya looked at the baked good in her hand no longer hungry, "It's not a good story."

"Does it have anything to do with what you saw last night?"

Freya thought back to their practice session the day before. Sirius had been focusing on memories with strong emotions attached to them and just one slip up on Freya's end pulled a dark image out of her mind. 

A vivid flash of a fifteen year old Freya with a cut lip, bloody nose and a black eye was all she'd let slip through the cracks before pushing him out. Sirius had thankfully called it a night right after.

Freya shook off the heavy feeling that had begun to settle over her, "Unfortunately," she muttered.

Sirius's grey eyes roamed over Freya's face before he reached forward, stealing half the cookie Freya had forgotten she was even holding, "Enough nonsense, you ready for your first game tomorrow?"

Freya relaxed, smiling warmly across the table, "A little nervous but I always am, every game."

"I've seen you practice, you'll be fine," he smiled.

"Who are you bringing to the victory party? I'm sure you guys already have one planned."

"That we do Fea, and no one, Leola tried her luck but honestly she's beginning to annoy me," Sirius shrugged

"No!" Freya feigned shock, "Not Watts she's an  _ absolute delight _ ." 

"I saw Fitch chatting  _ you  _ up yesterday." He quickly replied.

"Yeah, sure we'll call it that," she laughed, "That boy was so nervous he asked me for Transfiguration notes.. he's a fifth year. Poor little Bambi."

"Bambi?" Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Muggle kid's story about a baby deer, and all his little woodland friends, it's all very innocent."

Sirius howled with laughter at the comparison of the younger Gryffindor, "Aww you never know you could train him up right." 

"Or not," she replied, turning a face, "bad sex is one thing, having to walk someone through and it still being bad is just not a game I'm willing to play." She smirked, sounding confident, but Sirius noticed the tiny spot of pink creeping through her hair.

He looked at his watch, "We should probably get back, James will be bouncing around the dorm at 5 am."

"The game isn't till 11."

"He's bloody bonkers." He shook his head and stood up from the table.

* * *

Freya rolled over in her bed, light streaming from the crack in the curtains. She could hear someone moving around, "What time is it, Lil?" She asked.

The redhead pulled open the curtain, "How'd you know?"

"You're the only one neurotic enough to be up this early on a Saturday."

"You're up." She argued.

"You're dressed." Freya huffed, sitting up rubbing the sleep from her eyes.. Suddenly remembering they had a game today she felt sick and groaned, leaning her head back against the headboard.

"What's wrong?" Lily asked, concerned.

"Just jitters. Hey, you never told me what time it was." Freya quickly changed the subject.

"Quarter to 9," Lily replied looking at her watch.

"Shit," Freya swore hopping out of bed, running to the bathroom. She quickly brushed her teeth, throwing her unbrushed hair up. 

"You should change your hair." Alice said getting out of bed, "red and gold you know, for the game."

"If I think about it when I get to the pitch, I will." Freya smiled back, throwing her gear into her bag. She grabbed her broom and her shoes and moved towards the door.

"You're going down like that?" Lily laughed.

Freya looked down at the baggy sweatpants and Gryffindor hoodie she was wearing, "I put a bra on what more do you want from me?" 

"Nothing." Lily smiled innocently, Freya huffed, and walked downstairs. Lily looked at Alice, "Do you think she knows that's not her sweatshirt?"

"No, but Black's going to have a hippogryph when he sees it."

"How'd she even get it anyway?" Marlene asked finally, awake enough to participate.

"Oh  _ he _ was super sneaky about it," Lily laughed, "She took hers off the other night when we were studying and Sirius swapped them."

"Cheeky little shit isn't he?" Alice asked.

"Marlene are you ok?" The redhead asked her friend.

"Surprisingly yes, I like Freya. Not to mention it's always super amusing when she puts Sirius in his place. I think they both need to stop being so stubborn." Marlene smiled.

"Their flirting is getting a little gross," Alice pointed out.

"Says the girl who snogs her boyfriend senseless every chance she gets." 

* * *

"There you are," Sirius said as Freya stepped away from the staircase.

"Here I am." She smiled back, taking a seat to slide her shoes on, "Were you waiting for me?" She asked, looking around the common room for the other Marauders.

"Waiting impatiently," he laughed, "I was about to come up and get you."

"That would have gone over  _ really well _ with Lily," Freya replied.

"I'm not the least bit scared of Miss Evans," he smirked back.

"Why am I not surprised." Freya rolled her eyes and headed towards the portrait hole, Sirius following behind to catch a glimpse of her sweatshirt.

As Sirius caught up with her in the hall she smirked at him, "I'd like  _ my _ sweatshirt back, unless you've done something weird to it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about." He replied innocently.

"So you're telling me if I take this off it's going to say Fawley with a giant number 3 on it."

He pulled out his wand, "If you give me a second it will. I forget you have an obnoxious sense of smell."

"We can trade back later." 

"I'd comment about the size difference but yours seems to be the same size."

"The purpose of these sweatshirts is comfort, I can't do that in one that fits properly." She laughed as they walked into the Great Hall.

* * *

  
  


"Is he really skipping breakfast?" Lily asked as she sat down, earning a confused look from Freya and a laugh from Sirius, "Prongs will be elated to know you were thinking about him, Evans." 

Lily rolled her eyes before focusing on Freya's nearly empty plate, "Honestly, what is with you Quidditch players, eat something."

"What's got your panties in a wad?" Freya asked, grabbing a piece of toast.

"Nothing." She grumbled, filling her own plate.

"No something's wrong and you need to tell me."

Lily didn't have time to do anything but groan since the source of her frustration walked over to the table. Leola Watts and two of her friends cast a sneering glance at Freya, "Can I help you?" The Gryffindor asked, turning around and dropping her toast on the plate.

"Little desperate don't you think?" Leola snapped, tossing her dark brown hair over her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm not really in a guessing game kind of mood, save the riddles for your housemates." Freya reached for her bag and broom.

"Oh there's no riddle involved, you use that pathetic little magic trick of yours and weasel your way into some guys good graces-"

Freya stood, "I do not!"

"Oh really? That's not what Andrew said," Leola smirked but it quickly fell when Freya let out a loud, "Ha!"

"I don't see what's so funny."

"Well, your  _ adorable  _ attempt to embarrass me, of course," Freya crossed her arms over her chest, "Because you see, Wells has a thing for brunettes, while I like dirty talk. Fair trade in my opinion."

  
  


Watts looked shocked, Freya kept her face netral as she slipped her bag on her shoulder, "I have very little shame left sweetie, try a new approach." 

Freya slammed her shoulder into the Ravenclaw knocking her back a step, "Bitch," she hissed.

"Thank you!" Freya cheerfully called back as she walked out of the hall.

* * *

Freya took her spot in front of the door to the field.

"You look like you're going to be sick," Sirius whispered as he got to his spot. "Not so feisty now."

Freya groaned back, "What if while I was sleeping I completely forgot how to fly a broom?"

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" Sirius laughed, as Frank Longbottom's voice rang out over the field announcing the Ravenclaw team. The team mounted their brooms as the large wooden door lifted up, following James out and making a couple of laps around the field.

Lightning struck close to the castle sending thunder rumbling through the air, "Fawley, find that snitch quick." James yelled out.

"That's the plan," she replied looking off at the storm that was rolling closer.

Madame Hooch stepped out onto the field, setting the bludgers and snitch loose, Freya watched it slip off through the stands and readied herself to take off when the quaffle was released.

The bright red ball was thrown up and the game was on. Freya shot up taking in the whole field while keeping an eye on her Ravenclaw counterpart. 

_ "AND POTTER'S GOT THE QUAFFLE, PASSES TO JOHNSON, BACK TO POTTER. BLACK SENDS A BLUDGER RIGHT INTO CARLSON. I THOUGHT BIRDS COULD FLY BETTER THAN THAT! POTTER SCORES 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!" _

  
  


Freya let herself celebrate for a second before circling the pitch moving lower. By her third lap, the score had been tied 20-20 and the rain started. Freya groaned as the little bit of sun was finally tucked away behind the thick black clouds. She zipped around the field dodging the other players as the rain soaked through her cloak and jersey and the Ravenclaw seeker finally decided to give up finding the snitch for himself and just follow Freya. She perched herself about eye level with the high stands and scanned the field again.

  
  


" _ WELLS HAS THE QUAFFLE, HEADED TOWARDS THE GRYFFINDOR GOAL, OI BAD LUCK AS HE TAKES A BLUDGER TO THE BACK COURTESY OF BLACK, POTTER'S IN POSSESSION, HE PASSES TO RODGERS WHO SHOOTS AND SCORES ANOTHER 10 POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR, what's this? FAWLEY'S SEEN THE SNITCH!" _

Freya blocked out Frank's voice as she sped through the rain that was falling hard enough she'd probably have a couple of bruises when it was all said and done. The Ravenclaw seeker quickly caught up and slammed into her, Freya hit back, flattening herself to the broom pulling forward. Her hand shot out and wrapped around the little golden ball.

" _ FAWLEY'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH EARNING 150 POINTS FOR GRYFFINDOR PUTTING THE FINAL SCORE 180 TO 20. GRYFFINDOR WINS." _

Freya touched down jumping off her broom as the rest of the team hit the ground after her. Sirius ran up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist and spinning her around, causing her to squeal. Setting her back down he whispered, "Looks like you remembered how to fly." 

The rain continued to fall down and Freya turned around to face Sirius, most of the other players had made their way off the field. Sirius's eyes flickered to Freya's lips, she smiled looking up at the sky seemingly enjoying the rain "Well, well, she's talented on a broom,"

Freya groaned at the sound of Rosier's voice, she quickly turned around, "My god you'd ruin a wet dream you know that?"

"Learn to take a compliment,  _ pet _ ."

"I'll show you, pet," Freya growled, taking a step forward. Sirius reached out snatching her arm, "Don't!" He looked around, "There are still teachers everywhere."

"For once I agree with the blood traitor," Evan sneered, "I just came to tell you, you might want to practice a little more, just because you're going to be my wife doesn't mean I'm going to go easy on you."

"On that note, I think I'll go vomit." She spit at his feet and stalked off towards the locker rooms.

Sirius stared the Slytherin down, "Back off Black, no need for her to suffer just because you're jealous." Rosier sneered.

"I promise I have nothing to do with her feelings for you. That bollocks attitude of yours did that just fine." Sirius said with a smirk.

"We'll see come New Years then won't we?" Rosier ran his hand through his wet hair and smiled, "I'll bet she tastes just as good as she looks."

Words forgotten, Sirius launched at the Slytherin, his fist colliding with Evan's nose. Stumbling backward he grabbed his face, "You'll fucking pay for that traitor." He pulled out his wand and trained it on Sirius.

  
  


"What in Godric's name is going on here?" Professor McGonagall had made it down to the pitch and looked between the two students.

"Just a friendly debate getting a little heated Minnie my dear." Sirius bat his eyelashes at the exasperated professor. She turned her attention to the other party who's wand was now by his side, "Is that what's going on here Mr. Rosier?"

"Yes ma'am, no harm done." 

"Then I suggest you two get back to the castle before this storm gets any worse."

Both students nodded, Rosier leaving first and Sirius walking to the locker room.

* * *

Freya was sitting on the floor in front of the fire warming her hands when Sirius made it back to the Common Room, "Hey what took you so long?" She asked as he threw himself on to one of the couches close by.

"Punched your husband in the face." He mumbled into the cushion.

Freya twisted her upper body to look back at him, "Okay number one  _ not  _ my husband, number two, why?"

"Because," he sat up angrily, running his hand through his hair.

"That's not an answer." Freya raised her eyebrows before groaning and falling back on the floor, "Did you just make all of this worse for me?"

James came running in, hair sticking up worse than normal, "Pads let's go!"

Sirius glared at him before turning back to Freya, "I'll fix it, just- just make Remus go down to lunch with you, don't mind if he has a shitty attitude," Sirius got off the couch and joined his confused friend 

Freya nodded, scanning the room for the werewolf not seeing him and remembering the full moon was Monday, she made her way up to her dorm to grab some sweets, shoving them in a bag. She quickly ran up the boys' steps and knocked on the door, "Open says me, I have treats."

"What kind of treats?" Remus replied from the other side of the door.

"If you open up there's three Honeydukes chocolate bars and a hot date for lunch if you're up to it." Freya jiggled the knob and slightly opened the door, "Please don't be naked." She put her hand over her eyes and pushed the door the rest of the way open.

"Not naked." Moony laughed.

Freya dropped her hand, "Damn," she laughed, holding out the aforementioned chocolate.

"I don't really feel like lunch." He shrugged.

"Double damn, well I guess I'll live on candy, my parents would be so proud." She smiled.

Remus happily accepted, walking back to his bed and patting the spot next to him, "Not that I'm complaining but what brings you up here?"

"Sirius thinks I need a babysitter because he pissed off Rosier." She shrugged, pulling a sugar quill out of the bag she'd brought.

"Ah." He said understandingly.

"You don't seem surprised."

"Sirius… he has a bit of a temper and I'm not sure if you've noticed but he's a bit… protective."

"I'll say, did you see him at the game, I thought the Ravenclaw seeker was bad about tailing me."

Remus laughed, "That's Padfoot."

"Are you ok?" Freya asked quietly.

"No worse than the other 135 times, give or take a blue moon." He shrugged.

"Would you rather I just pretended I didn't know?" 

"No," he shook his head, pieces of his sandy blond hair falling in his face, "I was a little nervous when Padfoot first told us you knew but you've never been anything but kind to me."

"I don't normally make a habit of being an ass to nice people, you know, except Sirius but he asks for it.", Freya fiddled with the charm on her necklace and Remus caught sight of the tiny silver wolf hanging with the other trinkets, "Pads is going to be so mad when he finds out I was right." He laughed quietly.

"Right about what?"

"You're a wolf aren't you?"

"Very good Mr, Lupin." Freya nodded, "I'm honestly surprised it took you this long."

"Sirius is convinced you're like a labrador or something."

"I don't think anyone would actually want to keep me as a pet _ ,"  _ Freya shook her head.

"He's got no reasoning behind it."

"He's going to shit himself when he sees her," She laughed laying back on the bed with her arm under her head.

"Any plans for that semi-public run?"

"I actually wanted to talk to  _ you  _ about that. Back in New Orleans we have lunar camps, larger Animagi help out keeping the wolves from fighting. I was wondering, if you're ok with it of course, if I could come out with you guys one night."

"I don't know Freya... I could hurt you. I can't imagine your form would be much bigger than Sirius's."

"I'm a red wolf so no, I'm actually the same size, if not a little smaller than him." She admitted with a shrug.

"You're not helping your case." He replied with an eyebrow raised.

"Honesty is the best policy." 

"Can I think about it?" Remus looked down at the piece of chocolate in his hand.

"No, I want you to be as uncomfortable as possible, of course, you can think about it." Freya smiled and sat up, hopping off the bed, "Now where did that fucker hide my hoodie."

"Bet if you shift you could find it." 

Freya smiled mischievously, "Yes but then I wouldn't get to go through all of his stuff."

Remus laughed pointing to Sirius's bed and trunk.

* * *

After a couple of stolen shots of Firewhiskey, Freya had fallen asleep on Sirius bed listening to Remus talk about some of their past pranks. 

Sirius walked into the dorm after helping James procure everything they needed for the party, eyeing Remus who was sitting in his bed reading. The werewolf looked up and then looked at Freya, "Bore her to sleep did you?" Sirius laughed quietly.

"Telling her stories about  _ you."  _ Remus quipped, returning to his book.

Sirius shook his head and walked over to his bed, sitting on the side. He looked down at the sleeping girl, blond hair falling over her face, he resisted the strong urge to move it. Instead, he leaned over and loudly  _ whispered,  _ "I prefer the ladies in my bed naked."

Freya opened one eye, looking at the smirking Marauder, rolling over she laughed, "Only if you beg a little."

Not missing a beat, "If done correctly  _ I  _ wouldn't be the one begging."

" _ And _ I'm going downstairs before this gets gross." Remus quickly got up and walked out of the room.

Freya, realizing they were now alone and in his bed, quickly sat up, "Let's remember which one of us is the dog here."

"You wound me." He put his hand on his chest and leaned back a little, "You ready to go greet your adoring fans?" 

"You're the one who has an  _ actual _ fan club. I'm pretty sure they're starting a newsletter and everything. One of them even asked me if I wanted an’ I love Sirius Black pin’."

"Please stop." Sirius put his hand over her mouth.

She grabbed Sirius's hand and pulled it away from her face, "I should probably get downstairs before I become the Harlot of Gryffindor." She laughed standing up stretching her arms over her head.

"Yeah, you're probably not making any friends being up here with Remus all afternoon."

"Clearly not worth being friends with then." She smiled quickly before heading downstairs.

* * *

The party in the tower was in full swing, Lily had enchanted a muggle record player and it was currently blasting CCR through the common room. Freya finally breaking away from the excitement joined Lily by the stairs, "Hello, gorgeous," Freya smiled. Lily waved back, "Who did Leola sneak in here with?"

"Don't know, don't care," Freya shrugged as she looked over towards the Marauders. Somehow Watts had managed to fall back into Sirius's good graces and was sitting in his lap as the rest of the guys looked ready to run.

"He's an idiot," Lily said quietly.

Freya stopped mid sip, looking at her friend with a raised eyebrow, "I don't need comfort. Who he chooses to spend his time with is not my problem."

Seeing the gears turn behind Lily's eyes Freya waved it off and walked towards the balcony doors. She caught the triumphant little smile Watts wore as she walked past. Determined to be the bigger person Freya shook her head and stepped outside.

  
  
  


Sirius oblivious to the small exchange continued to listen to Peter replaying the match. James however saw the two girls and already didn't like the raven-haired bitch so he decided to stir the pot. Smirking from his armchair, he leaned forward, messing up his hair a little and said, "Did you see when that git Lockhart tried to knock Fawley off her broom?"

Sirius perked up, shifting Leola off him and leaning away from her, "Yes!" He said excitedly, "She slammed him back good, probably would have actually knocked him off if she wasn't so small."

"Ugh, can we talk about something other than Quidditch?" The girls' dark brown eyes flickered to the window that looked out onto the balcony. James looked over his friends who seemed equally unimpressed with her question and simply said, "It's a Quidditch victory party."

She huffed falling back on the couch, Sirius looked out into the party, "Speaking of victory, where is our Seeker?"

"Why do you care? I'm right here?" Watts snapped.

"I'm aware," Sirius replied.

She rolled her eyes and got off the couch walking out into the hall.

"Thank Godric." James sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"She isn't that bad," Sirius defended.

"Whatever you say, Pads."

"Yeah she was pretty awful," Peter agreed.

"Her voice was like a Mandrake being molested," Remus added, laughing.

"Oi!" Sirius yelled, "It's not like I was going to marry the bird, she's a great distraction." Sirius got up, starting to walk away from the group when James said, "Freya's outside." Sirius turned around glaring at him, Prongs looked back with a cheeky smile.

"Oh fuck off." Sirius stomped off in the direction of the drinks while James sighed and got up.

"You can't be mad at him," Moony commented, "You told him she was off-limits."

" _ When _ does he actually listen to me?" James didn't wait for the answer as he stepped across the room and out onto the balcony, "Good thing the rain stopped."

Freya jumped, spinning around to face James, "Shit! You scared me." She laughed.

"Sorry," James slid his hands into his pocket, "What are you doing out here anyway?"

She looked nervously around Prongs and then back at him, "Can you keep a secret?"

"Have you met me?" He laughed in response, walking over towards the railing she was leaning against. Freya bent down picking up a lit cigarette she'd hidden when he'd startled her, "Thought you were Lily… or Sirius."

"I get why you'd hide it from the lovely Miss Evans, but why Padfoot?"

"While on my hunt for my sweatshirt, which I didn't find, hence me still wearing his," she rolled her eyes, "I found his stash of contraband, and stole a couple, you know as payback." 

"Oh I'm sure I can help you with way better payback, but out of curiosity how many did you steal?" 

Freya reached in the pocket, "A whole pack." They both laughed as Freya handed one to James who conjured his own little flame, showing he'd done this once or twice.

He took a puff of the cigarette and looked at Freya, "He fancies you, that's why he does it, tugs on your last nerve." 

"That is the stupidest word," Freya flicked her own smoke sending down far below, "It doesn't matter anyway, I, unfortunately, might be mar- marrie-ugh I can't even say it”.

"Married," James offered.

"Yeah, that," Freya gagged, "by New Years," she shuddered.

"And if you don't?" 

"Why are you so concerned?" 

James huffed, "I'm not!" Realizing his tone he quickly tried to recover, "Curious."

"Heard it kills cats, not sure about deer." Freya smiled.

"I see you've figured mine out."

"I wasn't sure but I had a good feeling."

"I'm a stag thank you."

"Isn't it the same thing?"

"If we're splitting hairs?" He shrugged, "Yes." He flicked the butt out into the darkness and linked his arm with Freya, "Come on I heard Marlene has Elf Wine."

"Oooh," Freya squealed, as James led her inside.


	8. Just Need a Little Help from My Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm going camping this weekend and won't have a whole lot of service so you get this chapter a whole day early.
> 
> I only own my oc
> 
> Also TW for this chapter, mentions of panic attack and domestic abuse. If you'd like me to send you a summary of the chapter feel free to shoot me a message.
> 
> Edit 2/15/2021 thank you to my wonderful beta Go-French-A-Dementor

**_*the incantation for the bat bogies hex isn't listed anywhere so I googled it in Latin lol_ **

* * *

_ I'm never drinking again _ , Sirius thought as he slowly regained consciousness, his internal lies and headache, broken up by the smell of cinnamon, and honey. 

Slowly opening his eyes, he spied bright blond hair. Trying not to move too much as he looked down, taking in the sight of the girl curled up against him, face buried against his chest, arm thrown over his side, looking quite comfortable for being on the common room floor.

"Fuck Elf Wine." James groaned from behind him, "If Marlene wasn't a bird, I'd punch her right in the face."

"Shh, too loud." Freya groaned, Sirius waited for just a moment to see if she realized who she was snuggled up against, "Morning  _ kitten _ ."

"Ahh!" She rolled away suddenly as if the Gryffindor was on fire.

"Now who's too loud?" James said cradling his head in his hands, elbows propped on his knees, Sirius sat up against the couch.

"Why are we on the floor?" She whined, sitting up and running a hand through her hair, trying to tame the mess.

"Because your drunk asses wouldn't let Remus and I take you to bed last night," Lily said from the stairs, unsurprisingly already dressed and looking like she was ready to take on the world.

"That doesn't sound like me at all," Freya sat up rubbing her face.

"Well, does laying in Sirius's lap, telling him  _ you _ were the drunk dog  _ this _ time, demanding head scratches, sound like you?" Lily laughed sitting next to James on the couch.

"Ugh." Freya groaned, "I didn't.."

"You did," Padfoot laughed, "And may I say your hair is very soft."

"I'm not sure why  _ you're _ laughing," Lily locked her emerald eyes on Sirius, "When Remus tried to take you upstairs, you threatened to get naked."

"It was a sound plan," he shrugged, "no one wants to tackle the naked guy," Sirius laughed again, unphased by the previous night's shenanigans.

"Ok well," Freya stood up, "I'm going to take my mortified ass upstairs and see if I can wash some of this shame off."

"Well, I'm only slightly offended." Sirius called after her, he looked at James who was still working up the fortitude to stand, "How bad?"

"After we started drinking, you growled at blokes who got too close."

Sirius let out a groan and let his head fall back against the seat of the couch.

Lily let out a little laugh, "She clearly didn't mind."

"I'd rather hope she was too drunk to remember."

* * *

An hour later, a sober Freya joined her friends in the Great Hall, "Thanks for the sober up Lil," she said, taking a seat next to Alice.

James looked up angrily from his plate, "Wait why does she get sober up and we have to suffer?"

"I  _ like _ her," the redhead smirked.

Freya looked over at Sirius as she grabbed a piece of toast, "Sorry about using you for warmth. I'm told I like to cuddle after a certain point."

"I don't recall complaining," he shrugged.

"There's been an attack in London!" Marlene came running to the table, "They've finally admitted it's all being done by the same people," she set the paper down in the middle of the group, the headline of the Prophet read;  **MUGGLE FAMILY SLAUGHTERED, DEATH EATERS TO BLAME!** The picture underneath made Freya's stomach turn, the black and white skull in the sky opened its mouth and a snake slithered out.

Freya's stomach churned as she looked at the familiar symbol. Her nails dug into the table and the noise of the Great Hall faded out into a dull rumble.

She scrambled out of her seat, "I need some air."

"Freya?" Sirius stood up.

"Don't," she said quietly, rushing out of the Great Hall, losing her breakfast as soon as she made it to the grass.

James and Sirius both looked at each other and back at the paper, " _ Psst _ ," Remus whispered, the other two turned to follow his eye line. 

Rosier slipped out just after Freya. The boys were out of their seats and into the hall.

"You see the paper today,  _ pet _ ?" Evan yelled out as Freya wiped her mouth.

"Fuck off, Rosier," she snapped back, lifting herself up and heading down to the woods.

"Aww don't be like that," He grabbed her wrist, "I'm trying to help you, you're one of us after all  _ or you will be _ ." Their blue eyes locked and the smirk that spread across his face almost made Freya ill again.

"Help me?" Freya scoffed, yanking her arm back, "In what fucking universe would I need or want help from  _ you?" _

"This one," he smirked smugly, "I can't imagine being my wife is worse than death."

"You clearly haven't met you."

James, Sirius, and Remus stood out of sight wands ready, Sirius more being held back by the other two, "Just wait." James hissed at his angry friend.

"Wait for what?" Padfoot spat, pulling away from his friends.

"Listen to James," Remus hissed, "Godric I can't believe I just said that."

As Freya turned to walk away, Rosier's fingers wrapped around her upper arm painfully. 

She hid the flinch as he forced her to face him. His crystal blue eyes seemed to burn into her, "Time to stop fucking around Fawley. Wouldn't want to meet the same sticky end as your mother would you?"

Freya glared at him, "You see, these threats would probably be more effective if I were  _ actually _ scared of you.

Shocked by her words, his face flushed with anger, his grip tightened on her arm.

Freya let her wand slide from her sleeve, pointing it at him, " _ Vespertilio palustribus _ !"

She spun around, running down the hill towards the woods, slightly upset she didn't get to admire her work, but the screaming coming from Rosier's direction as his boogers turned to bats gave her a bit of satisfaction. 

Freya quickly looked behind her to make sure she was indeed alone and out of Rosier's eyesight, sprinting through the treeline Freya jumped forward shifting, disappearing into the woods.

The three Marauders watched as Rosier ran back into the castle being chased by the bats Fawley had conjured. Sirius was out of their hiding spot first, "Where did she go?"

"I've got a pretty good idea," Remus said looking down the hill.

"Go make sure Rosier didn't run to a professor," James told Remus, who quickly headed back inside.

Freya found herself in a clearing before she'd calmed down enough and stopped. Panting, she circled, nose in the air, making sure she was alone before laying down with a huff.

"Why did she have to go running into the bloody woods?" James huffed as they crossed the tree line, "Doesn't she know there's  _ shit  _ in here that will eat her?"

"Shut up," Sirius snapped, "If you lot would have just let me beat Rosier bloody then we would be in the fucking forest."

"That's true," James smirked, "Right about now Remus and I would be watching Fawley scream at you because she doesn't need your help."

Sirius started to argue but stopped, "You’re not wrong," His boot caught a root and he tripped, catching himself on a nearby tree.

With a huff he freed his foot and shifted into Padfoot, circling around to look at James. 

"She called me prey!" James crossed his arms over his chest, "And now you expect me to turn into said prey, to help you find an angry...  _ TIGER _ for all we know."

James looked down at the shaggy black dog and just knew a human Sirius would be giving him the,  _ are you fucking kidding,  _ look.

"Fine, but if she bites me I'm kicking your arse." And without another word James turned into the large brown stag.

A snapping noise caused Freya to jump, hackles raised, teeth bared, a low warning growl coming from her chest. She didn't relent when the shaggy black dog came strutting out of the brush, she barked loudly warning Padfoot to back off.

Sirius let out a growl of his own as James walked into the clearing. Padfoot immediately put himself between them. 

He quickly noticed she wasn't paying Prongs any attention, testing the theory he slowly moved to one side. Freya's bright eyes followed him, turning her body as he left her eye line.

Freya, sick of whatever Sirius was trying to accomplish, raised on her haunches and launched herself at the black dog. Sirius rolled out of the way shifting into his human self, "Freya stop!"

She growled again, hoping he'd get the point and just leave her alone, digging her paws into the ground prepared to either jump or run, she still wasn't sure which. 

Sirius took a moment to appreciate the little wolf in front of him, the bright golden eyes that he'd seen her flash before, a black stripe that ran from her nose to the tip of her fluffy tail. That strip blended into copper and then to white. The contrast from Freya to Moony was like day and night except for one thing… The very sharp teeth, still barred and ready to snap one of his legs in half.

Sirius took one step forward and Freya growled again, "We both know you'd feel  _ absolutely awful _ if you hurt me Fea."

Freya snapped her teeth at him, glaring as he took another step forward and sat down.

James shifted back to human, wand ready just in case Freya decided to just let instincts take over.

Sirius paid him no attention, eyes locked with Freya. "You can snarl and snap all you want to but I'm not going anywhere."

Freya blinked, her stance relaxing slowly as she sunk to the ground, her jaw settled on Sirius's crossed ankles. 

James slipped his wand back in his pocket and took a step forward, Freya's head snapped up and her eyes narrowed towards the noise, she'd almost forgotten he was here.

Sirius gently brushed the side of Freya's face successfully getting her attention back on him, "Would you like him to leave?"

With a shake of her head, Freya sat down, shifting back to herself.

She pulled her knees up, "Rosiers one of those Death Eaters isn't he?" She asked quietly looking up at both boys.

James dug his shoe into the ground as Sirius sighed, "If he's not one already he's on the fast track to becoming one."

The boys watched as Freya's carted her hands through her hair, her eyes screwed shut. 

"He said…" she sputtered "I… can-" Freya gripped at her hair as she struggled to get her words right.

"Pads," James said quietly nudging Sirius, "What's that trick my mum showed you?"

Sirius sat up on his knees and moved next to Freya. Taking a breath and trying to remember exactly what Mia had made him do to calm down that first night after running away.

"Fea… uh Freya?" He reached out to touch her but stopped, she was still trying to stutter out something but now tears had been added to the mix, "I need you to open your eyes take a deep breath and do me a favor."

She didn't open her eyes but she did stop trying to talk, "Open your eyes please," he said again quietly adding, "Tell me five things you can see."

Freya lifted her head and finally opened her eyes, confusion mixed into her already emotion-filled mind but she did what he's asked, "t- trees, grass, my shoes," she closed her eyes again but finally took a deep breath.

Sirius put his hand on her knee, "Two more."

"Uh, that big rock and… leaves." 

Sirius could see she was already starting to calm down but decided to keep going, "Good now I want you to touch four things."

"Why?"

"Humor me, please."

Sirius moved his hand as she pulled her knees away from her chest, she reached out and touched a blade of grass, next, she picked a small black pebble out of the ground, scratched her nails over the denim of her jeans, and then let her fingers glide across her shoelaces.

"Now what?"

Sirius paused a moment looking at James who suggested, "Hear, I think."

Freya closed her eyes again, "You two, the wind and some birds."

"Two things you can smell?" Sirius continued. 

"Leather and mint," she answered too quickly, her eyes went wide before she looked down at the ground.

Sirius pretended to ignore her embarrassment, "And lucky for you I raided Moony's stash this morning," he pulled a chocolate bar out of his jacket pocket, " One thing you can taste."

She took the candy and slowly opened it, "I'll be right back okay?"

Freya nodded and Sirius stood up walking over to James whispering something. 

"I'll take care of it," James replied before running off.

Sirius walked back over holding out his hand, "Come on, let's get out of the woods."

Freya ignored his hand pushing herself off of the ground, dusting off dirt from the back of her jeans.

"Freya," Sirius called out as she started to walk away.

Freya stopped letting out a loud sigh. She was embarrassed and frustrated, upset that she'd broken down over a few words.

"Do we have to talk about it, right now?" She asked, facing him, "I've got an awful headache and I'm starving."

"I think I can help with both of those things," Sirius offered her a small smile, gesturing forwards.

"Thanks," Freya replied.

* * *

Freya was confused when they didn't head into the Great Hall, even more so when Sirius steered her away from the kitchens but didn't question him until they were in front of the Room of Requirements.

"Sirius, what are we doing?" She asked.

He just smirked back and opened the door, "Trust me for a couple more minutes?"

Freya moved past him and slipped through the door, "The Potter's sitting room," she mumbled, shaking her head and moving to a couch by the fireplace.

Sirius sat on the opposite end leaving one cushion in between them, watching as she made a face at the teapot and one already filled mug on the table.

"Before you say it, I know you don't like tea but I'm going to tell you the same thing Mrs. Potter told me, "You'll drink it and be happy about it."

Occlumency lessons had been treating Freya well, the walls had gone up and she gave a defiant little smirk, "Or what?"

"You don't get the snacks," Sirius replied simply, throwing one arm over the back of the couch and settling into the corner seat.

Freya narrowed her blue eyes, "What kind of snacks?" 

"Drink the tea and find out."

Freya huffed and leaned towards the table, picking up the mug and settling back into the couch.

"You didn't slip a calming drought in here did you?" She asked, sniffing at the cup.

"James set all this up, but no."

"Promise?" She looked up at him, eyes full of seriousness.

"I promise. You really think I'd try to drug you?"

"No!" She defended quickly, "I just can't have them, something about the way everything is brewed together. It re-" Freya paused, "They just make me sick."

Sirius nodded, "It's chamomile." 

Freya made a face but tilted the cup back. Shuddering as she swallowed, "Nope, can't do it, the ungrateful American demands coffee and snacks," she set the cup back on the table.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?" He shook his head with a chuckle, pulling out his wand he tapped the table causing a tray of muffins and cookies to appear. 

Freya quickly grabbed one of each, picking at the wrapper, "What was that thing, in the woods?" She asked.

Sirius shifted in his seat, slightly uncomfortable, "Something James's mom did for me once, well twice." 

"I wish I would have known about it a few months ago," she replied quietly, picking at the muffin.

"It's happened before?"

"Just once, when I found out about my parents." Freya looked up from her hands, Sirius's grey eyes fixed on her, "I don't understand," she bit at her lip, "I don't lose it like that."

Sirius caught just a glimpse of uneasiness, "Mia told me once that the smallest incident can temporarily disable the strongest mind."

Freya's mind flashed to the little incident that started this whole mess, "He said I was one of them, or that I would be… I was fine- _ ish  _ until I shifted back and then it was like, like.."

"You couldn't breathe?" Sirius offered.

"Yeah, and I couldn't find the right words like I knew what I wanted to say but I couldn't get it out, which seemed to make everything worse." She wrung her hands, "It was kind of like when I get somewhere cramped and dark but times a thousand."

"That's why that little trick works, it forces you to focus on one thing at a time."

Freya tucked her feet under her thighs, "I want to meet James's mom one day."

"She is a fascinating woman," Sirius beamed.

"I don't think I'm like them," Freya mumbled suddenly, breaking eye contact, "Rosier and my grandmother."

"I wouldn't be here if you were," he said, trying to reassure her but it seemed to bring up something else.

"Why  _ are _ you so nice to me?" She held up a finger to stop Sirius’s knee-jerk response, "and don't say because we're friends because this seems like an awful lot of trouble to go through just for a freak-out."

"You seem to forget what the boys and I do for Moony every month."

"Fair point but-"

"No buts Freya, you have friends here."

Freya caught sight of the door materializing, and raised an eyebrow and Sirius answered her silent question, "I told James to bring Lily, Marlene, and Alice down here once they started asking questions."

James knocked once and opened the door the three girls rushed in, all of them  _ shouting  _ questions.

Sirius got off the couch, "See? Friends." 

_ Thank you,  _ she mouthed back before turning back to the girls who already made themselves at home, "What is this place?" Marlene asked, "and why haven't I noticed that door before?"

"It's the Room of Requirements, I found it a while back," Freya answered.

Sirius gave Freya one last look before slipping outside.

James stood in the hall, he pinched the bridge of his nose, "Mild curiosity?" He asked as he looked up at his friend.

Sirius rubbed the back of his head, shoving the other hand in his pocket, laughing nervously, "No, it's definitely more than curiosity." He started down the hall, spinning around, "I dare say, I'm  _ enamored _ ."

"Going to start confessing your feelings and embarrassing yourself in the great hall soon?" James said.

"Nope, I'll leave that to you, mate."

* * *

  
  


Marlene giggled as the boys walked outside, "Please, please tell me we interrupted something," she was perched on the floor with a cushion for comfort.

"Sorry Marley you'll just have to get your juicy details somewhere else." Freya laughed as Marlene pulled out a few Galleons and passed them to Alice who gave one to Lily before pocketing the rest.

"Really?" Freya deadpanned, you were  _ that _ sure?"

"Yes," the honey blond Gryffindor replied.

She sat up straight, smirking, "That boy is a  _ smooth _ talker. I don't see why you think it's so irrational, he fancies you, you fancy him. You're both just being absurd."

Freya rolled her eyes, "We're friends Marlene," she huffed.

"Whatever you say, I'm the closest thing he's ever had to a girlfriend and I didn't get a nickname let alone  _ two _ ."

"Oh leave it alone Marlene," Lily finally interjected, "What happened with Rosier?"

Freya turned her attention to the redhead, "Nothing, just him being a prick. Same as usual."

Lily threw her long hair over her shoulder as she sat up in her chair, "Again? Freya, you need to talk to Professor McGonagall."

"Lily, we've been through this, me going and tattling to a teacher isn't going to do anything."

"How do you know?" Lily asked, exasperated.

"Because this isn't my first rodeo when it comes to insecure little boys who use their size and strength as intimidation," Freya replied harshly, "And I swear if I hear  _ boys will be boys _ one more time I'll Avada myself."

Freya sighed knowing they wouldn't understand why her mind worked the way it did without a little clarification, "All of my weird little quirks and rules that I set for myself all stem from the same incident."

Freya kicked off her shoes sliding off the couch and onto the floor and watched as Lily moved down to the ground as well.

"So when I started at Ilvermorny, there was this guy in my house, third year, funny, gorgeous, completely oblivious to an awkward little first year." 

Freya rolled her eyes at her own stupidity, "All that would have been  _ plenty  _ to fuel my little crush but when I found out what his name was,  _ Templeton Fallstead _ , I was done for."

"Your favorite book is Charlotte's Web," Lily said quietly.

"Yup." Freya felt a heavy feeling in her chest but swallowed past the lump and her throat and continued, "fast forward to my third year, I was much less awkward and Quidditch had done amazing things for my confidence. I heard Templeton wasn't doing well in potions so I offered to help. I think he was humoring me at first but when his grades got better we got  _ friendlier." _

Freya couldn't help the shudder that went through her, she took a moment to look around the room naming specific items in her head.

With another deep breath, she focused on Alice, something about the pixie-haired Gryffindor made Freya feel safe.

"We kept hanging out and somewhere before the end of the year we started dating… we managed to see each other over the summer, school started back up and everything was perfect."

Freya found herself picking the wood on the table, "But because life isn't sunshine and rainbows it all went to shit. About two weeks after Christmas break I found out he'd been screwing random girls while I was at practice all year."

Alice reached her hands across the table and stopped Freya fidgeting, "You don't have to keep going."

Freya offered a weak smile, "I'm okay. So, because I'm a glutton for punishment  _ apparently _ , I set him up and caught him in the act. We got into this huge fight, I tried to leave and he grabbed me," Freya's teeth clenched together, "I tried to shove him off of me and it just pissed him off more, the end result being me with a busted lip, black eye, and shattered cheekbone."

"And the school just let it go?!" Lily asked wide-eyed.

"We have our own untouchable families, and unfortunately the Fallstead's are filthy rich. His parents made some huge contribution to the school and the incident just disappeared." Freya looked at her three friends who stared back at her with sad expressions.

"After that, I spent every minute making sure I always had some type of upper hand. It's also the reason I don't date. I hated every part of being in a relationship, other than sex."

Freya pulled her shoulders back, "I'm going to need you guys to wipe the pity off your faces. When bad things happen you either let it eat at you or you overcome it. I tried the former and it didn't work for me."

She smirked, shaking off the gloomy feeling "If you promise to take a wizard's oath you can see the best part that came out of that whole shit-tastic experience."

Both Alice and Marlene grinned, pulling out their wands but Lily raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"Because,  _ technically,  _ I'm breaking the law here," Freya replied simply, "so are you in?"

Worry flashed across Lily's face as she fought with herself, "Fine," she sighed pulling out her wand.

The three decided not to reveal  _ anything _ they learned about Freya that night without her consent. Freya looked on as each of her friends made their promise and as the last wand went out she stood up.

"Ok close your eyes and count to… ten."

Alice closed her eyes with an excited little shimmy, Marlene rolled hers first and Lily slapped her hand over her eyes, each girl counting in their heads.

Freya quickly shifted and jumped on the couch, snout on her paws waiting for each of her friends to open their eyes.

Marley was first, her mouth dropped open as she searched for words. Lily sputtered when her emerald eyes landed on the little red wolf. Alice's reaction was by far the best, "Freya! You're beautiful!" 

She hopped up and scrambled over the coffee table, "Can I pet you?"

Freya sat up, leaning her head towards Alice's hand. 

After a few minutes Freya sat on the couch in human form, looking over at Lily, "New Orleans doesn't fall under MACUSA law and even if it did, Animagi don't have to register. So until I moved here, I hadn't broken any rules. I do plan to register after graduation," Freya assured the worried-looking redhead.

When dinner time rolled around Lily ushered the girls downstairs, walking into the Great Hall Freya noticed the absence of the Marauders and looked up at the enchanted ceiling. It was showing off an enchanted version of the full moon that would be high in the sky later.

Freya made a mental note to carry around some extra chocolate for the next couple of days.

* * *

Sirius and James managed to just barely beat the bell. Slipping into the potions classroom and quietly taking their seats, smirking at each other.

"What did you do?" Freya mumbled as she pulled her notes and book out of her bag.

Sirius leaned back in his chair, "Why do you always assume I've done something, maybe I'm just in a good mood."

"That makes one of us," she mumbled in reply.

Sirius took a long look at his potions partner and noticed several things; first, she looked exhausted, not that he'd be brave enough to say that out loud.

But what he saw next caught him a bit off guard, Freya had freckles, just a strip over her nose, and her blue eyes were much lighter, her normally pin-straight hair has several random curls through it. 

Sirius leaned over and quietly whispered, "Fea, are you alright?" 

"Peachy," she quickly replied, as she continued to make a list of things they needed from the storeroom.

Sirius decided not to press his luck with the grumpy Gryffindor and started setting up the equipment.

Once both girls had left the table, Sirius gave the signal and all hell broke loose.

James cauldron started billowing green smoke, accompanied by the smell of vomit. Several students started gagging including Freya.

Professor Slughorn herded the students into the hall before trying to diffuse the chaos his classroom had turned into.

Even after finding the source and stopping the disastrous reaction the classroom still smelled and the class was canceled for the day. 

Freya noticed as the students dispersed that James and Sirius were already missing.

* * *

As the boys slipped into DADA Sirius noticed Freya standing by Lily in the corner, "Someone looks like they feel better. "

"I took a nap," Freya smiled, "and ate way too much at lunch."

"Well, I'm glad to hear everyone benefited from Prongs's little mishap in potions."

Freya laughed as Lily rolled her eyes.

"I have some exciting news," Professor Prewett called out, "The headmaster has taken an interest in our little competition so there is going to be a bit of a change, Friday before the Halloween feast, the two best duelers from this class and my seventh year N.E.W.T. class will have their duels in the Great Hall before dinner. The winner from each class level will face off after." 

He waited for the class to murmur for a second, "Now I know you're thinking the seventh years know more but.. half the battle is intuition, with a good head on your shoulders you're just as capable."

As the class settled down the professor started to call pairs at random to the front, basing the outcome on the first student with three hits. 

Freya watched and laughed along with the rest of the class as different spells shot across the room. James had taken out his Hufflepuff counterpart with a particularly nasty stinging hex. Peter lost to Snape in an epic blaze of failure, Lily's tickling jinx rendered Marlene useless as she laughed so hard everyone thought she was going to choke.

"Alright," the redheaded professor dug into the bag of names, "We have time for one more, Sirius Black and...Freya Fawley," he glanced over at the pair who were both looking uncomfortable, "Well this should be... interesting."

They both walked to the front, wands ready, and bowed, "I'll go easy on you," Sirius smirked.

"Your funeral," Freya lifted back up and they moved to their spots, "3..2..1.."

" _ Expelliarmus _ ," Sirius yelled.

" _ Protego _ ," Freya countered, throwing a stinging hex behind it, Sirius threw up a shield of his own causing the hex to bounce off. 

Sirius cast a tickling jinx which Freya dodged, " _ Avis _ ," Freya yelled, a small cluster of canaries fluttered above her.

"Birds Fea?" Sirius laughed as Freya smirked and called out, " _ Oppugno _ ." The birds flew forward attacking Sirius, through his yelling and swatting of the little yellow birds, he pointed his wand and cast, " _ Alarte Ascendare _ ,"

Freya felt herself lifted in the air and promptly dropped on the ground, "Ow," she groaned getting up, " _ Tarantallegra _ ."

The Gryffindor boy's legs started dancing all on their own, Sirius wasted no time sending another disarming spell her way this time hitting its mark, " _ Avifors _ ," he said, his legs stilled as soon as Freya had lost her wand…  _ again _ .

As the jet of light headed towards her, Freya held out her hands, casting a bright wandless shield, keeping one hand up she twisted the other around throwing it back out with a finger pointed at Sirius, " _ Stupefy _ !"

He wasn't expecting to be thrown back as he hit the wall behind him with a resounding thud, he groaned as the professor stepped in between them, "and that's three, congratulations Miss Fawley, you'll be moving on to the next round."

Freya smiled and walked over holding out her hand for Sirius, "I let you win," he said as she pulled him up, "Sure you did," she laughed.


	9. I'll Spin You Like a Top

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you had a wonderful week.
> 
> I big shout out to @certified-arsehole and @Valancyjane74 for your amazing never have I ever suggestions.
> 
> Also @commandersharisa and Go-French-A-Dementor for beta reading this chapter.
> 
> I ONLY OWN MY OC  
> Hope you enjoy

By Thursday afternoon the halls were abuzz with excitement: James Potter and Freya Fawley would be dueling for the sixth years.

The jokes and the playful smack talk quickly died down when the seventh years were announced: Amycus Carrow, and Evan Rosier.

"I'm torn," Freya said as the group of Gryffindors sat down to dinner, "on one hand I'd love to chant ‘Potter got beat by a girl’ through the halls, on the other I don't want to go against either one of those shitty Slytherins." 

"How presumptuous, Fawley," James laughed, "sounds like you're saying the only way I'll win is if you let me."

"That's exactly what I'm saying." she smirked back.

"Watch out Prongs, she's mean," Sirius barked out a laugh, stealing a fry from Freya's plate.

"Get your own fries," Freya slapped his hand.

"My own what?" Sirius smirked, knowing exactly what she meant.

"No," she crossed her arms, "I refuse to call them chips because they are not chips. Chips are thin-sliced fried potatoes."

"No, those are crisps." 

Sirius popped another fry into his mouth.

Freya rolled her eyes, "Regardless  _ these _ are mine and there's a whole plate of them right there."

Sirius's smart remark was cut off as the other Black brother approached the table. Both grey-eyed boys glared at each other, Regulus looked away first.

"Fawley, I'm having some problems with restorative potions and Professor Slughorn said I should talk to you." 

He looked uncomfortable like he'd rather be anywhere else. Sirius was still staring daggers into the side of his brother's head.

As Freya went to answer Sirius snapped, "Go find Snivellus."

"Excuse you," Freya rolled her eyes at Sirius, before smiling at the younger brother, "I have some time after dinner, but between Quidditch and my homework that's all I can promise."

"It's more than enough, thanks."

Freya watched as he walked back to his table before turning her eyes to a clearly frustrated Sirius, "What?" Freya deadpanned.

"I can't believe you said yes," he huffed dramatically piling food on his plate.

"Why wouldn't she have?" Lily asked, already over his foolishness.

"Because he's a Slytherin and it's probably a trap."

"Would you like to supervise?" Freya asked sweetly.

"Yes," Sirius replied too quickly.

Freya's smirk fell as she stared at him angrily, "Wrong answer," she huffed as she got up from the table and quickly walked out of the hall.

* * *

Sirius felt a pang of guilt when exactly one hour after getting to the library Freya left and headed to the Room of Requirements, alone. 

He'd been watching on the map waiting for Rosier or Malfoy to show up but it truly seemed like his younger brother needed help.

He sat by the fire for almost another two hours trying to finish Transfiguration homework but found himself glancing at the map, folded perfectly hoping to see Freya's dot pop back up.

When it finally did Sirius tucked his still unfinished homework into his book and faced the portrait hole.

Freya's blue eyes cut directly to Sirius when she walked into the Common Room.

He could tell she was still mad as she stepped towards the couch crossing her arms and flopping down, "You make me so fucking angry," she spat.

"I  _ love _ how you not only assumed someone would only ask for my help to trick me, but that I wouldn't be able to handle myself  _ if _ that was the case." Her eyes cut to the map and she held up her hand as he tried to speak.

"I would have known in the first five minutes if your brother was full of shit, he's not by the way. I'm sure you noticed I had us at the table, not five feet from  _ two  _ exits and right next to the front desk. I'm not stupid."

Sirius waited a moment to make sure she was done, "You’re right and I'm sorry."

"I asked for help in one area of my life, I don't need to be rescued Sirius," she snapped.

"I'll hop off the white horse and give it to a good home. Please forgive me Fea?”

Freya's hands fell in her lap, anger melting as she took in his remorseful expression.

"I'm still mad," she muttered.

"Your run didn't help with that?" 

"I didn't go for a run," Freya sighed, tucking a stray piece of hair behind her ear, "I went home, I wanted to mess with my potions set up."

Sirius closed his eyes and shook his head with a chuckle.

"What?" Freya asked defensively, "Theory without practical application is useless." She narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms sitting up on the couch. "You can laugh all you want but potions masters are extremely useful."

"Nothing but respect here Fea," he smiled, "What did you make?"

"Nothing for you," she smirked back, "My mom called it liquid skin. I have no idea what it's actually called and I've never seen the recipe printed but I know it by heart at this point."

"Of course you do."

Freya shook her head, "It has to steep for a week before I can bottle it."

"I'm almost afraid to ask but why do you need it?"

"Oh it's for Remus, probably should have led with that. My mom used to donate quite a bit to the lunar camps I told him about. It'll work wonders for that cut he gets on his spine."

Sirius had to stop himself from blurting out his first thought. Standing up and grabbing his book, "Really Freya, I'm sorry."

Freya smiled up at him, "We both know I wouldn't have stayed mad long, my life would be really boring without you." Her face turned serious and she pointed a finger at him, "That's not an invitation to piss me off again."

"Thanks for clearing that up," He walked past the couch putting his hand on her shoulder, "Night Fea," he said, squeezing it.

She craned her neck back, "Night Snuffles."

He walked towards the stairs muttering something about stupid nicknames as he headed to bed.

* * *

It was a spectacular duel between James and Freya. James had almost gotten the last point with a stinging hex but Freya dodged it at the last second and ended it by transfiguring James into a ferret.

"You make a cute rodent," she laughed as they walked off the platform tapping him on the nose.

"Pay up Pete," Sirius laughed as the other two walked up.

"Aww you bet on me," Freya giggled along with him, catching the eyes of the defense professor she stopped, "I'll see you guys after."

"Wait where are you going?" 

"The seventh years couldn't watch us, I can't watch them, it would be an unfair advantage." She shrugged and headed out into the hallway. 

She paced the entryway listening to the cheers and boos from the crowd, Freya's stomach churned with each one. When the silence finally fell, she had to swallow hard to keep down the bile that threatened to come up.

"You ready Fawley?" Professor Prewett called out from the door, and the blond bit her lip and took a deep breath before nodding. 

Once back on the stage she looked at her opponent, and of course, it was Rosier. She looked out over the crowd, catching Sirius's eyes, he looked as nervous as she felt but he gave her a wink as she turned back to face Evan.

Sirius was sure no one else caught Freya's signs of nervousness but he could see it from where he stood.

Her normally bright blond hair was almost white and her eyes had been more grey than blue when she'd looked at him. Right about now Padfoot was wishing he'd lost to Wormtail.

Freya walked up to the center and met Rosier's cold stare with one of her own, eyes flashing golden. As they bowed Rosier mumbled, "I'm going to enjoy this." 

Freya snorted a laugh, pretending she was confident, pulled up from their bow, and moved to her spot.

As soon as the professor finished the countdown Freya had to dodge a bright white light, sending a stinging hex back but also missing her target. 

Rosier slashed his wand through the air, Freya wasn't fast enough this time and gasped as a fresh cut opened over her collarbone. 

" _ Everte Statum,"  _ she yelled back, sending Rosier to the far end of the stand, " _ Locomotor Wibbly." _

__ He threw up a shield as the jelly legs curse shot his way.

" _ Petrificus Totalus,"  _ he yelled back, Freya averted the full body bind by millimeters, " _ Ventus,"  _ Freya called out with a flick of her wand.

Rosier was blown over but not before calling out, " _ Expulso _ !" 

Freya was also thrown back, the wind knocked out of her. She slid to a stop across the wooden stage, scrambling to her feet, gripping one of her sides. Rosier stood up, his lip curing over his teeth in an angry snarl.

Freya lifted her wand, still half out of breath, coughed out, " _ Impetus Tempestatis." _

Rosier moved just a second too late as the jet of bright orange light hit him in the chest. He was lifted just inches off the ground and his body began to spin, violently.

Freya caught the redheaded professor out of the corner of her eye hiding a smirk behind his hand. Freya pulled her wand back ending the spell.

Rosier's long legs seemed to be made of jelly, his feet hit the floor and he stumbled around until he fell right off the stage. He let out a loud groan before rolling over and puking all over himself.

The hall roared with laughter at the fallen Slytherin. Even a few of his housemates were snickering, the rest didn't look very impressed.

Freya fought to stay upright as the adrenaline wore off and Professor Prewett announced her as the winner.

Wincing as she walked down the stairs, as soon as her feet hit the stone floor Lily was in front of her. "Godric I can't believe he used that spell in a school duel."

"Better than  _ Bombarda,"  _ Freya replied through gritted teeth, "I'd be shifting my hair and eyebrows for months."

As Freya let Lily lead her to the Hospital Wing she had a thought that made her want to slap herself,  _ Where's Sirius? _

She snapped her head back to the still lingering students, scanning over the crowd.  _ None _ of the Marauders remained in the Great Hall.

* * *

It took both James and Remus to wrangle Sirius out of the Great Hall. As soon as Rosier had cast his last spell Sirius had started stomping towards the stage, reaching for his wand.

Thankfully everyone's attention had been on Freya and Rosier, nobody batted an eye at the boys.

They shoved Padfoot into an empty classroom, Peter locked the door and placed a silencing charm on the room.

"Let me go!" Sirius growled at his friends.

"Gladly," James replied as he and Remus both stepped away, "But you're staying in here until you calm down."

"He tried to blow her up PRONGS!" Sirius said angrily.

He started pacing around the small room, giving Peter a look every few seconds hoping he'd take pity and open the door.

Wormtail stood his ground, holding both his and Sirius's wands in his hand, arms crossed over his chest.

Remus finally spoke, "He wasn't going to kill her in front of the whole school. Every single teacher was in there watching."

Sirius huffed, Moony was being logical but Sirius didn't want to be logical right now and he  _ really _ didn't want to be caged up.

James stepped forward, blocking Sirius, "Peter is going to go find out what happened,  _ you are going to stay right here _ ."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at his fellow Gryffindor but finally relented sitting on one of the desks.

James nodded to Peter who muttered the counter charm before slipping into the hallway. Remus quickly took his place guarding the door.

"What is going on with you," James said almost amused, "You're letting Fawley drive you crazy."

Sirius let out an annoyed chuckle, "You're one to talk, running around for years declaring your love for a bird that would rather light you on fire than talk to you."

"I'm going to let that go, since you're being dramatic and you know, she's  _ actually _ lit me on fire, not the point."

"I'm going to regret this," James sighed pinching the bridge of his nose and, "I'm revoking the Fawley ban."

Sirius let out a half-hearted laugh, looking at the ground, "Yeah, I was never going to listen to that." 

He looked up, pushing the hair out of his face, "I haven't crossed that line with Fea because you were right… I leave girls a sniveling mess." He hopped off the desk and resumed his pacing from earlier, "I have absolutely no idea what to do when it comes to a girl I give two fucks about."

It was Remus's turn to laugh, "Maybe start by actually saying something to her."

"Gee thanks Moony, why didn't I think of that," Sirius spat.

There was a knock on the door quickly followed by an, "It's me."

Remus moved away from the door as Wormtail slid back inside, "She won," he said through panting breaths, "Sent Rosier… flying like a top… he fell off the stage and threw up."

The other three boys immediately started howling with laughter. James caught his breath first, clamping his hand on Sirius's shoulder, "See she's fine, let's go back to the Hall and-"

"She's in the hospital wing," Peter swallowed hard as he watched Sirius's expression change, "Marlene said Freya broke a couple of ribs when she got hit and that cut was pretty nasty."

"Wand," Sirius growled, stomping towards Peter.

Peter's eyes went wide, shuffling behind Remus, who just shook his head, "You don't need your wand in the Hospital Wing," the werewolf deadpanned.

Moony stepped forward, " _ You _ are going to go upstairs and talk to the girl, and later we'll plan a Marauders worthy revenge, yeah?"

"Come on mate," James added, clapping his hand on Sirius's shoulder, "You know that would be much better than whatever half-assed idea you have right now."

With a frustrated sigh, Sirius replied, "You're right."

"Always a tone of surprise," James laughed as he gestured towards the door. 

By the time they made it upstairs Freya and Lily were already walking out of the infirmary.

"Hey," the blond Gryffindor said smiling, "Where'd you guys run off to?"

"Prongs was feeling a bit off, after the ferret thing," Sirius replied quickly, hoping James would back him up.

"Yeah," James said running a hand through his messy hair, "unintentional transfiguration really messes with a bloke."

"As opposed to  _ intentional _ transfiguration?" Lily asked skeptically.

"Don't know what you're talking about, love." James flashed her a toothy smile before turning back to Freya, "Heard you spun Rosier like a top."

"Oh it was awesome," Freya's eyes lit up with excitement, "the best part was that spell is a charm, normally used to mix cake batter."

"How did you know it would work on a person?" Lily asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I didn't," Freya shrugged as the group started to walk down to the feast, "I literallycouldn't think of any other spell, my win tonight was pure dumb luck."

Freya slowed her pace when she noticed Sirius lagging behind, "Why do you look so grumpy?" She asked, nudging him with her shoulder.

Sirius continued to stare at his shoes, hands in his pockets as they walked down the hall.

Freya stopped walking causing Sirius to pause as well, spinning around and finally looking at her.

"Are you okay?" she asked quietly looking over his shoulder as the group continued ahead without them.

"Are you?" Sirius's voice was full of concern, "I can't believe Rosier-" he stopped pulling at his hair.

Freya stepped forward, gently placing her hand on his arm, "I'm going to need you to calm down, Madam Pomfrey fixed me up in like five minutes." 

Sirius dropped his hands to his sides, "You're really okay?"

"I won't be if I miss this amazing feast you guys keep bragging about," she smirked, shifting her grip to his wrist and pulled him down the now deserted hallway.

* * *

After the feast, Freya was headed back to the tower when James walked up behind her linking her arm.

"Oh no we have some fun planned for the night," he said with a smirk, whirling her around and leading her down to the other end of the seventh floor.

"Not as dirty as it sounds I hope," Freya laughed.

"I probably could have worded that better huh?" 

"Just a little," Freya held up her free hand with her fingers a ways apart, "What  _ are _ we doing?"

"Well, Pads's birthday is Monday so we're having a bit of a party," he paused looking at Freya's nervous expression, "No elf wine I promise, just good old-fashioned Firewhiskey and Butterbeer."

"I feel like a bad friend, he didn't say anything about his birthday," she bit her lip as they walked up to the door for the Come and Go Room.

"He wouldn't have, he doesn't like a big fuss," James shrugged and opened the door, Freya took in the room.

The smaller,  _ cozier _ version of the common room before her had no couches, just cushions strewn across the floor in front of a roaring fireplace, treats stacked high on tables near one of the walls.

Frank and Alice were already cozied up on one of the cushions at the far end. Remus and Peter were having what looked like an exciting conversation to the couple's right.

Lily and Marlene stood by another wall working literal magic on a record player and by their frustrated faces, they were having a hard time.

Freya laughed quietly at the two before calling over, "You just have to ask the room."

The two Gryffindors looked up with confused faces.

Freya smiled and walked over. "The room has extra magic so it can shift to whatever you need. Certain spells that would work anywhere else in the castle, won't work in here."

"So we just ask?" Lily questioned.

"You just ask."

Marlene cleared her throat and looked up at the ceiling, "Can you make the record player work?" Freya tried not to laugh as Marlene added a quiet, "please."

Lily jumped as the record began to spin, Freya knew the second the first sounds of guitar blasted from the ancient turntable. Freya smirked as the strumming stopped.

_ Hey hey mama said the way you move _

_ Gonna make you sweat, gonna make you groove. _

"Awful rude of you not to even say hello to the birthday boy," Sirius said from behind her.

It was no surprise to Freya when she turned around he was smirking, "From my understanding, your birthday is Monday," Freya slightly tilted her head away from him, "Not that I was privy to that information, and here I thought we were friends."

Sirius held out a bottle of Butterbeer, "Apology accepted."

"I don't think I apologized," Freya replied, raising an eyebrow, "I think you might be confused."

"Never confused, possibly misguided," Sirius's smirk spread into a full smile.

Freya's retort was cut off as Sirius stepped forward and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, pulling her tightly against his side, she suppressed a shudder as he whispered in her ear, "Let's just call it even, since I'm sure you haven't told me all of your secrets."

"I wouldn't be as interesting if you knew everything." She pulled away from him slightly, cutting her eyes up to meet his. 

He pulled his arm away, bringing a bright pink chunk of hair in front of her face, "I don't know," he said with a laugh, as Freya took a full step back, "I think I'll always find your reactions to me very intriguing."

Freya shook her head and the pink faded with it. Flipping her head over, she tightly tied it up, reminding herself to keep it blond throughout the night.

She made her way over to one of the cushions opposite Frank and Alice and wasn't surprised when Sirius sat down to her left.

Marlene slid into the empty spot on her right, ignoring the looks from Lily as she and James closed in the circle.

"So…" Marlene started, "I think we should play a game," the blond finished with a smile.

"I say no truth or dare, that's how Peter ended up in the hall naked," Lily gave a pitying look at the Gryffindor in question. 

"Never have I ever?" Freya suggested.

"Never have I ever it is," Sirius nodded quickly standing up and grabbing one of the bottles from the table. With a flick of his wand, everyone had a small glass in front of them.

He walked back to the group setting the Firewhiskey in the middle, James leaned over giving it a tap and the glasses filled themselves.

Marlene giggled. "Who goes first? I'm excited to know all your dirty little secrets."

"The birthday boy of course," Sirius laughed. "Never have I ever passed out in a hallway, naked."

Everyone laughed as Peter turned bright red and quickly drank. He quickly spouted, "Never have I ever broken a bone," hoping to get his turn over quickly.

Freya watched Remus drink with a pang of guilt as she also took her shot. It was no surprise when James and Sirius also drank.

"Quidditch is so violent," Lily shuddered.

Remus smirked, Freya followed his gaze and noticed the mischievous expression Remus rarely wore was directed at Sirius, "Never have I ever lied about my feelings for someone.”

That question managed to get everyone except, James, Frank, and Alice.

James leaned towards Lily, "Finally willing to admit you have feelings for me Lily flower?"

"There is not enough alcohol in the world Potter."

James just smiled settling back into his cushion, "We'll see."

As the game went on the girls seemed to be on a mission to get Lily thoroughly sloshed. Throwing things out like, never cheating on a test, reading a book in one sitting, using fairly common muggle objects.

This unfortunately meant Remus and Freya having similar interests also had to drink.

The boys, however, with their random line of questioning, seemed to have no rhyme or reason.

"Never have I ever stolen something," Frank said as his turn rolled around. All of the Marauders drank, Freya snickered and thought about Alice recounting a panty raid the boys had been responsible for in their third year. 

She tilted back her glass, her face screwed up as the burning liquid joined the rest. When she opened her eyes, Sirius was staring at her with a curious expression.

Freya moved a little closer and softly said, "Some ingredients are harder to come by and easier to steal when you can be  _ anybody _ ."

"Are you two done?" Marlene asked, raising an eyebrow, "and if you're not, can you share with the rest of the class?"

"We're done," Sirius answered quickly, winking at Freya.

Alice leaned up from between Frank's legs and laughed before asking her question, "Never have I ever  _ faked it." _

A groan from Marlene caused Freya to finally look away from Sirius, "Just hand me the bottle," Freya laughed as she drained her cup and watched it magically refill. 

As everyone laughed, Sirius took the opportunity to lean over and whispered, "I would be happy to lend my services," he leaned back and watched as Freya turned his favorite shade of pink.

"Sirius, leave that poor girl alone," Lily slurred, obviously the tactic Marlene and Alice had worked perfectly.

A couple more rounds and quite a few more drinks, James hiccuped through his question, smiling at Sirius, "Never have I ever -  _ hic  _ had a thing for Sirius  _ -hic _ Black." Unsurprisingly Marlene drank, Alice behind her. Freya swirled her glass slowly tilting it back and glaring at the messy-haired Gryffindor. 

She set her glass down, "That was very nonchalant James."

"Always," he smirked back.

With the bottle empty they moved on to presents, Lily had gotten Sirius a book that he'd probably never read. There was also a wand holster from James, sweets from Remus and Peter, Alice and Frank had given him a gift pack from Zonko's. 

"I didn't know it was your birthday," Freya said quietly, "but I swear I'll make it up to you."

Sirius sat pretending to think it over, "I don't know…"

She pulled her knees under her and turned towards Sirius, "Pinky promise," Freya said, holding up her hand. The grey-eyed boy raised an eyebrow confused, "it's a no-maj thing, humor me," he finally linked his finger with hers.

"You have to kiss it or it doesn't count," Lily giggled from the couch. Freya smiled and leaned in kissing the side of her hand, "She's not wrong."

"This is stupid," Sirius rolled his eyes but followed her action.

The party went on a little while longer but eventually, the booze was gone and the yawns had started. James with the help of Frank carried a passed out Peter into the hall. Freya stood up to follow Remus and the girls but Sirius grabbed her hand. She turned back to face him, looking down and tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. A smirk crept across his face, "You fancy me."

"Stupidest word  _ ever,"  _ Freya laughed pulling on her hand, he didn't let go, instead stood up, their chests almost touching. Freya sighed and said, " _ une conversation pour une autre fois, amour,"  _ she gently pulled her hand free and walked towards the door.

"You speak French?" Sirius called over to her.

"Guess that's a secret you know now," she smirked over her shoulder and stepped into the hall.

* * *

**French translation**

**That is a conversation for another time, love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo.... I don't speak French, this is just a Google translation so if I butchered it I'm extremely sorry.


	10. Because I'm a Little Petty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hope everyone had a great week. I have a bunch of stuff to do this weekend so I thought I'd put this up a little early.
> 
> Thank you commandersharisa for your beta work and suggestions

Something tickled Sirius's nose. Without opening his eyes he smacked away whatever it was. He rolled to his side while trying to ignore the pounding in his head.

There it was again, just a brush of _something_ on his nose, "James, I will stab you with your own antler," he groaned.

"Oh, I'm _way_ prettier than James," a familiar voice rang through his ears, as the scent of honey and cinnamon assaulted his senses.

As soon as his eyes snapped open he knew why. Freya was laying on the bed next to him, head propped up on her hand, smirking, "Morning Snuffles."

He jumped, wincing at the pain in his head, surely his imagination was running wild, "Are you _really_ in my bed?" He blurted out.

"Dreaming of me?" she smiled, rolling onto her back and tucking her arm under her head.

The fog had finally lifted from Sirius's brain, his lips curved into a small smirk, "Never with this much clothing."

She didn't even try to stop the shocking pink color creeping through her hair, "I'm disturbed, yet…. Flattered?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius looked down at her, opening his mouth but Freya slapped her hand over it, "Please don't elaborate." She reached into her front pocket and pulled out a small bottle, holding a bright red liquid Sirius was far too familiar with.

Freya held the bottle in front of him, "I need you sober for you to truly enjoy my _amazeballs_ birthday present."

"Amaze-what?" He replied, taking the gifted potion and quickly downing it, he immediately felt the effects, sore muscles relaxed, his pounding headache gone.

Freya sat up, perching herself on the end of the bed, "Come on, get up!" She pulled back the blanket and immediately clapped her hand to her eyes, "I knew that was a stupid idea when I did it."

He rolled over onto his back, a full smile reached his eyes as he tucked his hands behind his head. Freya hadn't thought about the fact that Sirius might only sleep in boxers when she'd foolishly ripped his covers away.

"Are you decent?" 

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Absolutely."

Freya peaked through her eyes and squeaked, "No you're still almost naked."

"I haven't moved Fea," he pulled the blanket up to his stomach, "Why would you suddenly think I have more clothes on?"

Freya moved her hand but couldn't help as her eyes tracked slowly over Sirius's uncovered top half. She swallowed thickly. "Get dressed and meet me downstairs."

"You're bossy in the mornings." 

Freya shook her head and stood up, "I'm always bossy, regardless of the time of day," she gave him a quick wink and walked out.

Pacing in the common room while she waited, Freya pushed the naughty thoughts she'd had upstairs back, locking them behind the magic walls in her mind.

Rosier _had_ scared her and all but admitted to his little group was behind the death of her parents and that sent her natural protective instincts to fire on all cylinders.

No, those little ideas needed to stay just that, thoughts, locked away and not acted upon.

"Ready?" Sirius asked as he hopped off the last stair.

Freya looked up, her breath catching as she took in his appearance. His black sweater hugged his chest, while his blue muggle jeans made Freya want to ask him to spin around to see if they did the back any favors. 

She quickly recovered smiling back and said, "Yep."

_Well, there goes rational thought._ Freya inwardly groaned as she led the way to the Room of Requirements. 

"So," Sirius started, nudging her with his elbow, "What is this _amazing present?"_

"Well first off it's _amazeballs_."

"I'm not saying that," he deadpanned.

"And second, you're just going to have to be patient."

When the two reached the empty wall, Sirius stood back as Freya paced in front of it. When the old wooden door appeared Freya pushed it open and gestured inside. "After you, birthday boy."

Sirius walked in, not sure what he was expecting inside but it certainly wasn't what he saw, "Mother of Merlin," he said softly, looking around, "What is this?"

The sky was burnt orange and deep purple, the sun was barely visible just peeking over the trees. Massive trees, long branches dipped toward the ground. Strange moss hung down like green spindly curtains. 

"This is a copy of the woods behind my neighborhood." She walked ahead, kicking off her shoes and hopping on one of the giant tree branches, walking along with it with her arms out.

Sirius watched as she pulled herself up to the next branch and sat with her legs dangling a few feet off the ground, "This is where I come when I need to find joy." 

The next moment Freya was replaced with the little red wolf he'd seen just a week before. Sirius's eyes followed her as she slowly climbed down from the tree and trotted over to him.

Not an ounce of hostility visible this time as she rubbed her head against his hand

"I guess it's only fair to trade head scratches," Sirius laughed as he ran his hand between her pointed ears.

Freya didn't stay that way for long with a burst of energy she took off into the woods only stopping for a moment to let out a little yip and disappearing.

"Bad news for you Fea, I'm the _king_ of hide and seek," he called out into the trees, leaving out that he could probably smell her from a mile away, _especially_ as Padfoot.

Freya ran one way before doubling back, rubbing up on random trees before changing direction. She finally settled behind a fallen log, digging out a little dirt before crouching down with her ears perked up and her nose in the air.

It didn't take Sirius very long to find her, he'd seen Freya peek out from her hiding place twice at this point.

The large black dog slowly crept behind her watching as she looked over the fallen log. Once again, distracted by her eagerness. Finally, close enough he jumped forward, landing on Freya with a playful growl, she used her strong paws to pull herself away, jumping back over the log and crouching down ready to play some more. 

This went on for a while alternating between wrestling and hide and seek before Freya moved over to the door shifting back into her human self and laying in the grass. "I'm spent," she said with a small laugh as the shaggy black dog laid next to her.

"You need to let her run more," Sirius replied after he shifted back, propping himself on his forearms looking over at Freya.

"So did I keep my promise?"

"Best birthday present ever," he smiled back, "Don't tell the guys though yeah, might get jealous." 

"Oh I'm telling," she laughed sitting up, looking at her watch, "No wonder I'm starving, we've been running around for three hours."

"That's nothing," Sirius laughed sitting up on his knees, "but I definitely could eat. James is probably freaking out since we have practice this afternoon and we've been missing all morning."

"I'm sure all of them are talking about it," Freya rolled her eyes. "Did you know the girls frequently bet on whether or not we're doing the dirty?"

"Well," he laughed, "Considering your drunken, never have I ever confession, last night..."

"What, you're going to start taking Marlene's side?"

"No," he shook his head with a chuckle and sat up. Sirius stood up brushing a few pieces of grass off his pants before holding a hand out to Freya.

She took it and let herself be pulled up from the ground. The two were chest to chest, Sirius blinked and took a deep breath, "Fea?"

"Hmm?" The blond hummed as she looked up.

"Can I be greedy and ask for just one more thing? It's small and requires very little effort on your part."

Freya against her better judgment nodded.

His fingers untangled from hers, cupping her chin, and then there was just a gentle brush of his lips against hers.

Freya felt something similar to static hum for a brief second before Sirius kissed her again, harder this time, and all the thoughts Freya had earlier about not crossing this line were nothing but a whisper.

To say there was a spark would be an insult, warmth spread through Freya's veins like Fiendfyre. His hand moved from her chin, fingers trailing along her jaw, sending fresh flashes of heat across her skin.

Her fingers clenched in his sweater, feeling the muscles in his chest tense, even through the thick fabric.

Sirius tangled his hand in her blond locks, tugging lightly, earning a small gasp from Freya. He nipped at her slightly open lips before his tongue delved into her mouth.

Freya pressed herself against him lost in the bruising kiss and she hoped given his reaction he felt the same thing.

The whisper of worry grew louder, clawing its way back to the front, causing her to pull away, "I-" she stuttered.

His pupils were blown, only a thin line of beautiful silver remained, his lips were as swollen as Freya's felt. 

Cold realization washed over Freya, stepping back, "I have to go," she said quickly before rushing out into the hall, making it to her dorm in record time.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid," Freya growled to herself as she flopped on the bed.

"Are you having a fit?" Lily asked.

Freya lifted her head and looked towards her voice, she'd been so distracted she hadn't noticed Lily and Marlene sitting on the latter's bed.

Freya rolled over, her legs hanging off the side of her bed, she stared silently at the canopy.

Marlene cleared her throat, "Did something happen with Rosier?"

Freya shook her head, swallowing past the lump in her throat, "Sirius kissed me."

Neither girl spoke so Freya cocked her head towards them, Marlene looked like she had just been told Christmas was coming early. Lily, however, looked worried.

"So who's stupid?" The redhead asked quietly.

Freya sat up, "Me, I shouldn't have let him do that. I should have told him no."

"Why?" Lily asked, getting to her feet, "You like him," she threw the magazine she'd been reading on her bed. 

"That's been established, so is the fact that my crazy ass family is trying to marry me off."

Lily rolled her eyes, "And if you know anything about Sirius Black then you know he doesn't give two shits about that. What exactly are you afraid of?"

Marlene giggled at the unusual swear from the Gryffindor prefect but she quickly swallowed it as Lily glared at her. 

Freya didn't answer, she couldn't, every excuse she managed to form in her head was worse than the one before it.

Lily sat down next to Freya and the two were quickly joined by Marlene, "So since you don't seem to want to answer Lily…" the blond smirked, "How was the kiss?" Marlene wagged her eyebrows.

Freya glanced at Lily, feeling relieved that she looked curious instead of annoyed, with a sigh and a small smile, "It was amazing and… terrifying." With a sigh and a groan, Freya added, "I _ran away,_ he's probably pissed."

The redhead was off the bed in a flash and gone before Freya had a chance to register what was going on.

"What the hell?" Freya asked.

"Probably a Prefect thing, their badges heat up when the teachers need them," Marley clarified as she hopped back off the bed in a flutter and opened her trunk, "buuut, that means me and you can have a little fun while mother hen is dealing with whatever."

She pulled out a small metal box, running her finger over a small design in the top, the latch flipped open and the smell hit Freya like a freight train.

"Follow me," she smiled brightly, bag in one hand and a small yellow pipe in the other.

Freya slipped into the bathroom behind her and Marley shut the door and muttered some charms to keep the smell away.

Marlene hopped up onto the counter, and started to break up the bright green and red herb, "So tell me about this amazing kiss."

Freya hesitated as she hopped on the counter, "Amazing and _terrifying,"_ she corrected. 

"Yeah, yeah," she smirked tapping the glass pipe with her wand, the end turned red as she took a pull and held it out to Freya.

"I want that," Freya groaned, "but I have practice in…" she checked her watch, "an hour," her stomach churned, in an hour she'd have to see Sirius and he'd want an explanation.

"Marlene blew out a puff of smoke, "I'm assuming he doesn't know what happened to you?"

"No," Freya replied quietly looking at her shoes.

"Why?"

"Because it makes me look, I don't know, broken, I don't want anyone to see me like that, because _I_ saw me like that."

"I think you should, you know tell him." Marlene let out another puff of smoke, "I think he'll understand more than you know."

  
  


* * *

Sirius sat on one of the large open windows of the astronomy tower staring out over the bright grass.

The faint click of someone's shoes on the steps pulled his attention away from the beautiful sight.

With a heavy sigh, Sirius pinched the bridge of his nose. "Go away, Evans."

Lily rolled her eyes taking a seat on the floor in front of him. Sirius slid out of the window eyeing the Gryffindor as he made himself comfortable at eye level.

"Go ahead, say it. Tell me I'm an idiot, that I fucked up, had no business kissing her, I'd prefer if you saved any violent thoughts for James but do what you must."

"Are you done?" She raised a questioning eyebrow. Sirius nodded and Lily continued, "Are you ok?"

Sirius, stunned at the question, didn't answer right away, "You're not here to yell at me?"

Lily shook her head.

"I don't know why I did it, Lily, I just- I wanted, no, I _needed_ to." His face fell into his hands as he let out a loud groan, "Stupid, stupid, stupid."

Lily couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm glad my pain is funny to you Evans," he scowled.

"It's not that, it's just Freya muttered the same swear about herself when she came back to the dorm." Lily reached out putting her hand on his knee, "She said it was amazing, the kiss."

"She did?" He asked, his eyes bright, he leaned back against the wall when Lily nodded.

"You know that muggle cliche about kissing and fireworks?" He mumbled.

"I'm surprised _you_ do but continue."

"This was more, so much more, and honestly Evans if she wouldn't have bolted I probably would have." He paused running a hand through his hair.

"You're both idiots," Lily groaned.

"You're one to talk, James would literally throw himself off this tower if you asked. And don't roll your eyes, I see how you look at him lately."

"I don't look at him in any sort of way, besides we're talking about you and Freya. Now you are going to talk to her, tell her what you told me."

"What? That I would have run away?"

"Sirius."

"I can't, I don't-" he growled pulling at his hair.

"She won't think you're broken," Lily replied softly, "You should talk to her."

"No Lily, other than James, you are the only one here who knows about what happened the night I went to the Potter's."

"Yes, information I had to drag out of you and information I've never shared with anyone. If you can trust me with that, can you just try to trust that I know what I'm talking about? _Talk to her,_ unfortunately, you guys have more in common than you think."

Sirius cocked an eyebrow, "You know something?"

"I do… but I can't say anything and even if I could it's not my place."

Lily stood up, "Sirius, I know you have a hard time believing it, because of your- Walburga but you deserve good things."

"Glad one of us thinks so," Sirius stood up following her down the stairs, they parted ways as he headed down to the pitch. Dread stirred deep in his chest as he thought about seeing Freya. Lily was right: they needed to talk, but he wasn't sure he was ready.

* * *

Freya was playing shitty Quidditch, she knew it and so did James, "Fawley! What are you doing?" he called out as she not only missed the practice snitch but collided with one of the chasers.

Freya landed with a soft thud dismounting her broom, "I'm sorry, I'm having an off day."

"You know the next game is against the Slytherin?" he asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes."

"And Rosier is not only an excellent Beater but the captain of the team and Regulus is a great Seeker, I need you to get it together."

Freya nodded and was back in the sky, James turned his attention on his best friend who seemed equally as distracted and he'd bet his entire vault in Gringotts his teammates' sour moods were related.

Catching James's eye Sirius headed to the ground, "What happened this morning?" James asked, watching the chasers flying above them.

"Nothing." 

"Doesn't seem like nothing," James countered.

"Let me rephrase, it's nothing you need to worry about," Sirius snapped before kicking back off, slamming a bludger across the field.

"Oh I'm worrying," James mumbled to himself. 

* * *

"Morning," Freya said, slipping into the seat across from Sirius. Whatever conversation James had been having with Peter quickly came to a halt as he looked between the two.

"Morning," Sirius grumbled, not bothering to look up from his plate.

"Can we talk before class?" 

Sirius looked up with an expression Freya couldn't read, "Nothing to talk about." He dusted his hands off over his plate before standing up and shouldering his bag.

_Nothing to talk about,_ that seemed to hurt Freya more than it should have. She slumped down in her seat, her gaze flickering over to James who wore an apologetic expression.

"Regulus, ambushed him at the pitch last night, they got into a huge argument," the messy-haired Gryffindor explained after he was sure his friend was gone.

"Oh," Freya replied quietly, making a plate.

James didn't offer any more insight and Freya didn't ask any more questions. The owls flying in broke up the somber mood, care packages dropped in front of James and Peter, Lily picked up her copy of the Prophet and a small brown box, no bigger than one for a ring, fell in front of Freya with an envelope attached. **_Do not remove the shrinking charm until you're in your dorm!_ **

Vera's handwriting stood out written in bright purple ink.

With a small smile, she slipped the box into her pocket and finished her breakfast.

* * *

Freya flung herself onto the couch in the common room after classes were finished. Most of the students were down at dinner but Freya was in a foul mood after her day from hell.

Sirius had been a jerk- no, an asshole - all day to the point even James had said something, which only seemed to make the situation worse. When Freya had walked into the Great Hall and saw Watts seated almost on top of Sirius she'd turned around and gone back to the tower.

She rolled on her back and took the small package from home out of her pocket, given the warning about the shrinking charm, Freya was sure it contained a lot of goodies.

"You know I've never hit a bird before…" James trailed off, lifting Freya's legs and taking over part of the couch.

"Watts?" The blond asked, still twisting the package in her fingers. 

" _Yes!"_ James groaned.

Freya leaned up smirking, "Not sure if you're interested in being my sidekick but I've had a plan in the works for a while, to get back at her for the whole _Gryffindor whore_ thing."

"Does Padfoot know she started that?"

"Does it matter?"

James wanted to tell her it mattered. That rumor had spread like wildfire through the school and it had pissed Sirius off severely, "Since you two are having a row I'm going to say no."

"What the fuck is a ro- nevermind," Freya waved him off, sinking further into the couch.

He watched as the smirk slowly faded from her face, "So what's the revenge plot and what can I do to help?"

Freya's expression quickly perked back up as she went into detail about her master plan.

* * *

The next morning, Freya and James slipped into the Great hall separately but both equally excited for what was about to happen. 

With the help of James's invisibility cloak (which she gawked at for more than ten minutes) and Freya's critical thinking skills, getting into the Ravenclaw tower had been a breeze.

James waited outside the girls' dorm while Freya set her trap. "A modified changeling potion, I've been working on it for almost a month now," she beamed proudly before they left their common room.

Freya had set up the triggering enchantment this morning on the main door to the Hall.

As the students filed in, both Gryffindors waited on pins and needles until finally, Watts and her merry band of bitches walked in.

Nothing happened as the self-proclaimed princess of Ravenclaw made her way to the table. James glanced at Freya who still wore the smug look she'd had last night after slipping out of their dorm.

It felt like an hour had passed when the first girl screamed.

And then another.

"LEOLA! YOUR FACE," one more yelled.

The dark-haired girl pulled out a mirror. Anger and terror splashed across her aged face. The potion had caused wrinkles and boils for every unkind act or thought the person had ever committed. It wasn't permanent, unfortunately, but they would be stuck like that for the rest of the day.

Freya couldn't help the roar of laughter that spilled from her any more than she could resist winking when Watts caught her eye.

Watts stood up stomping over to the Gryffindor table, making it there about the same time Sirius walked in and took a seat next to James. 

"You!" the Ravenclaw growled putting a perfectly manicured finger in Freya's face. 

She tried to fight the smile that curled her lips but was unsuccessful. "Me?" She questioned, catching a look of mild amusement coming from Sirius.

"You did this!" 

Freya merely smiled wider, "Prove it," she challenged. She purposely flashed her wolf eyes, "Honestly, I'm impressed, it seems _whoever_ did this wanted everyone to see how ugly you truly are on the inside."

"You just started a war, Fawley," Watts threatened.

"I'm shaking in my Quidditch boots," Freya replied, shaking her hands out beside her head.

"You will be," she sneered before spinning around and sprinting from the Great Hall.

Freya looked down the table at her partner in crime, James gave a little nod and went back to eating his breakfast.

It wasn't five minutes later when an angry squeal came from the Slytherin table. Freya's eyes went wide as she watched fireworks start to explode, sending plates of food high into the air only to send their contents slamming back down on the heads of the poor student who's been eating from it.

Roars of laughter filled the hall as soggy Slytherins fled, wiping various breakfast items off of their clothes.

Freya glanced down the table at the Marauders she knew wer guilty of the prank. Apparently so did McGonagall, she stood there her arms crossed, lips thin, her eyes darting between the four boys as they spouted off ridiculous alibis, clearly not caring if they got in trouble.

Sirius looked behind him and noticed Rosier still in the hall but also still wearing some of his eggs. The raven-haired Gryffindor cracked a smile before dramatically standing from the bench and falling to one knee in front of the accusing professor.

Professor McGonagall didn't even look surprised as Sirius started his odd confession, "Minnie my dear, please find it in your heart to forgive me. I was only trying to show everyone there are consequences when you attempt to blow up a Gryffindor."

"Am I to believe you acted alone?" Her bright green eyes stopped on each of the remaining Marauders, "I would ask if Miss Fawley had anything to do with it but if Miss Watts is to be believed she was otherwise engaged last night."

Freya briefly thought about sinking under the table but instead, she cleared her throat, "I'm not sure what you're talking about Professor."

"Mmhmm, you two, come with me."

As Freya stood up she caught a glimpse of Sirius's face, he was not expecting that.

The two were silent as they followed their head of house to her office, "Honestly," the professor grumbled once they'd reached the Transfiguration wing, "I thought Gideon and Fabian were trouble… two obnoxious pranks in one day," she turned to face the two, "It's no wonder I'm going grey at forty."

She twisted the knob and ushered them both inside. Taking a seat behind the desk she looked at Sirius first, "Mr. Black," she sighed, pulling out a quill and parchment, "You'll be cleaning the Great Hall tonight, and twenty points from Gryffindor." She scribbled a few notes, before lifting her eyes, Freya saw what looked like regret as she spoke, "I'll also need to write your parents."

"The Potters," Sirius said quickly, "I know last year you wrote to them both but… Walburga has made it perfectly clear I'm not a Black."

There was a small nod and a wordless exchange as she finished her note.

"Now to you Miss Fawley, can you deny Miss Watts's claim? I noticed while trying to fix the girl that she was not transfigured, which leads me to believe a rather advanced potion may be involved. Few students are capable of brewing a _Changeling potion._ Your wand please." 

It wasn't a request. Freya bit her lip as she silently slid the Hawthorne wand out of her pocket and placed it on the desk.

"Would you like to save me the trouble?"

Freya sighed, "I used a karma charm on the potion, it should wear off in a couple of hours. To be fair it was only supposed to be Leola. How was I supposed to know they all used the same shampoo?"

"Would you like to tell me why you felt the need to go to such lengths?"

_Because I'm a little petty._

"No ma'am," Freya replied quietly.

"You'll be joining Sirius in detention, the only reason I am not taking away house points is that while I do not condone what you did I am rather impressed." She waved her hand towards the door, "Off you go, you'll meet with Mr. Filtch after dinner."

Both students walked out of the office Freya stared at her shoes to avoid the look she was getting from Sirius.

"You weren't at dinner last night," he said quietly.

"I went, saw something that made me lose my appetite."

"Is that why you pulled that prank because Watts was at our table yesterday?" 

Freya finally turned her eyes on him, Sirius was wearing a smug smile as he asked, "Jealous Fea?"

"Ha!" She said loudly, walking a little quicker, "No I had other reasons." She stopped, spinning around to face him, "I wasn't jealous," she snapped, "but I was a little hurt."

"Can we just pretend it didn't happen? I… I shouldn't have kissed you." 

"You can pretend whatever you want." That was all she said before walking away.

* * *

It was almost an hour into their detention before either of them spoke, Sirius dipped his scrub brush in the soapy water, "Why _did_ you tamper with Leola's shampoo?"

Freya didn't answer, scrubbing at the floor so hard she was sure the brush would snap soon.

"Fea?"

"Don't call me that," she snapped, "In fact, just don't… anything." She refused to look at him, "I'm such a fucking idiot," she mumbled to herself.

"How are you the idiot?" Sirius asked from behind her.

Frey jumped, dropping the scrub brush on the floor with a clatter. Briefly Turning her head she mumbled, "Because I knew better."

Sirius caught a glimpse of golden eyes before she quickly shut them and went back to cleaning. 

Sirius walked across the hall dumping the dirty water out the window, it was actually the reason he'd even gotten off the ladder. 

He was going to talk to her Sunday after practice but then Regulus happened. Freya was a target during the game, Rosier wanted her hurt enough she got sent home early. The Slytherin/Gryffindor game was only two weeks before break and if Lady Fawley threw enough of a fit, it would easily be accommodated. 

None of that is what had caused the conversation to get physical. No, it was the last bit that his younger brother felt the need to tack on, _"He's got plans for her, and being around a blood traitor like you is only going to make her life harder."_

That is when things got heated, Sirius's fist connected with Regulus's jaw sending him stumbling backward.

James had rushed in before Sirius could get more than a couple of punches in. He didn't let his friend go until the Slytherin had made it out of sight.

Sirius brought himself back to the present with a shake of his head and walked back to the ladder. 

* * *

"How was detention?" Lily asked as Freya walked into the room.

Freya fell face-first into the mattress and mumbled, "Awkward."

"Slughorn was raving about that potion at the slug club dinner tonight, I'm willing to bet you'll get an invitation soon."

Freya lifted her head, looking at her friend with her eyebrows scrunched up, "I'm not sure why everyone seems so impressed, I was raised by a potions master, _in_ an apothecary. I would be embarrassed if I didn't know things like adding simple charms to potions." Freya sat up moving to her trunk, she pulled out the small care package she still hadn't managed to investigate.

"Is that what you want to do when you're done with school?"

"Well now that it's an option I wouldn't mind playing Quidditch for a living but yes, I want to teach actually." Freya settled on her bed, placing the box a couple of feet away from her.

"Quidditch wasn't an option in America?" Lily asked as she watched intently.

"A lot of things aren't an option when your hometown spits in MACUSA's face daily. No, I probably would have worked for my mom until she died and then taken over her shop."

Freya sighed before tapping the box with her wand, it floated a couple of inches off the bed and began to spin, growing with each turn, finally landing with a plop on her bed.

Freya groaned at the giant box taking up half of her bed, "I knew I should have done this on the floor." She sat up on her knees pulling back the flaps.

"Do they think we don't have shops here?" Lily laughed. 

"Vera makes the most amazing soaps and stuff, it's like a nice little taste of home, I'm sure she just packed a bunch.

Freya quietly started unpacking things, soaps, shampoos, candles, and incense. Several boxes of Pop-tarts, books from Ella.

She finished stashing everything and walked back to her bed. Pulling on the box something slid across the bottom, Freya was sure that it was empty.

She reached her arm in and pulled out a wooden box about the size of a dictionary. Vanishing the cardboard one, Freya sat down in its place. Flipping the lid open Freya noticed two small pieces of paper neatly folded, numbered one and two.

Freya opened the first one and her jaw dropped only one line and she read it over and over again.

"Freya?" Lily's concerned voice broke through the silence.

"It's… from my mom."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me 😬


	11. A High Dollar Whore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone I hope you had an epic week. 
> 
> Thank you to all the new Kudos and comments they make my day for sure. 
> 
> Thank you @commandersharisa for her fabulous beta work, awesome suggestions and most of all patience 🤣🤣🤣
> 
> I only own my oc. Please enjoy.

**_I tried._ **

That's all Sofia Fawley left, two words on a scrap of paper.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Freya mumbled angrily, as she quickly opened the second paper. 

"Freya?" Lily called out.

"I don't get it," Freya flipped the paper over but there was nothing but a ritual, with no explanation.

"What is this?" The redhead asked, sitting across from her friend and looking into the box.

Freya slowly started pulling things out: Black salt, small vials of incense mixtures, candles, a jar of clay dirt, and a few crystals.

"I have no fucking clue, the whole fucking thing is in Latin," Freya gestured to the paper, "Which by the way I don't read or speak."

Freya looked over the first note again,  _ I tried.  _

Lily reached for the other paper, scanning over the faded lettering, "I don't know much but this word here means full moon."

"Of course it does," Freya sighed, rubbing her hands over her face, "You wouldn't happen to know anyone who does speak Latin, preferably  _ not _ a teacher?"

Lily bit her lip but didn't speak.

"It's Sirius isn't it?" Freya groaned. 

"It's not," Lily quickly corrected, her body seemed to tense even more.

Freya picking up on her body language said, "but it  _ is  _ someone who wouldn't want me out in the woods on a full moon."

Lily slowly nodded.

"You know?" Freya asked.

Lily immediately looked towards the other three sleeping girls, before visibly relaxing with a sad nod, "Since third year, although I haven't figured out why the rest of them disappear, they can't be that stupid."

_ Oh they can and they are,  _ Freya thought _. _

"Well I refuse to do magic I don't understand, my mother taught me that and Vera  _ knows _ that, so why send me half-assed instructions?"

_ Why just two words? _

"I'll ask Remus tomorrow. I can't deal with this tonight." Freya slowly began packing everything back in the box, sliding it under her bed.

* * *

"Well?" James asked as Sirius walked in.

"I have no gossip for you Jamie, put your head back over the fence," Sirius spat. He'd been in a foul mood since the incident at the pitch and detention with Freya hadn't made it any better.

"I'm going to bench her," James said suddenly, "They can't hurt her if she doesn't play."

"Freya will  _ literally  _ kill you," Remus piped up from his bed, flipping through a book, "and I do mean literally."

"No," Sirius replied as he started pacing, "I like it, Finch isn't... terrible."

"But he's not as quick as she is, or as observant," James argued, pacing along with his friend, "but if Slytherin loses to Ravenclaw, we could lose and still have a chance at the cup."

Remus cleared his throat dramatically, "She will shift and maul both of you."

Padfoot rolled his eyes, "I don't hear you throwing out options."

Sirius didn't miss the flecks of gold that flashed in Remus's eyes.

Moony slammed his book closed, "Talk. To. Her!" He waved his wand and the curtains around his bed slid shut.

"What's going on," Peter mumbled sitting up. How he'd managed to sleep through the conversation was a miracle in itself.

"Nothing mate go back to bed," James replied with a wave of his hand. He locked his hazel eyes on Sirius. "We'll see what happens next week with the Ravenclaw/Slytherin game, yeah?"

Nodding, Padfoot slowly walked over to his own bed, falling face first into his pillows.

* * *

Freya paced outside the boys' dorm for ten minutes before finally getting the courage to knock. There was a loud bang that sounded like someone fell.

Freya tried not to laugh as the door swung open, a half awake and half dressed James at the door.

"Is Remus awake? I need to ask him something?"

James yawned and pushed the door open letting her in, Freya noticed both Peter and Sirius's beds empty but could hear someone in the bathroom. She needed to be quick.

"Lily said you know how to read Latin." Freya started as she walked up to the werewolf.

"One of the many perks of being kept home all the time, I know a lot of useless things why?"

Freya held out the parchment, "My aunt sent this to me and I have a thing about practicing magic I don't know the consequences of and I was wondering if you could give me some insight."

Remus took the paper and sat on his bed. He caught Freya nervously fidgeting out of the corner of his eye. 

"Something about Quarter Magic?" He looked up at her confused but Freya's face gave nothing away so he kept reading.

"Your aunt sent this to you?"

"Yeah, I mean she's not  _ really  _ my aunt-" Freya started.

"I'm not questioning your genealogy, Freya, this is blood magic.  _ Dark _ blood magic."

"Quarter magic can't be light or dark, it just is. It's ancestral magic given to those born in the city." Freya explained.

"The magic itself might not be dark but invoking it is." Remus's glare was locked on to Freya's shocked face.

"Who's doing dark magic?" Sirius asked walking out of the bathroom, freezing when he saw Freya.

"No one," Freya said quietly, "Thanks Remus," she reached out for the paper but Moony wouldn't let go.

"Freya?"

"I'll leave it alone," she pulled the parchment free and walked out.

"James where's the map?" Remus asked.

James walked over to his bedside table and pulled it out handing it his sandy haired friend, "Why?"

"Because I suddenly can't remember what was on that paper." he replied in a growl.

* * *

Freya spent most of breakfast and all of lunch in the library, hovering over a Latin to English dictionary. It unfortunately wasn't as helpful as she'd hoped. The process was long and tedious and she wasn't even halfway finished.

She was halfway through dinner when Remus sat beside her, "Why would you use a memory charm on me?"

Freya dropped her fork and pulled back, looking at him insulted, "What memory charm?"

"The one on that bloody parchment you brought me this morning. As soon as it left my hands I couldn't remember what was on it," he snapped.

"I have no clue what you're talking about." She replied sincerely, "I'm shit at memory charms, I wouldn't risk using one on someone. Also let's not forget that I know a huge secret about you. Why in the world would I think you weren't capable of the same thing?"

Her face softened, and she added, "I also know you four gossip like girls, if I wanted to exclude the rest of them I would have talked to you alone."

Moony froze, that really wasn't something he'd considered while he'd been angry.

He looked at the book next to Freya's plate, "You're trying to work it out on your own then?"

"I don't have any other options," Freya shrugged, "Sirius was helping me with Occlumency but I'm guessing since the whole kiss thing-"

"The what?" Remus asked, his eyes as big as saucers.

"Wait… he didn't tell you guys?" 

Remus shook his head.

"Yeah," Freya's eyes fell to her plate as she spun her fork around, "We kissed and I ran away, now it's awkward."

Remus didn't take his eyes off the blond next to him as she sadly looked down the table towards the rest of his friends. He then noticed she'd been sitting by herself, Lily and the rest of the girls were down there too.

"He's been an ass for days, just so you're aware," Remus said gently as he started to fill his own plate.

Freya ignored him, "I think that spell is something that might help me," Freya's eyes scanned the Slytherin table in front of her as usual Rosier had positioned himself directly across from Freya.

She shuddered, and her eyes dropped down to her plate, "I can't be stuck to that fucker forever, and I won't give up my magic to run away, so I'll go down fighting."

* * *

Dinner was finished and the boys were in the dorm starting their plans the next full moon when Remus walked in. His eyes cut right to Sirius, "Get up and go talk to Fawley."

Sirius didn't look up from the parchment he was writing on, "Gee mum, would you like me to do the wash after."

"First we both know you've never done a load of washing yourself and second, she is just as upset about  _ whatever _ happened between you two."

"I am not up-" Sirius started but couldn't finish.

Remus turned to James, "Did you know they kissed?"

James smirked before looking at Sirius, "Why no Moony, seems Pads didn't feel like sharing."

"Oh for the love-" Sirius rubbed his hands over his face, "Yes I kissed her and then she took off."

Remus glared at his shaggy haired friend, "You two, keeping Regulus's warning in your pocket, is making the whole situation worse."

It was Peter's turn to finally speak up, "Why are you so worried about it Moony, she used a memory charm on you, sounds like shady business to me."

"She didn't," he replied, "It was the paper she brought up here, I've read about it before, old powerful witches would put wards on their books so they'd read differently or make you forget what was on the page with each flip. It seems to be a fairly common American practice."

"You believe her?" Wormtail asked.

"She makes a fair argument," Remus shrugged.

"Where is she now?" Sirius asked.

"I'm not sure I left the Great Hall before her."

Sirius hopped up from his bed grabbing the already open map from a slightly shocked James, scanning through the pages, surprised when he actually found her dot.

"You kissed her and she ran away," Prongs finally laughed out. He quickly stopped, almost like a switch flipped, "And then you proceeded to be an ass for two days and show up to dinner with Watts."

"Which Fea got her revenge for. Leola walked around looking like a swamp hag until after breakfast the next day." 

James stood up smacking Sirius in the back of the head and snatching the map away, "Watts started the Gryffindor whore thing,  _ that's  _ why Freya put that potion in the shampoo. Not because of you." 

"I was in the library when that insecure little witch started it. Freya asked me not to say anything, she figured someone would retaliate and she wanted that…  _ joy. _ " Remus rolled his eyes at the last word.

Sirius ran his hands through his hair, before shoving them into his pockets, "I mucked this up didn't I?"

"No mate," James replied, "I think you thoroughly  _ fucked _ this up."

With just a shake of his head Sirius was out the door. James watched his dot cross the Common Room and out into the hall, "We may want to keep an eye on this."

"Why?" Peter asked as he moved closer to the remaining two.

"Because he's headed for the Astronomy Tower."

Remus laughed, "I highly doubt he's going to chuck himself off."

James folded the map and flipped it around so Moony could see the page, "But Freya might."

* * *

Freya could hear someone starting on the stairs below, she groaned.  _ I just wanted to be alone, and now some asshole probably two are coming up here to ruin it. _

She hopped out of the window, pulling at her tie as she walked towards the stairs. She stopped short, almost colliding with the intruder, glancing up and immediately meeting Sirius's grey eyes.

"I was just leaving," Freya said quietly, "All yours." Freya stepped sideways to move around him but Sirius blocked her path.

"I came up here looking for you," he replied quietly.

"Why?" she asked with a raised brow, "You've spoken maybe twenty words to me since Sunday."

"It's not because of what happened in the Come and Go Room. It's probably a good thing you ran away," Sirius sighed, his hands clenched in his pockets.

"Wow you really know what a girl wants to hear," she deadpanned as she once again tried to get around him.

Sirius put his hands on her shoulders, "Five minutes. Just give me five minutes."

Freya pulled away moving back towards the window, "Not sure how you got a fan club if it only lasts five minutes," she smirked, sitting in the opening swinging her legs.

He bit back his initial response and huffed, "Well that was just mean," Sirius took a few steps, standing directly in front of her, she looked at her watch, "Five minutes," Freya crossed her arms over her chest, trusting that ledge more than she probably should.

Sirius quickly gathered his thoughts, "I was waiting for you after practice. I wanted to tell you I wasn't mad that you took off."

"But you didn't. I waited in the Common Room for  _ two hours _ and when I tried to talk to you the next day, there was apparently nothing to talk about."

"I'm getting there and that was stupid-"

"I'll say," Freya rolled her eyes.

"Can you rein in the sass for just a few minutes?" Sirius groaned, running his hands over his face.

"Well since you only have four minutes left, I guess I can manage."

"While I was waiting for you Regulus showed up, pulled me off to the side and warned me that you're a target, at the game. Told me I needed to stay away and I panicked."

Sirius shifted his weight as his gaze dropped to the ground, "Quidditch is dangerous enough without someone  _ trying _ to hurt you enough to send you home early."

Freya let out a small laugh, "And Leola? There's no way you didn't think I'd be slightly upset about that?"

"Like I said, I panicked."

Freya maneuvered so she was straddling the windowsill, leaning her head back against the hard brick, "About the Quidditch warning?"

Sirius swallowed thickly, shaking his head, "Don't get me wrong that rattled me but it was what Regulus said after, ' _ he has plans for her _ .' I don't think he was talking about Rosier." Taking a step towards Freya he quietly added, "If he would have threatened anyone else I would have brushed it off and told him exactly where to shove it."

"So you acted the way you acted to protect me?" There was anger weaved into her question, a million other questions flying through her head, ones she wouldn't be asking tonight. Freya pulled herself out of the window and stood directly in front of him.

"You're an idiot," she snapped, "Your five minutes are way up," she stepped around him and headed for the exit.

"Freya," he whispered, she stopped but didn't turn around, Sirius took that as a sign to continue, "I've never had a kiss like that." His voice was a little louder as he spun around to face her, almost relieved that she wasn't looking at him.

"If you hadn't taken off one of two things would have happened, either  _ I  _ would have bolted  _ or _ in my opinion the worse option, taken it way too far and hated myself for it." 

Freya finally turned around, a heavy feeling in her chest as she looked over his sincere face.

Sirius nervously ran his hand through his hair, losing some of his never now that they were facing each other again, "I care about you Fea, I don't know what to do with that and it scares the living shit out of me."

Freya couldn't help the smart remark, "You are really killing my self esteem."

"You know what, forget it, I'm really only further proving my point." He crossed his arms but didn't try to leave.

"Why would you have run?" she asked quietly.

"Why did you?" Sirius countered, his eyes following her as she moved back into the room sitting on one of the tables.

"I asked first."

"Walburga ruined me," he replied with a heavy sigh, perching himself on the other side of the table.

"I'm sure you caught a glimpse of what life is  _ really  _ like in a pureblood house, imagine fifteen years of it, of never being good enough. It only got worse after I was sorted into Gryffindor."

Freya watched as his fists clenched in his lap, his eyes snapped shut. Freya silently scooted closer while still trying to give him his moment.

"James was my first friend, the first person to show me that I didn't have to live the way  _ she  _ wanted me to," He started kicking his feet back and forth, his eyes tracking the movement.

When he didn't start speaking again Freya nudged him with her arm, when he looked up she said, "I'm not going to pretend to know half of what you went through because of that awful hag but I'm a million percent sure you didn't deserve it. And that's coming from someone who's still pretty mad at you."

"I'm sorry," he replied quietly.

"I know." Freya sighed, tucking a few stands of loose hair behind her ear.

Sirius's gaze returned to his shoes before mumbling, "Your turn."

"I guess it is," she hopped off the table, suddenly unable to sit still. Taking a couple deep breaths she started pacing the length of the tower as she spoke, "Remember our last Occlumency practice?"

"Yeah."

"The only boyfriend I've ever had did that to me." There was a slight tremor in her voice which caused Sirius to look up.

"He cheated and got pissed when I caught him, so as a rule I don't put myself in the position to be hurt."

"I would never," Sirius replied, hurt.

Freya stopped, locking eyes with him, "I never said you would, nor do I think that lowly of you. I ran away because in that blissful moment before my brain started working again, I would have let you  _ ruin _ me." She started moving again, biting at her thumbnail.

Sirius mulled over what she said before, a cold realization hit him, "I didn't know. Godric, I just thought if Watts was at the table the other night you'd just be mad and hang out with the girls. A decision I deeply regret."

"But one you'd change if you'd had all the information?" Freya asked.

"A thousand times over." He slipped off the desk and walked into Freya's path.

"Oh," Freya gasped as Sirius put his hands on her shoulders, "Freya, are we ok?" She asked, searching her eyes for the answer.

"That depends, are you going to try and kiss me again?"

"Not today," he smirked, "but next time I'm not letting you run away."

She rolled her eyes but couldn't help the smile that crept across her face, she'd missed the idiot more than she'd realized, "Well this is me, walking away," she stepped back and headed towards the door.

"Walking away is a whole different thing," he barked out a laugh.

"Goodnight Snuffles," she called back with an amused tone and a wiggle of her fingers.

Sirius waited until she was almost at the bottom of the spiral stairs to yell down, "GOODNIGHT  _ KITTEN _ !"

He chuckled as Freya groaned in reply.

* * *

Freya slipped out of the greenhouse with Alice and Marlene, all three girls excited it was Friday but more excited about what Marlene had in her messenger bag.

"I still can't believe she lets you guys grow it in the greenhouse," Freya laughed.

"It's a magical herb," Alice shrugged, trying to keep a straight face.

"And she gets thirty percent of our crop," Marley added, "If you hadn't guessed Pomona is a wee bit of a stoner."

Walking up the main stairs Alice asked Freya, "Do you have any chamomile or lavender in your little potions kit?"

Freya smirked back, "I do and I have to say I like your style."

The three walked into the Great Hall quickly finding Lily at the far end of the table. The redhead lifted her gaze from her book and needed no explanation about her friends' giddy faces.

Lily looked at Marlene as the blond sat next to her, "You realize I can smell it right?"

Marley was quick with the reply, "I don't care, if they take it I'll march out to the green house and get more." 

Lily groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, "I have patrols with Remus tonight until eleven, can you make sure the entire room doesn't stink?"

"If you keep whining I'll blow the smoke in your trunk," Marlene smiled and leaned her head on Lily's shoulder, the latter pushed her away playfully.

Freya had been in the middle of filling her plate and laughing with them when she suddenly smelled expensive cologne as Rosier took the open spot next to her, "I'm sorry are you lost?" Freya snapped.

"Believe me I'd never venture over here unless there wasn't another option." His cold blue eyes locked onto Freya.

She suppressed a shiver, sitting up taller, "Don't keep me waiting, I'm dying from anticipation to hear whatever vile thing you're about to say."

"My father will be in the village tomorrow. Apparently he thinks he can be a bit more  _ persuasive  _ about our marriage agreement."

"Fat chance in hell," Freya mumbled.

"I would think you'd jump at this chance  _ pet.  _ I've seen the hovel you came from, I bet you could fit twenty of that little shack you called home in the Fawley manor," he replied, his too cold hand slipped to her thigh.

Freya froze, glaring daggers at the Slytherin, "I'd rather be poor than bigoted scum. Now get your hand off of me." She seethed through gritted teeth.

Lily cleared her throat, "You need to leave Rosier, you don't belong over here."

Rosier didn't look away from Freya, "Look at it this way if you marry me at least you'll be a high dollar whore."

It took mere seconds to wipe the smug look from Rosier's face. Freya didn't even think before she slammed the fork she'd been holding into Evan's inner thigh. 

He howled in pain as his arm cocked back, delivering a hard slap across Freya's face. 

She saw white as her head jerked to the side and the taste of blood pooled in her mouth. 

When her vision returned to normal she could see Rosier still focused on the piece of flatware in his thigh, Lily was out of her seat and surely on her way to find a teacher, Marley had slipped under the table and was now holding a  _ very  _ angry Alice back.

Freya lunged at Rosier knocking him off the bench and into the stone floor, getting two solid punches in before someone  _ much _ stronger than her pulled her away and into the hall.

Freya fought against the pair of arms around her waist, she wasn't done.

"Fea… Fea… fuck, FREYA STOP!" Sirius yelled.

His voice snapped her senses back in place, she stopped fighting and his arms went slack around her, "I'm fine, I won't go back in there."

"No, you certainly won't," Professor McGonagall voice announced from the doorway.

Freya froze and Sirius dropped his arms from around her.

The professor's angry stare locked on Freya, "Miss Evans," she said sternly as a very nervous looking Lily stepped into the hallway.

"Professor?" She replied.

"Please grab Miss Fawley's things and take them to the tower." She took one look at Sirius and raised an eyebrow, "I believe Mr. Rosier has had enough punishment for one evening, Sirius you should unclench those fists and head back to the tower as well."

Professor McGonagall tracked him with her eyes as he slowly moved up the stairs. When Sirius was out of sight she held out her hand, gesturing Freya forward, "It hasn't been long since your last visit to my office, I gather you still know the way?"

Freya sighed and slowly headed for the stairs.

"Are you going to expel me?" Freya asked quietly as she sat down, occupying the same chair from a few days ago.

"No Miss Parks."

Freya looked up at her Transfiguration professor with wide eyes.

"Dumbledore and I are the only ones privy to that information, when you were sorted into Gryffindor I looked through your Ilvermorny records," The professor quickly explained. 

"I knew your mother," she added when Freya didn't speak, "I only had the opportunity to teach her for a year but she was a wonderful student. Head Girl, amazingly talented at potions if I recall correctly. I also remember she was amazingly kind to people others thought less of and Godric help whoever got on her bad side."

Freya finally reacted to her words with a snort, "Sounds like my mother."

A small smile cracked across Minerva's face, "Now Mr Rosier tells me that he had politely asked to escort you to the village tomorrow and you replied by stabbing him with a fork, unprovoked. I don't believe I've gotten the entire story from him and Miss Evans said that she could only make out bits and pieces of your conversation but from what she did tell me I don't believe your attack was  _ unprovoked _ ."

"You've seen my file," Freya replied quietly.

"I have," she nodded.

"So… I'm sure you can understand why I may respond a  _ little _ violently when someone puts their hands on me and refuses to remove then when I ask politely."

"So if I'm understanding correctly, you acted in self defense?"

"No," Freya scoffed, "that would imply that I was afraid of him," she cringed, realizing her word vomit was about to make the situation worse.

Instead Professor McGonagall leaned back in her chair, looking over the student in front of her with an unreadable expression, "Then please enlighten me Miss Parks. Miss Evans, in her frantic explanation, may have mentioned this wasn't a first occurrence."

_ Damn it Lily,  _ Freya thought, meeting the green eyes across from her, she chewed on her cheek, "Any chance I can bypass that and we get straight to my punishment?"

An exasperated look crossed the professor's face, "If that's the route you'd like to take. Fifty points from Gryffindor and detention every Tuesday and Thursday night until Christmas holiday or you enlighten me to the motivations behind tonight's actions." She pulled a piece of parchment from her desk and began writing, looking up after a moment, "Off you go."

Freya stood pausing once she got to the door, "I noticed I  _ conveniently _ have Quidditch nights detention free."

There was no way to miss the grin that rolled across the feline animagus, "I've seen you fly and I'm not trying to punish myself. Enjoy your weekend  _ Miss Fawley _ ."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Tumblr for teasers and shit posts 🤣😘  
> @megand20017
> 
> Please if the spirit moves you drop a comment. I would absolutely love to read them.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably have to add more tags as I write. Let me know what you think ❤️❤️ I love feedback.


End file.
